


The Splitting of Evil (Working Title)

by Trancy_Ackerman



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Post-Calamity Ganon, botw, breath of the wild - Freeform, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trancy_Ackerman/pseuds/Trancy_Ackerman
Summary: *This takes place between the events of Breath of the Wild and it's eventual sequel*Princess Zelda and Link have freed the Kingdom of Hyrule from Calamity Ganon's grasp, but their troubles are only just beginning.Link is still trying to figure out who he was. Zelda is trying to figure out who she is going to become.And the Yiga are doing everything in their power to bring back their God.Even if it means splitting in two.Post-Calamity Ganon.Working title.This is being cross-posted onto FanFiction.net as well.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue

Prologue

“I’ve been keeping watch over you all this time. I’ve witnessed your struggles to return to us as well as your trials in battle. I always thought - no, I always believed - that you would find a way to defeat Ganon. I never lost faith in you all these many years. Thank you, Link...the Hero of Hyrule. May I ask...Do you really remember me?”

One hundred years. One hundred years she had pondered such a reunion. What does one say to the person that saved their entire kingdom? She had contemplated it, years of careful planning. Every scenario she could muster up, from Link returning with a missing earring to missing limbs.

So why, why were those the words that had slipped her lips first?

Oh, what a selfish fool she was. Here Link stood before her, battle wounds and exhaustion clearly on his face, and all she could do was think of her own selfish desires. Her own need to be remembered by him alone. Sometimes, lost in the abyss of fighting Calamity Ganon, she had begun to wonder, was she saving the people of her land, or was she saving Link and him alone?

_Oh, goddess, was there any reincarnation as greedy as me?_

And yet, he spoke not a word. He simply stood before her, silent as ever, with that damn hood covering his eyes. Are they still the same colour of the ocean waves, she wondered. Do they still carry the same need for duty, do they light up at the idea of food or widen into the cutest doe-like features when he’s surprised?

How long has it been since she spoke? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? She cannot tell. Time has become a jumbled mess when all she had to pass time was wait. Wait for Ganon to make a move. Wait for Link to awaken. Wait for him to return to the castle, one hundred years after being on the brink of death, to save her.

Waiting.

She was sick of waiting.

Before she could stop herself, her legs had begun to move, her arms encircling the knight that had stood as her shadow for so long. The tears that spilled down her cheeks and fell upon the shoulder of Link’s champions tunic were those of relief.

Relief that she was free. Relief that Ganon had been defeated. Relief that at least one person she had loved had survived and she could hold them once more.

She could feel his warmth, bask in his familiar scent of grass and horse and the remains of a smokey fire. She could feel the material of the tunic she had made, back when she couldn’t stand his face. Oh, what a fool she had been.

One hundred years of feeling only suffocation, smelling only malice, thinking only of escape and hearing only the voice of the demon that smothered her.

And now? Now she was free, and every sense was engulfed with Link.

Link, whose arms now encircled her in return. Link, whose fingers were tangled in her matted hair. Link, whose eyes were still hidden by that damn hood.

Oh, how she didn’t care. He was here. She was here. The calamity was gone and they were free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Sunshines! 
> 
> This is the first fanficiton I've written in years, so I'm glad to have you along on this journey.
> 
> Please provide me with comments and constructive criticism! I'm looking to improve my writing in general through this story. 
> 
> I have a basic plot outlined, and I can't wait to share it with you.
> 
> As far as Link's memories, I want to write them in a way that the readers will also discover more about Link and Zelda past together as the journey continues. This way, the moments will feel fresh and new to even those reading. 
> 
> I'm also posting the first chapter, because, let's be real, a prologue isn't a good look into how the story will continue.
> 
> I can't wait to bring you all along for the ride!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

“I remember you.” 

The first words she had heard in the past one hundred years that didn’t come from that damn demon, and she was trying her best not to cry once more. Link had already dealt with far too many tears in the past few minutes - she thought, at least - than she had allowed him to see in total previous to this day. But she couldn’t help herself.

To be deprived of the touch, the sound, the simple smell of others for so long and the words - oh, the words she had dreamed of hearing all those years - being the first to grace her. She was in heaven. A love sick sort of heaven.

“But,” Link added, attempting to take a step away but her grip on his tunic only tightened. A sigh had left his lips. “I don’t remember everything. Bits and pieces. How we got to places, what we said traveling to them…” a pause. A shake of his head. “I don’t remember those. I can’t remember my family, even. I know my father was a knight but that’s only because  _ you  _ had told me he was. But, Princess, I do remember you.”

“With time you will remember, I’m sure of it.” She spoke without thinking. She moved without thinking, her hands settling on his cheeks so naturally. Her eyes met his, getting lost in the waves that settled within them. “We have all the time in the world, Link, for you to remember.”

Silence once again, but he didn’t look away, nor did she. His soft, gentle features she had once learned to read were hardened now. He wasn’t just her Appointed Knight anymore.

He was her Hero.

The trials he’d faced were written so clearly there. The tiny scrapes and scars from different battles she had only been able to watch over littered his face. His lips were chapped and cracked, but his eyes. They were so full of confusion? Anger? A brew of emotion mixed with...warmth and relief.

“Link, I-”

“We must get going, Princess.” Once again he stepped back. This time she let him. “If we leave now we can be in Kakariko Village by tomorrow evening.”

She could do nothing but watch him walk to his stallion, the unsung hero in the last battle. She was never good with horses, not like Link, but to see him around the creatures always warmed her heart. 

“Kakariko?”

“Impa. She’ll want to know before anyone that you’re safe and alive.” 

He offered his hand. She took it. And soon enough she was hoisted up onto the horse, Link pressed to her back in seconds. 

“She has a granddaughter now,” Link started, the horse beginning to move as she pressed against him. They’d never traveled like this before, but oh, how she wasn’t opposed to it. “Her name is Paya.”

“A pretty name,” She stated, one hand settled on his chest, her ear pressed above it. How she missed the sound of a beating heart. She could get drunk on it. The steady rhythm of life. 

_ Oh, tears, stop threatening with such ease. _

But the moment was brief, and soon she was pulling hard on the reigns that settled in Link’s grip. There was the familiar look of surprise, his eyes widening, but she could barely enjoy their return as she slipped from the horse to empty her stomach in the grass.

Malice. That’s all that filled her frailing body. It burned on the way up, the horrid stench filling her nose once more. She had only just escaped that demon's scent so briefly and now it had returned. 

“Well shit,” She could feel Link’s presence behind her before she heard his voice. Her hair was suddenly pulled from her face and she knew it’s texture wasn’t the spun silk her maids had prided themselves with. It felt like hay. She dreaded it. He didn’t say a thing. 

She remained there for some time, emptying her stomach of the only thing she had been surrounded by for a century. The stars came out before she deemed herself recovered enough to stand, but her legs couldn’t hold her and she was falling against Link once more.

A hundred years and she had never taken the time to consider what consequences she would face returning to an unused body. 

Link was aiding her once more, but the pain in her stomach, the burning of her throat, it was all too much. She knew in her current condition travel would be unreasonable. Looking at her tired knight only confirmed their need for rest.

“Perhaps,” she spoke, voice raspy and torn with pain, “perhaps we should rest and travel in the morning. We’ve both pushed our bodies to the limit, it seems. Although, I must admit, you are far better at hiding your exhaustion than me. As always, Sir Knight.”

He wanted to argue. He wanted to push his princess back onto the stallion and ride to the nearest stable. It was only a few hours ride from where they were. But he knew she was right. Neither were fit for hours of travel, by horse or not. 

He contemplated warping. Finding someone to get them. To bring them somewhere protected. But he’d have to wait hours for them to arrive, and although warping took far less out of him than fighting camps of bobokins, he was sure the smallest warp would be his pushing point.

It’s not every day he had to take on the kingdom's strongest foe, after all. 

“Princess-” he started, only to be met with a raise of her hand and a shake of her head. 

“This isn’t something I’m willing to argue. You’ve defeated a beast, Link. We need rest. My spirit has only just returned to my body after a century, and you’ve defeated the strongest monster that has ever inhabited our land. Rest, Link.” 

She was pale. He was pale. Yet, he managed to take out a duo of bedrolls from his infinite pouch. His legs were screaming, begging him to stop, but the need to protect his princess remained stronger. An instinct. A desire he couldn’t quite explain in depth. 

She too regained her footing, though not with as much grace as Link. He offered her a change of clothes, which she gladly took. They wouldn’t fit well, considering Link was far more physically fit than her, but she didn’t mind. They smelled like Link. The only scent that seemed to calm her now. The only scent that rid the remaining hints of malice from her nose.

Bedrolls out beneath a tree, the two managed to get as comfortable as they could in the grasses of a dampened field. 

Zelda longed to speak to him. To ask him of his journeys. To ask what he truly remembered, but her aching muscles and struggle to keep her eyes opened prevented such a task. Instead, she simply settled a hand on Link’s shoulder, a desperate need of reassurance she was not alone, and drifted into an endless slumber. 

————-

By the time she woke, everything had changed. She was in a proper bed, in a room that was oddly familiar. She hadn’t been there before, but perhaps, when overseeing Link’s adventures, he’d been in this very room. 

She rolled onto her side, taking in her surroundings. A vanity, a little table with a book, a dresser and very few belongings. A bedroom, but not hers. 

With a sigh, she reached for her hair. It felt like straw, still, but it wasn’t as knotted as she remembered it being in the field when she returned to a physical form. She still wore Links clothes. A simple tunic and pair of pants that still carried the remaining hints of a fire. 

Slowly she sat up, hugging her knees to her chest, settling her chin there. She was too afraid to move. Her trust in her body had vanished in such a short amount of time, and she was afraid of what she’d find past the doorway. 

Mostly, she wanted to know where Link was. 

It was several minutes before she finally gave in, attempting to stand with the aid of the wall and headboard. Her legs felt foreign, like her body was not her own, the silent command to walk was a struggle she’d never thought she’d have to bear. 

She’d only gotten a few feet when her eyes lifted, meeting those of a young Sheikah in the doorway.

“I-Impa?” Zelda choked. The girl was familiar. Extremely so. 

The girl stared at her. “Princess-“ the word escaped, barely an audible whisper. “Grandmother!” She ran off down the stairs but her voice carried, “Grandmother! Master Link! She’s awake!” 

“Shh, Paya dear, no need to shout. I may be old, but the goddesses have gifted me with a strong sense of hearing.” The woman winked, ever so slowly standing off of her stack of pillows.

“Grandmother?” Zelda whispered to herself in confusion, facing the stairs despite the lack of trust she had for her body. A hand on either railing, she took the first wobbly step, then the second. By the third, Link had met her on the stairs, an arm around her waist to guide her down. 

Once again, Link was the reassurance she needed. 

By the time they’d reached the bottom, the nameless girl had a stack of pillows welcoming her.

Zelda had never been so thankful to sit before. 

Comfortable with Link standing a few feet behind her, pillows beneath her bottom, and now a cup of warm tea in her hands, Zelda trusted herself to meet the eyes of the elderly woman on the pillows. 

She blinked, staring for far too long. In any royal court she would have been scolded by now, but the woman just smiled. Patient. Waiting. 

“ _ Impa!”  _ Her cup was forgotten, the aches in her body suddenly healed as she closed the gap between her and one of her oldest, dearest friends. “Impa, you’re alive. I know Link mentioned it but...but you’re truly  _ alive _ . You’re  _ here _ .”

“As are you, Princess.” Impa held her in her arms. It wasn’t the embrace of a long lost friend, but the weakened, loving hug of a family member who’d grown much older than she’d remembered. 

“Oh, Impa.” Tears. How many times would she cry until she’d returned to her strong self? She didn’t care. Not now. Not here. “I thought…I thought I’d lost everyone in the Calamity. Tell me, tell me more people I know live.” She looked up, desperate for an answer, “tell me there’s more reunions I can look forward to.”

“Now, Princess.” The woman hushed, petting her hair slowly, “there aren’t many, but I am not alone. Sheikah have long lifespans, but the Zora have far longer. There are many who remember you there. The Gerudo, Rito and Goron are unlikely to house anyone you remember. And the Hylians…”

“I have Link.” Zelda spoke, knowing where the words would take her. “I am not alone in that regard.”

“Ah, so you have grown since we last met.” Impa smiled, letting Zelda rest against her as long as she needed. “Your quick thinking on the battlefield brought Link back to us. If it wasn’t your directions to take him to the Shrine of Resurrection, the Kingdom would have never returned. Thanks to you and your knight, we sit together once more.” 

Zelda finally broke her gaze from Impa, looking back at Link who stood only a few feet away, as always. A smile was on his lips, and he seemed...relieved.

“You look well,” Zelda spoke, her voice softer as she addressed her knight. “Did you truly just battle Ganon?” 

“It’s been weeks, Princess.” The nameless girl spoke up, blushing hard before shaking her head. “I apologize for speaking out so easily in your presence.” 

“This is Paya, my granddaughter.” Impa nodded to the girl, who was easily the shyest of the Sheikah Zelda had ever met. 

“There’s no need to apologize, Paya.” Zelda didn’t trust herself to stand, instead shimmying over to the stack of pillows across from Impa. She picked up her tea once more, basking in the little warmth it still contained. “I have no kingdom to lead. No castle. No throne. There isn't a need for titles or royal rules and procedures. Please,” she looked to the girl, nearly begging, “just call me Zelda. That’s all I ask.”

“With all due respect, Princess, the Kingdom has survived, but not strongly. It is scattered. They need a leader to reunite them all.” 

“But are they willing to give up their lives as they know it for a Princess with nothing but a name? A legend?” Zelda shook her head. 

“This is a conversation we can continue once your body has returned to its normal state.” Impa concluded. “Link brought you here here three weeks ago. Your body is far from its original form.” Impa smiled, a sad, apologetic sort. “We had a local doctor examine you while you slept. Your muscles are frail. Your body can barely hold down food. It’s best you don’t riddle yourself with a title at the moment. The kingdom has waited a hundred years. A few more days or weeks will not harm it.” 

“Until then,” she continued, “I trust Paya to aid you in your recovery. Small walks. Stretches, expanding that forgotten stomach of yours,” she practically teased. “It may take some time, but the Kingdom needs it as much as you currently do. It will realize that they are truly free. There will be no more blood moons, no more guardians. The dead monsters will truly be dead. Once they realize it’s truly over they will look for answers as to why. By then, you will be on your feet again.” 

Zelda blinked as Impa spoke. During her time battling the demon pig, she’d always thought about coming back to adventures. To technology, to Link and her running through fields, exploring shrines, finding relics. But it was always a dream, she’d known that. A hope to feed her mind during her endless fight.

Yet, coming back to other people guiding her life once more was something she’d always dreaded. The worst of it, was the fact she had no need to argue. Her body was useless. The routine made sense. The words Impa spoke were so obviously the answers. 

She hated it, but she didn’t show it.

“And what will you do?” Zelda turned to Link. He’d always been quiet, but it seemed even more so now. He’d truly forgotten much, but his duty was etched into his skin. A routine he didn't need to remember. “Your duty was appointed by my father. You’ve done more than fulfilled your promise to the King, the Kingdom and its people. I cannot keep you as my Appointed Knight without a rupee to my name. You deserve to be free. To live out the remainder of your life as you chose.” 

“And I am,” Link spoke up, almost offended by her mere thoughts, “I chose to stay by your side, Princess. I did not dedicate my life to a title. I dedicated my life to the person behind it. As long as you will allow it, Princess, I will remain by your side.”

She bit back a smile with a nod. Could she have argued? Yes. Did she want to? No. “Impa, if I may stay here until I recover I-“

“There is no need to ask, Princess, for it had always been planned this way.” The woman smiled, “now, Paya will draw you a bath and give you a proper change of clothes. We will converse more prior to dinner.” She glanced over Zelda’s shoulder to Link. “Link has rediscovered his love for cooking, but I have yet to enjoy it myself. Perhaps he can gift us with a home cooked meal.” 

“Fit for a Princess,” Link bowed. He smiled, knowing the words intended for his dismissal. He bowed once towards Zelda before leaving the home, headed off to fulfill Impa’s request.

Zelda slowly stood back up, graced with the touch of Paya to her waist, guiding her back upstairs. “Thank you, for everything thus far.” She smiled at the girl. She was pretty, especially up close. For the briefest moment Zelda almost felt envious, but for what reason she couldn’t tell. 

“It’s an honour, Princess. Grandmother has filled my childhood with stories of you and Link my whole life. To be able to aid you in my lifetime and hers is something both of us are beyond thankful for.” 

Her smile was even pretty. One Zelda easily returned. 

She was sat on a bed she had grown to understand as Payas while a bath was drawn in another room. Her arms hugged at the tunic around her, not quite ready for clothes belonging to anyone but Link. To voice it aloud, she knew her feelings would be obvious. Or perhaps whoever caught on would dub her crazy. A stalker, perhaps. But truly, Link was familiar in a world she hadn’t seen much of. He was the last reminder of the champions she’d surrounded herself with. The reason the powers that flowed through her still hummed in her veins. The reason she was still alive. The reason she’d remained fighting for so long.

But duty called and she couldn’t grace people beyond these doors with such an appearance, no matter who they were. 

Paya soon returned, pulling Zelda from her thoughts and guiding her to the room next door. 

“Can you undress yourself?” 

Zelda starred in the mirror. A reflection she couldn’t recognize as her own. Her hair was hers, her green eyes, her lips and nose and smile. It was all hers, but yet, they weren’t. They belonged to a fighter, not a gracious princess parading around in springs and praying to endless spirits. She’d seen battlefields and the losses of wars. Death and dismay. Pain. She was someone new and someone who even she was scared of. 

“Princess?” Paya’s voice once again reminded her of where she was, and she glanced at the gentle girl across the room. 

“If you don’t mind, I would appreciate some help.” Now it was time for Zelda to have a timid smile. “Back home I used to argue with my maids to allow me to bathe alone, but I don’t trust my own legs to hold me long enough to undress.” She admitted. 

Paya need not hear any more, helping Zelda undress and practically lifting her over the large lip of the tub. 

Zelda sunk down, only her chin above the water as she scrubbed her skin with soaps and herbs. She needed to rid every inch of her, every pore of any hint Calamity Ganon was near her. Beneath her fingernails, behind her ears until they nearly bled. 

Paya simply watched, handing her soap and scrubs whenever she requested.

Her hair was a chore, and the more she attempted to wash it clean, the more clumps of her golden locks met her hand. 

“Paya,” she looked at her, silently glad she hadn’t left her alone all this time. “Please…please cut my hair.”

“But, princess, it’s a symbol-“

“I know, I know, but it’s dead. If I keep it long I will lose it all, and the kingdom will forget my heroism and remember me only for being bald.” She gave her a half hearted smile. “And we cannot have that, now can we.” 

“But the goddesses-“

“They’ll understand. They’re the reason I’m in this condition to begin with.” 

Paya still seemed hesitant. Zelda sighed. “I’ll cut it first, then you’ll just have to touch it up.” 

“That feels like cheating.” But Paya smiled. She left, only briefly, and returned with scissors. 

Not wanting to bathe alongside strands of hair, Zelda left the tub with aid from Paya. A towel, then a robe, and finally a seat in front of the mirror followed. 

Zelda stared at herself. She seemed better than prior to the bath, but she still didn’t entirely recognize who she’d become. Yet, she was no longer afraid of the image staring back at her. She was, in a strange way, proud. 

Scissors met her hair, one snip, followed by another until her locks rested above her shoulder in a little bob. Paya made quick work to even it out, making the whole thing presentable before guiding Zelda to a bowl of warm water to once again fight the mess of her hair.

It seemed like hours the two were together, but by the end Zelda finally felt clean. Her hair was short, barely long enough to tug into a ponytail and the thought, for the first time, made her giggle. “My knight's hair is longer than my own.”

Paya giggled as well at the thought.

She helped the princess into clothes Impa had hidden from even Paya until today. Zelda old champions tunic. Her old pants. Boots instead of sandals. She felt ready once more to ride a horse by Link’s side. Her body quickly reminded her that wasn’t quite a possibility yet, but the idea still made her smile. 

“Come,” Paya took her hand freely, and Zelda felt a smile grace all the way up to her cheeks, “I want to see grandmother’s and Link’s reactions when they see your hair.”

“I’m sure they’ll just be happy to see me in anything other than that dreaded prayer gown. Even prior to the awakening of that -that  _ demon-  _ we all hated that stupid dress.” 

Paya giggled once more. The two soon descended down the stairs where Impa still waited for them. Link was still vacant from the home. 

“Princess, your hair is stunning.” Impa smiled. Zelda expected a scolding. This was far better. 

“Time did no favours to my hair. It had to go. Paya, thank you once again for everything.” 

“With pleasure, Princess.” A bow. Zelda still hated bows. “If I may be excused, I would like to pray before dinner.

“Go,” Impa waved her hand, “and don’t return unless Link and his cooking is by your side.” 

Paya bowed before exiting the home, leaving the Princess and the past royal advisor to some time alone.

“Impa, I must thank you for fulfilling all the promises you had made to me. Link’s tunic, his memories, the divine beasts. It was all thanks to you.”

“Princess, you know better than to thank me for such things. Yes, you had advised me to do such, but as a member of the Sheikah I would have done just the same without your guidance. Truthfully, with the aid of the Slate alone, I would have had just as much faith in Link to complete the tasks without the guidance to do so.”

“I only wish he had recovered more memories than just the ones from the photos I left behind. I feel so selfish, so guilty, that all I could provide him with are moments by my side. His family, his friends throughout the castle, I couldn’t provide him with memories of any of them.”

“Princess,” Impa raised her hand, “Let me remind you that you carried the Slate on the most important journeys leading up to the Calamity. The photos you left behind were not taken with regard to being the capsules used to retrieve his memories. No one planned for him to die.”

“The Sheikah of the past had. That’s why they built the shrine, and yet, I never considered why they would construct such a contraption. If it wasn’t for the sword, I would have never thought to bring him there after his fall.”

“The Goddesses truly have kept an eye on Hyrule for far longer than our history allows us to remember. They broke even their own rule, allowing you to hear the sword.”

“Desperation. Even they knew I had failed them for so long. If only...If only I had been in a position that allowed my realizations. That allowed the thoughts that truly unlocked my powers. I wouldn’t have needed to waste so much time in the Springs. Ten years of my life would have been fulfilled, not wasted.”

“Ah, but Princess, what good does it do to dwell on the past? There is so much of a future to be had. By the people of Hyrule. By the future generations that will benefit from its reconstruction. By the future Chosens Ones when your reincarnations breathe air into the Kingdom once more.”

Zelda settled her hands in her lap, rubbing the back of her right hand, the Triforce still etched in her skin. “Impa,” She spoke, “Do you still have the gloves I used to wear? I...I would prefer not to ride around Hyrule with the Triforce in plain view. Our family kept it a secret for so long, for the safety of its citizens, and quite frankly I’m not ready for the questions to be asked of me in regards to it showing.”

“I was not able to recover them, no, but I will have the local seamstress make you a new pair. Link, as well, for his hasn’t hidden itself either.”

“Thank you, Impa.” Zelda smiled, “And Link? Do you know how much he truly remembers?”

Impa shook her head, “That would be a question better to ask him. He has changed, but so have you. No longer a Knight and a Princess, but a Hero and a Heroine.”

“Perhaps, after dinner, I will be permitted time to speak with him alone. He knows far more of Hyrule, as it stands now, than I do.”

“You need not be permitted time alone with your own knight, Princess, for you’re no longer answering to the requests of a King. In time, your true position of Queen will be recognized, but for now you are free to make decisions on your own. All I ask is that you take my guidance into consideration until then.”

“Of course, Impa. My respect for you has never wavered after all these years. I am forever grateful to have you here, then and now, assisting me in ways I never knew I needed.” 

Zelda sighed, her voice lowering as she continued. “I spent my years in the Springs preparing for the Calamity, but I was never taught what to do once it was over. I haven’t an idea on how to hold royal meetings. All I know is how to show up to them. My father provided me with no guidance, not unlike my mother, but I still have a teacher. I still have you. And for that, I thank the Goddesses for not falling deaf for my needs in this instance.”

“Princess, you have far more understanding than most who hold power in this land currently. The only remaining member of the time past is King Dorephan. Beyond his own court, there are no past rules you must follow. There are some that I would insist you do, yes, for the benefit of our people, but there are many things that have changed in these years. I have faith that you will fill those needed changes with the strongest of abilities.”

“You seem to have far too much faith in me, Impa.”

“How can I not, when you’ve sealed the strongest of beasts alone for a century?”

“But I didn’t finish him off. I simply kept him from growing more powerful. It was Link-”

“It was the duty of you both, as it is written in our history time and time again. No matter the title given of the hero, no matter the era given of the Kingdom. Whether it was twilight, or time, or sky, or sea. It always falls to two, not one, Princess. Together, you fulfill the wishes of the Goddesses. No one is more important than the other. Remember that, and you will be stronger than ever before.”

Silence fell, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It spoke volumes, in fact, to how much understanding the Princess had begun to process. 

“I come bearing gifts,” Link barged in, Paya holding the door despite her protests to at least knock first. The two had arms full of food, the room soon filled with heavening scents of meat, pumpkin, and dare Zelda even think there was fruitcake in the mix.

“Was he always this bad in regards to privacy?” Paya huffed, setting the food down on tables near the wall, wanting to provide them all with as much space as possible.

“Yes,” Zelda giggled, “But it was merely his duty. If it wasn’t the case, I would have been killed by Yiga ten times over.” She stood. The drifting smells of food calling to her. “You’ve made a feast, I see. But is it for the whole village, or just yourself, Sir Knight?” 

“You know I’m quite the glutton, you said so yourself.” Link added, filling a plate with a small selection of foods he’d found to be Zelda’s favourites. A book in the castle had told him as much.

“I never spoke those words out loud. I only ever wrote them-” She paused, “You’ve read my diary!”

“I did. It was in the castle. So was your father’s. I have both back in Hateno if you ever want them back.”

He handed her the plate, and although she wanted nothing more than to provide a witty comeback, she didn’t. She looked at the plate of food, thinking for a moment. “Perhaps I will eat outside. I need the fresh air, and besides, I’m not sure how much I can stomach before getting sick.”

Link nodded, as did Paya. Impa seemed not to care either way once the food was presented to her by her granddaughter.

The evening air was warm, but only existed alongside that of a chilly breeze. It was perfect, truly, if Zelda were to be honest. She moved to the back of the house, Link a few feet behind in case she couldn’t make it, but the bath from earlier seemed to ease her muscles enough to make the short journey manageable. 

Eventually she took a seat, letting her legs dangle off the side as she enjoyed the misty view of a waterfall. She wanted to see the village, but she knew her desire would lead her wanting to see every inch of it, and with her legs as they were and the Triforce still present for all to see, she settled with this view instead.

Link was soon at her side, dangling his legs as well. Before the fall of Hyrule, he would have skipped eating. He would have leaned on a wall, providing her with space. Yet, despite the lack of memory, he seemed comfortable enough to eat at her side.

For that, Zelda was thankful.

They ate in silence. Zelda enjoyed the fresh air. She picked at her food, not wanting to take the risk of emptying her stomach of her first meal in a century, but of all the dishes, the fruitcake was gone entirely. 

It wasn’t until she set her plate aside and laid back to look at the clouds that she finally spoke. “Thank you for bringing me here. I don’t know how you managed, but thank you.”

“Of course, Princess.” He didn’t lay back with her, instead turning to face her. Her hair looked lovely, he noted, but kept the thought locked away with all the others he’d had over the years regarding her appearance. She was beautiful, there was no denying it, but it wasn’t his place to say so. 

“How  _ did  _ you manage it?” She raised a brow at him, head tilted in his general direction.   
  


“I waited until you fell asleep, which didn’t take long I might add, then I used a fairy. It didn’t heal me much, just enough for the ride to the nearest stable. From there, I left you with my friend Beedle, warped here and Impa sent out people to fetch you. I warped back to the stable, sleeping until the entourage came.”

“Wait.” She forced herself to sit back up. “That makes sense, to some degree, except I’ve no idea what warping is.”

“The Sheikah slate,” Link produced it from his side, handing it back to Zelda. “Using it, I can warp to anywhere there’s a shrine on the map. There’s one just up the hill of the village between here and the Great Fairy Fountain.”

There were too many questions to ask, just about warping alone, but her curiosity of the slate got the better of her. She had to learn more. “What else can it do? The slate.”

“A lot,” Link gently took it back from her, settling it on his hip. “But until you recover I can’t show you. Some of it’s too dangerous to do in the village.” He added, a sorry look on his face, “I apologize, Princess.” 

“No, no, it’s alright. I understand.” She did, though her disappointment was written all over her face. “It gives me much to look forward to.”

He smiled. A true smile. One that Zelda remembered quite well. For the briefest moment, her Link had returned, but the moment faded fast and his eyes returned to the waterfall. 

“There’s so much I want to ask you,” He admitted, “And I’m sure there is much to ask me.”

“There is.” She nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“There’s also so much I want to show you, so work hard in getting better.” He insisted, “I’ve traveled all through Hyrule alone, but there was always something missing. I’d wake up, looking across the fire and expecting to see you asleep. I’d find something, like a flower I’d never seen before, and wanted to share it with you. There were so many moments like these, but you weren’t by my side, and it’s only recently I knew it was you that had been missing. Before, it was a ghost, an emptiness I couldn’t place. But now I realize it was you.”

Oh, how easy Link could break her. Make her melt with the simplest of words, but she kept her distance. She didn’t want to push him, not when his memories of her were so few. Yet, she settled on reaching over, giving his arm a small squeeze. “I’ll do my best to recover quickly. I hate being cooped up inside as it is.”

“That, I remember.” He grinned, so proud of the fact. 

They sat there in a familiar, comfortable silence until the sun went down and the stars greeted them. Only then, did she yawn, holding the railing before her to stand back on her feet. “I think it’s time I retire. Thank you, Link, for the food. Your cooking is far better than I remember.”

“Let me help you inside, Princess.” He insisted, standing and dusting himself off. 

His hand on her waist was so natural, though she didn’t speak the fact, and soon his arms were replaced with Payas guiding her up the steps to her bedroom. 

She changed, only for the sake of keeping her riding clothes clean as possible, into a flowing nightgown Paya had found in the depths of her closet.

“Will you remain sleeping in here for the night?” Zelda asked, greeted with a nod from Paya. “Thank you. I don’t believe I’m ready to be on my own. A century with no one but a demon isn’t the best of company.”

She smiled, as did Paya, before settling in the bed she’d apparently found comfort in three weeks past. Her eyes closed, and soon, she was falling into an abyss of comfortable darkness.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter as promised! 
> 
> Of course, what would be the beginning of Hyrule's recovery without a visit to Impa? I also love Paya as a character, so don't be surprised if you see me dragging her along parts of the adventure. 
> 
> For now we're just getting glimpses of Link and Zelda and who they've become, but soon enough the story will amp up.
> 
> Once again, I'd love some comments and constructive criticisms! They keep me motivated!
> 
> Until next Sunday <3


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda has begun to recover and more importantly: She has gloves.

It had been five days since Zelda had awoken in Kakariko Village. 

She’d spent her stay only in Impa’s home. Her and Paya had played games to pass the time whenever she wasn’t training her body to work like most other Hylian would. Stretches, long nightly walks when no one would interrupt, endless laps up and down the stairs between Paya’s room and the main floor. Anything and everything the little space could provide to aid her healing body.

On the fifth day, when Zelda was sure her sanity would be suffering from being in the same, unchanging surroundings, the local seamstress arrived with Impa’s promised gifts. 

Gloves

A matching pair for both herself and Link. They were brown, leather, matching the belt and boots of her riding attire. The tops were fingerless, allowing for easy movement, and of course the most important fact was they covered the triforce on her hand well. 

“You’ve outdone yourself, Impa. These must have cost quite a bit. I promise to repay every ounce of hospitality when I’m back on my feet again.”

“Nonsense. They are a gift, a part of our peoples duty if you will. Now go,” The woman waved her off, smiling, “Explore the village while the sun is high.”

Zelda didn’t waste another second, pulling her new gloves on and running out into the village air. Link, who’d only just received the gloves himself, waved from the stable where his horse was resting, and Zelda was quick to return to his side.

“Let’s go,” She tugged his arm, a giddy, childish need for exploring apparent in her eyes. “You said there was a Great Fairy Fountain nearby. Let’s start there. Then I want to meet everyone and learn their names. I won’t be satisfied until I can place every face to their proper name.” 

Link starred at her, allowing his arm to be tugged but barely budging beyond that. There was something in this moment that made the gears in his mind turn. A memory that desired to escape, but it simply couldn’t. 

A shake of his head and a smile later he began to move his feet, allowing his princess to guide him the first few steps. “Princess,” he chuckled as she quickly whipped her head back to him, looking ready to argue if he denied her request, “Let me lead the way.”

Zelda blushed, letting go of his arm and nodded. She stood, waiting for him to be not nearly a step ahead of her before following him. “I’ve only ever seen drawings of the Great Fountains. Father said the fairies residing inside were far too mature for me to see.”

“I agree with the King,” Link added, a shiver coursing through him, “And if you don’t mind, I’d rather we don’t see a fairy, either.”

“You’ve met one?” Her eyes lit up, a curious wonder filling them.

“Yeah, but they’re not like the ones in stories.” He insisted, “They’re very...touchy.”

A laugh escaped the Princess. A true, joyous laugh as her imagination ran wild. Link, so stoic and unmoving, afraid of nothing and not even hesitating to take down a legendary demon. Oh, but a great fairy, that was his one true fear. That was where the Hero drew his line. It was comical and she couldn’t help but laugh even more.

Link was smiling, looking to her as she lost herself in a fit of laughter. It was contagious, the joy in such a simple moment. “Your laugh,” he spoke, “it’s familiar.”

“Perhaps because it was very rare anyone got me to laugh besides you and a few of the other Champions.” She caught her breath, holding her side just a tad. She hadn’t laughed in one hundred years, but the pain in her ribs was a welcoming one. A reminder her emotions were still true.

They continued their short journey through town, taking their time as they began up the hill. Zelda had climbed it twice with Paya in the evenings prior, when she couldn’t sleep for fear of her own dreams, but in the day it seemed so different. A cucoo met them outside of the shrine Link had mentioned warping to, and Zelda knelt down to greet it. 

“They must have gotten loose again.” Link stayed back, watching the Princess. “Let’s pretend we didn’t see it for now. I’m sure I’ll be asked to get them all rounded up later.”

Zelda giggled, looking up at the shrine before her, standing and dusting herself off. “Could we go in one?”

“If you’d like, though this one is pretty boring.” Link shrugged, “I’ll bring you to one with a puzzle instead of a fight. Your inner nerd will love trying to figure them out.”

Zelda stared at him, blinking once more. There was so much he seemed to remember, even if he hadn’t realized it himself. “I’d like that,” a nod. She glanced towards the next hill, starting to take the lead once more.

Link was quick to follow, regaining his single step in front of her. She moved far slower this hill, but he didn’t mind, enjoying the slow pace of things after the past year of rushing. 

It felt natural for the two to be wandering so freely side by side. Princess Zelda looking at every small detail. Trees and what grew on or under them. Flowers, where they bloomed, what they could be used for. Animals she could admire from a distance. The only thing missing for the sight was the Sheikah Slate and a journal in her hand.

Link had returned to his usual walk as well. Watching the Princess wherever her feet lead her. Admiring as her eyes lit up, shaking his head when she suggested he tried some strange mushroom or herb she’d only just discovered. It had been only minutes since they’d reached the top of the hill, but with the amount of exploring in the short time, it felt like hours.

He welcomed it. She welcomed it. 

A simple return to something that, for once, for them both, seemed normal. Right. Like they were meant to be there.

Finally done her exploring, Zelda turned to him, hands clasped in front of herself with a pleasant smile. “Let’s continue to the fountain, shall we?”

“This way, Princess.” Link smiled, leading once more as she easily fell in time with his steps.

Her gasp was audible when the fountain came into view. Fairies galore resided in the small pools of water surrounding the most massive of plants she’d ever seen. “Link,” She breathed, reaching for his arm and grasping his sleeve, “It’s been so long since I’ve seen something so…” She couldn’t find the word, shaking her head and holding onto him as they approached closer.

The fairies soon disappeared from sight, the flowers surrounding the area continued to give off a soft glow.

Among them were her favourite. Silent Princesses. A memory she had, but dare not speak, for she wanted to see if Link would remember on his own.

“This one’s the weakest, but don’t tell her I said that.” Link spoke in regard to the fairy before he winked at her, sending a shiver through Zelda’s spine. 

If he’d noticed, he hid it well.

“All of this right outside of Kakariko,” Zelda started, kneeling down in a pool of water to admire a plant that had grown so easily there. Her knees and lower legs would be wet, but she wouldn’t mind. Riding in the rain had always been her favourite, and she was never one to back out of a dip in Zora’s Domain. “It’s fascinating how much has prospered while so many others have suffered during the past century.”

Link knelt beside her, admiring the flower in her hand as well. Another memory, he was sure of it, but he couldn’t rack his brain enough to remember.

“A Silent Princess,” She spoke, looking to Link. “it’s quite amazing, really. It has benefits when consumed. It boosts stealth abilities,” her gaze returned to the flower, “It seems fitting for it to reside in the home of the Sheikah for that reason.”

“I haven’t seen many,” Link admitted.

“You wouldn’t, no. They only grow in the wild without the aid of people.” She shook her head, “At one time in history they were believed to be extinct because lovers would pluck them as a sign of their undying love. A proposal prior to a ring, I suppose. But now, even here, they prosper.”

“Princess, if I may ask a favour.” 

Zelda let go of the flower, looking to Link, “of course.”

“I have a memory around this flower and it ended with me nearly eating a raw frog. Please, for the sake of the frog and myself, let’s not have that happen again.”

Zelda starred, blinked, laughed and nodded. She returned her gaze to the flower, trying her best to hide the sheer joy she felt. He’d remembered that day. That moment. One of the first times they had actually enjoyed each other's company. He’d remembered it. 

“Do you remember what happened after you made me let go of the frog?”

“No,” Link shook his head, “What happened?”

“I spent the whole afternoon searching for frogs. We didn’t end up at the nearest stable until past midnight. You had to pay the host extra to take us in because we had woken them at such an early hour.” She paused, beginning to laugh,” And you fell asleep in the hallway waiting for me to dress the next morning, so I put a frog down your shirt.”

“You didn’t. I would have remembered that.”

“Oh, but I did. And you befriended it.” She added, matter of factly. “You let it out in a pond by the stable before we left and refused to talk the rest of the trip.”

“I don’t believe you,” Link started, although something of the story rang a bell, “If I had befriended a frog I would have named it.”

“You did. You named it the same as every other creature you’d ever found. Epona. Just like your old horse.”

“No way,” Link’s jaw dropped, “I named my current horse Epona.”

“A natural instinct I see,” The princess laughed, standing back up to her feet, “Now, you must show me the rest of the village. It already seems similar to how I remember it being. Do you perhaps know where Purah and Robbie’s homes are? I’m nearly certain Impa would have told me if they had passed.”

“I know where they are, but they’re not in Kakariko.” Link began to walk, waving her to follow. “Robbie has a lab in Akkala with his wife, Jerrin. And Dr. Purah lives in her lab out in Hateno, along with her assistant Symin.”

“They’re not working together?” That seemed odd to her. The two had been inseparable when they’d resided in the castle. It was always Impa who seemed the outcast of the trio.

“No.” Link shook his head, letting the Princess hold his sleeve as they descended down the hill towards the village once more. “They moved separate ways once the Calamity happened so the Yiga couldn’t get to all three of them. That way, one would be alive, at least was their hope, when I returned.”

“It seems to have turned out positive if they’re all alive.”

“Only because Dr. Purah cheated death,” Link snorted, “You’ll see what I mean when we meet her.”

“Soon.” Zelda nodded, her gaze returning to the homes she’d remembered so vividly.

She’d only visited Kakariko a few times when she was younger, but she’d always loved the architecture of the village. It wasn’t stone and marble, or flashes of gold and blue to show off power to the people throughout Hyrule. They were so simple. Homey. The way Zelda would have preferred to live. But after Purah and Robbie had joined Impa in the castle residence, she had no reason to visit Kakariko. Without even a Divine Beast residing there, she’d all but forgotten her love for the village. But now, with Link by her side, her desire to enjoy the atmosphere had been rekindled.

The people were the same as she remembered, taking the afternoon to meet each one. Link was helpful, already knowing most by name, occupation, and whatever favour they’d eventually owe him for. 

A sales clerk he’d shown fireflies once. A man with an unhealthy obsession with cucoos. A guard who once belonged to the Yiga Clan, though that was a story she was told to keep secret. Each person in the village had a story. Zelda wanted to learn them all.

By evening, she found herself knelt in front of a goddess statue. This time, though, unlike her past prayers, they were not begging for power, but instead thanking them for the ability to save the home she’d loved the most. The people of the Kingdom. And silently, she had added Link to the list. A special place just for the Hero of it all. 

“Princess,” It was Paya who spoke, joining Link by her side. She seemed flustered, just standing so close to him. “I’ve been told to collect you and bring you back for dinner with grandmother.” She glanced to Link, a blush creeping on her cheeks, “And Master Link, your presence has been requested by Cado. It seems his cucoos have disappeared again and he’s having trouble returning them home.”

Link glanced to Zelda. A smirk playing at his lips, screaming I told you so.

With a bow, he left to aid the man Zelda was quickly deciding she would avoid most. Joining Paya’s side, the duo headed back to the Elder’s home, both silently eager for whatever was to be served.

“Princess, you look well,” Impa gestured to a stack of pillows by her side. Zelda took the seat without hesitation. “I hear you’ve acquainted yourself with nearly the entire village. I would suspect you’re fairing far better than I had expected you to in such a short period of time. Then again, I suppose you’re not an average Hylian.”

Zelda smiled at her words, waiting for her to finish before speaking up. “It’s lovely. Link seems to know everyone so well, and his aid has been appreciated. He also spoke of Purah and Robbie, and I intend to visit them as soon as we leave the village.”

“I must object,” Impa shook her head. “I believe you should head towards Zora’s Domain. I have sent news to King Dorephan of yours and Links return, and he’s eager to speak with you both.”

“Only to Link, I’m sure. In regards to me, he’ll probably ask me to rid myself of the title I still hold.” Zelda sighed, smiling sweetly at Paya when she brought their meals in. She took a seat on Impa’s other side, listening intently throughout the conversation. 

“I would suspect the same. The Zora are proud people, and they’ve survived with little struggle while the Hylians have struggled to make ends meet.” Impa took a sip of her tea, nodding to Zelda to eat. “As far as Link goes, he can no longer marry their daughter, for she has passed. Yet I believe the King looks at him as a son, and the Prince has taken fondly to him with ease. It may be bold of me to suggest, but it’s in the best interest of yourself and the Kingdom if you keep Link at your side more than ever. He is an image of your success. It will eat at them if they dare to think of ridding the land of the return of a monarchy.”

“Although your ideas most certainly will ring true, there is one fear I know I must face with my time there. The Zora are proud, but they also hold a high regard for tradition, and without Hylian Nobles to bring forward their sons as suitors, I’m afraid they will present the Prince himself.”

Paya choked on her tea, nearly sending the beverage up through her nose, “Prince Sidon?” Paya’s eyes widened as she stared between the two in disbelief.

“Nobles marry other Nobles, and the Zora hold the only monarchy currently established.”

“But, Prince Sidon? Grandmother, you cannot be serious. The true suitor is staring us all in the face.” Paya insisted, practically forgetting Zelda’s presence in the room. “For it not to be Master Link-”

“He’s a knight, not a noble,” Zelda spoke after swallowing a rather chewy bite of meat. “And with his memories forgotten there’s no point in fighting it. As much as my love for him remains, he doesn’t remember it was ever there in the first place.”

Silence. Not a comfortable one, either. The three looked between each other, so much they wanted to say, but no way to say it. 

“Well, now, that’s only if the idea comes up.” Impa concluded, “Most likely, you will be argued with on the stability of the Kingdom without need for an overriding monarchy. We must not jump to conclusions.”

“But we must also speak of every possibility in preparations for the conversation. If such a situation would arise that Prince Sidon is presented as a suitor, I don’t want to seem surprised or rude when given my answer.”

“And what, if I may ask, will that answer be?” Impa glanced to Zelda.

Her appetite was gone, her plate settled on the floor beside her as she stared at her reflection in the spoon she held. “No, thank you. Time’s have changed. As you told me when I first arrived, some rules are to be reinstated, others shall be forgotten.”

“Is this all in hopes for a miracle regarding a certain knight?” Impa raised a brow.

“Yes. As silly as that may sound. I’ve spent a century of my life practically forgotten. A legend. A bundle of light in a prison alongside a demon to protect those whom I’ve never met. If the Goddesses will allow him to remember, then I intend to do something for myself. Just this once, I desire to put myself before my Kingdom.”

“And if he never returns as the man you once knew?” 

“Grandmother, is that truly appropriate to ask-”

“Then I will find a suitor who wants me for more than political gain.” She paused before adding, “Besides, our biology isn’t compatible. Although I wouldn’t mind marrying a Zora if love was the motive, I would never be able to carry a child with them.” She glanced to Impa, “And as we know, we must keep the royal bloodline for the sake of Hyrule. I will have a daughter, as every other Queen before me, and her name will be the same as my own. That is the only way the Goddess’ blood and the triforce of wisdom will remain in Hyrules hand.”

“I’m impressed, Princess. You spoke to me stating you had no clue what you were doing in regards to your placement as future Queen, and yet, you’ve argued with me well. Your points, at least some, come from certainty that cannot be argued.”

“That you, Impa.” Zelda stood, glancing at her nearly full plate. “I apologize, but I’ve seemed to have lost my appetite. I think I will pray before making preparations to leave in the morning.”

“So soon?” Paya looked hurt, yet understanding at the girl she’d quickly grown so close to. To be friends with the Princess was a dream come true.

“It’s best not to avoid the inevitable. Besides, I think Link is ready to ride until his horse falls over. He was never good at staying in one place for very long.”

“I will gather an entourage to accompany you. A few of our warriors.” Impa insisted. 

Zelda paused, thinking about the offer for some time. “That’s rather thoughtful of you, but I must decline. Perhaps after the Domain visit I will need such assistance, but for now, I wish to travel by Link’s side alone. It’s not something we will be able to do after the visit, once the Kingdom knows what we’ve managed. I want to embrace the little time we have of freedom while I still can.

“Although I would argue, I believe your mind is set. The offer remains, both before, and after you’ve returned from your visit with King Dorephan.”

The Princess nodded, but her expression was unreadable. “Thank you, Impa. I will be sure to say farewell to you both in the morning. For now, I must pray for our safe travels.”

She left before Impa could reply. A sigh escaped her, the fresh air cooling her nerves. She hadn’t realized how anxious she had become in such a short conversation. 

The Princess knelt before the Goddess statue once more. She cradled her hands in prayer, whispering the words she’d had written in her memory for as long as she could remember. Had she learned to walk before the words of prayer? Sometimes, she questioned such a fact. 

“Princess.”

“Sir Link.” She replied without opening her eyes. Without turning to him.

“It’s been hours.” His hand settled on her shoulder. “Impa told me you want to leave in the morning. We can’t do that without you getting some sleep.” He insisted, gently shaking her shoulder.

“Hours? Has it been that long?” She opened her eyes, looking down at her gloved hands. Her right hand ached, and hesitantly she removed the glove covering the triforce. As she suspected, it was bright with a warm, gentle glow. “Interesting.”

Link took the glove, carefully pulling it back on her. She didn’t resist, but her eyes didn’t break away from the symbol, even once it was hidden under the leather. 

He’d seen her like this before, but when and where he couldn’t place. One hand settled on her waist, the other in her hand as he slowly helped her stand, guiding her towards the Elder’s house. Still, the Princess gave no resistance, her eyes remaining as they were.

“Princess?” Paya looked up from a game of cards she was playing with her grandmother. The elder had been too stubborn to sleep.

“She’s in some sort of trance,” Link continued to guide her through the home, ignoring the rule of keeping from Paya’s quarters in order to aid her to a comfortable bed. 

Paya allowed the rule to be broken, of course, following Link worriedly before kneeling in front of her friend. “Princess Zelda? Whatever is the matter.”

Zelda hummed a little, taking off the glove again to reveal the warm glow once more. “Do you think, perhaps, I’ve failed? That the Calamity is merely sleeping and will awaken tomorrow?”

“It won’t,” Paya insisted, carefully wrapping her hands around the glowing hand of the Princess. “You and Link have succeeded, Princess. I’ve read many books, and this is a common sort of occurrence.”

“Is that so?” Zelda finally looked up, glancing to Paya with a strange sort of smile. One forced for Paya’s sake alone. “Then I suppose we have nothing to worry about. Do return to your card game. I’ll be alright.”

Paya was hesitant, glancing at Link, who merely nodded and watched as Paya left the room. 

Her appointed knight knelt before her next, taking off his own glove and holding her hand with his own. Both triforces glowed, before the light evaporated, each returning to a resting state. 

“Marvelous,” Zelda blinked, looking up at Link, who only stared back in concern. “I wonder what would happen if all three pieces came together.”

“For the sake of everyone, it’s best we don’t find out.” Link pulled away, easing Zelda to lay down. “Sleep, Princess, the journey to Zora’s Domain is a few days' time.”

“Will you stay? Right where you are? Until morning?” She asked, voice timid and small.

“I will.” Link nodded. “Now rest, Princess.”

She looked at him, reaching for his hand. He hesitated, but allowed her to take it, and only then did she manage to close her eyes and fall victim to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter finished before posting the first and it was so hard not to post it right away! 
> 
> You may have noticed I've already changed the stories name, but that's with good reason. Sometime in the next few chapters the title will be made clear.
> 
> I really loved writing diplomatic Zelda, and I cannot wait to get to the chapters taking place in Zora's Domain for this reason. I have so many ideas in my head, I'm not sure which I'll actually pursue.
> 
> Please keep your comments and creative criticism coming! 
> 
> Until next week!


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda are headed to the closest stable, but not without confronting a band of bokoblins.

It wasn’t Link’s hand Zelda held by morning. It was Paya’s soft, gentle fingers laced in her own. The Sheikah looked up, smiling at the Princess, her voice nearly a whisper. “Good morning, Princess. Master Link has begun to prepare Epona and one of the village's horses for your travels. He apologizes for not being here when you awake.” 

Zelda blinked, slowly retracting her hand from Paya’s as her body moved to sit up. Her hand ached, her head felt heavy, but she didn’t want to delay her trip. She was eager to see more of Hyrule. She was more eager to be alone with Link once again.

“Thank you, Paya.” She smiled, swinging her legs over the bed and picking up her riding clothes. She slipped behind the privacy curtain that separated the bed she was using and the cot Paya had been resting in during Zelda’s visit. 

The Princess spoke nothing as she dressed. After fighting with her attire for some time, she finally finished by hiking up her riding boots and enclosing the wristband of her gloves. She stepped from behind the curtain, letting Paya brush her hair as she settled in front of the vanity. 

“Princess, may I ask something private?” 

“You may ask anything, Paya. Whether or not I choose to answer is the true question.” She bit back a yawn before glancing in the mirror to watch Paya work. 

“Did Master Link return your affections prior to the calamity?” 

Zelda went quiet, closing her eyes at the question. The two had spoken of their confused feelings many times. What was duty, what was proper, what was the visions they shared of past lives and what of the future. 

They’d shared more than words, she’d remembered. Her lips had pressed to his many times, but the words had never left either of them. 

“I’d like to think so, Paya, but we never spoke much of such things. A Princess and her Knight? The Kingdom wouldn’t have it. Especially as I was the face of failure and he was the face of hope.” She glanced back to Paya in the mirror, smiling timidly. “Your feelings for him run deep. I can see it in your eyes.” 

“They do,” Paya admitted without hesitation, “but they are simply a childish crush.” It was a lie, Zelda knew. A lie Paya told herself to feel better. “Grandmother, Aunt Purah, Robbie...they all have told me stories about the two of you together. I think your heart rings true, Princess.” 

“I only hope he remembers himself.” Zelda sighed, “sometimes I can see the Link I knew. The way his face lights up, or a particular way he smiles or laughs. When he makes a stupid pun or an unexpected comment that just…” she shook her head, “but perhaps I shouldn’t be banking on the return of the Link I knew, and instead focus on the one who’s here now. I’m not the same, either. To expect that of him is selfish and impractical.” 

“You speak with such knowledge for someone nearly the same age as me. I wish I could be like you, some days, Princess. I truly admire your strength.” 

Zelda smiled a true smile this time. “Oh, Paya, I have a hundred years on you. And besides,” she lifted up her right hand, the marking covered by her riding glove. “If I am to hold the triforce of wisdom, I must at least pretend to have some knowledge.” She chuckled.

Paya took her hand as she had the night before, encasing it between her own two in a small prayer. It was brief, and she quickly let go before stepping away with a little bow. “Master Link should be ready downstairs by now. I hope you return soon. I have a feeling I will miss your company in your time away.” 

“Oh, Paya.” Zelda stood, hugging her new found friend. “I’ll miss you too. I promise I’ll return soon and tell you all about our visit to the Domain. Take care of Impa, as I know you always will, but take care of yourself as well.” 

“Of course, Princess. Safe travels.” She smiled, letting Zelda have her space downstairs with her grandmother, despite wanting to see the Chosen duo off.

Once downstairs, the Princess knelt before Impa, smiling up at the Elder sat upon a heap of pillows as usual. “Stay safe, Impa. I will return with a positive outcome for our Kingdom.” 

“And if you don’t, I must insist you at least come with a tale worth telling.” Impa glanced up, her hat falling far enough back to reveal her eyes and smile. She opened her arms for the Princess, an invite to an embrace which Zelda quickly took. 

“Stay safe, Child.” Impas soft voice rang into her hair, “May the Goddess smile upon you.”

————-

It felt like an eternity before they had finally left Kakariko behind. Perhaps introducing herself to every member of the village was a little much, resulting in a large amount of farewell wishes that inevitably pushed back their schedule by several hours. 

Despite the delay, they were soon greeted with a sight beyond that of the village. Rolling hills of grass a height that Zelda had never seen before graced her vision as they passed through the last of the rocky walls leading from Kakariko. And for the first time, truly, Zelda felt a sense of freedom.

Her horse, who was appropriately named Speckles by one of the young Sheikah girls, sensed the need for freedom too. How long had it been housed in the village, unable to run free? 

But her fun came to a halt before it even truly began. Two bokoblin rode in the distance on horses. A sight she’d never seen before. The creatures had advanced enough to learn to ride. Fascinating.

“Princess, I’ve taken this group out at least three times over. Stay here. It won’t be long.” Link mused, reaching for the slate on his side. “Watch and learn, Princess. You’re about to have your mind blown.” 

He winked to her, the gesture causing her cheeks to warm. Prior to the Calamity he had never done that and now it seemed to be a habit. 

Oh, Goddesses, grant me the strength to tolerate the way this boy makes me forget myself.

Link rode his horse, Epona, straight towards the duos horses. His focus wasn’t on either, but on the slate in his hand. In the blink on an eye a small, blue sphere appeared in Link’s hand, which he dropped between the two. He’d barely made it far enough away from the mysterious item before he pressed a button on the slate. 

A bomb went off, causing the two bokoblin’s horses to stir, bucking their riders off as they galloped away from the sound. 

Once more, Link produced a sphere bomb, throwing it in the general direction of the two as they regained their footing, igniting the bomb to send them flying in opposite directions. 

Heading right, Link focused on the older, stronger of the two. With a press of another button, the creature froze. Link unsheathed the Master Sword for the first time since the battle began, hitting the bokoblin several times, though it didn’t move. It didn’t react. 

Suddenly, unfrozen, it flew several feet in the air, landing on the far side of the field away from both herself and Link. 

Her knight adjusted himself on his horse once more, not letting the older bokoblin rest too long. He headed straight for it, using the force of his own strength and the speed of his horse to drive the Master Sword through the creature's stomach.

One down, one to go.

Link seemed to be showing off by now, standing on his horse for fun. If Zelda was going to watch, he may as well give a show. He returned his sword to its home on his back, pulling out his bow and aiming a plain arrow straight through the weaker bokoblin’s head. Once down, he switched for a bomb arrow.

The battle was won in mere minutes, her knight returning before her without so much as a scratch.

He jumped from Epona, feeding her an apple as a reward for her efforts from his infinite bag, expecting an applause from his captive audience.

Instead, he felt hands grabbing at his waist. He instinctively took hold of the hands of the Princess, turning to her with a look of confusion, his eyes wide at their position. She’d always checked him after battle, at least, so he thought. But this wasn’t the sort of thanks he had come to except.

“That. Was. Incredible!” Zelda exclaimed, letting go of his hands to grab the slate from his hip. “I knew your strengths as a knight were unmatched but the things that you did with the aid of this slate.” She stared at the screen, bouncing on her toes as she practically leaned on Link’s side. “The yellow, that was amazing! You froze him and all the force you gave broke at once! Link! He went flying! Can such a result only be produced with solid objects, or can it be used on liquids and gases as well?” 

She was rambling, her thoughts spilling before he could answer. “And the bombs. An infinite amount of bombs just carried in such a small contraption. How far can the bomb be from the slate? If you throw it does it change the strength of the blast it produces? How much damage does one direct hit cause?” 

“Princess,” Link chuckled, taking her by the wrists as she stared at the slate. “Breathe. I’m but a single knight. I can’t answer everything at once.” 

“But Link.” She took a deep breath, breaking her gaze from the slate to look at the hero before her, “this is unlike anything we had dreamed up back at the ancient tech lab. It’s remarkable.” She stepped back from his hold, offering the slate back to him. “You’re remarkable. To have learned how to use this to your benefit on the battlefield, I would have never seen the possibilities that way. You must tell me everything you know.” 

“I will, Princess.” He took the slate, returning it to his side. “For now, we need to continue if we want to get to the stable by nightfall. The villagers put us behind schedule, remember.” 

“Yes, yes of course.” Zelda returned to her horse, mounting it and holding her reins, but the wheels kept churning in her head. “I cannot wait to meet up with Purah and gush about all the secrets of the Slate. I wonder if, between the two of us, we could figure out a way to warp with more than one person. That way, we could travel with far more ease and reestablish a joined Hyrule far more quickly.” 

Link stared at her as she continued, lost in his own train of thought. The whole situation seemed to ring a bell, like they’d been here before, in this exact moment. But the conversation, it was about guardians, not the slate. Had they been testing them so close to Kakariko? Link couldn’t imagine that would have been allowed. Maybe they’d visited Robbie or Purah in the village and had been heading back to the castle. But the two had already moved to the castle prior to Link becoming the Princess’ appointed knight. Whatever it was, it caused an ache to flame in Link’s chest. Of all the memories to forget, this one seemed rather important.

“Link?” Zelda looked back at him from her settled spot on her horse. Her rambling ceased, the light in her eyes cooling as her whole body seemed to soften. “You’re trying to remember something, aren’t you?” 

“Y-Yeah.” He sighed, starting his horse off, waiting for Zelda’s to join Epona’s pace at his side. He didn’t elaborate, and she didn’t press with any further questions. Instead, the two continued their journey in relative silence. 

Trotting down the slope wasn’t the most ideal form of travel, Zelda had decided, but it did provide some lovely views. Most importantly, not a soul was around. No one to stop them, question them, prevent them from making their journey. 

Near the end, there was another camp, but Link ended the fight with a single arrow through the rope of a lantern. It fell, igniting the explosive barrels stored there, and killing any enemies without the need of a true fight. 

By the time they met up with the road again, Zelda’s body begged for rest. It was still rather weak, despite how much she tried to argue it wasn’t. 

Link helped her down, the two settling under a small tree as their horses took the chance to eat from the endless tall grass. 

“How much further to the stable?” Zelda took off one of her boots, rubbing the sole of her foot to rid it of a painful cramp. 

“Two or three hours. We could probably make it there in less than one. Depends on how hard we push the horses.” Link pulled out a few more apples from his pouch, tossing one to Zelda, who quickly abandoned her sore foot for the snack.

“Is there a reason you’ve avoided the road thus far?” 

“Yiga.” Link looked at her, “they usually pop up near ruins. It’s not often they travel into the fields since there’s not much for them to find there. At least, they haven’t been as often. Not since I exposed their hideout.” 

“Do you think they’re truly around at the moment? I can see them regrouping in a few years, but right after their God has fallen?” 

“They’re persistent. I met a bunch only a day or so following the fall of their leader. Ever since they’ve been following me around,” he shrugged, almost relaxed at the idea. “It’s like a fan club.” 

“One that wants you dead.” She snorted. 

“Yeah, but they still want me. I think that’s pretty cool. Prince Sidon has an actual fan club, though.”

“You’re lying,” Zelda giggled, “like, girls who follow him around and ask for autographs?” 

“Yes. Some are downright creepy, looking for old tissues and used forks. I don’t get those ones, but I befriended most of them simply by being someone the Prince wants to be around.” 

“Ridiculous.” She snorted again, shaking her head at the obscenity of it all. “And to think, I thought it strange for the girls in the castle to have a fan club for you.” 

“It was only a few maids,” he waved his hand, “and I never even spoke to them.” 

“That’s what made you interesting. Sir Link. The Chosen One. The Knight who carries the Sword that Seals the Darkness. So mysterious and quiet. Always keeping his cool. Oh, what it must be like to have your name said from his lips. I wonder how the muscles look under that dashing tunic of his.”

Link rolled his eyes but smiled. 

As a result, Zelda pretended to be swooned, falling back into the field as she held her hands above her heart. “Sir Link smiled at me. Oh, I’ll never forget this day. How will I ever go on, knowing I was the one who made him smile?” 

“Oh, haha. It’s not like I didn’t have to deal with any of the words spoken of you by my comrades.” 

“The difference is they were just like the gossipers. I heard more than enough of my failures and how knights found my lack of power to result in practically a suicide mission for them all.” 

“Those are only the ones you listened to. The amount of teasing I got once my placement was announced. I had to deal with-“

“Link.” Zelda stared at him, “you remember all of this?” 

“I…” he thought for a while, nodding, “yeah, I remember. Being appointed meant being teased. They asked me all sorts of questions. Did you ever smile? Or what did your hair smell like.” He looked at her, “I remember when they first found out. I’ll save you those comments.” 

“You remember.” She breathed, hope blooming once more. “Perhaps it’s because you weren’t searching for the memory that it came with such ease.” 

“It's happened a few times before.” He admitted. “But still, I couldn’t tell you who said what or when. They’re all nameless, faceless blobs.” 

“Like chuchus?” 

He chuckled, “yeah, chuchus that are actually dangerous.” 

“So, like electric chuchus.” 

“Your comparison is odd, but it’s accurate, yeah.” 

Zelda seemed pleased with herself, standing up and returning her boot to her foot. “Well, it’s best we get going, don't you think? I haven’t stayed at a stable in one hundred years.” 

“I took you to one right after Hyrule Field,” Link reminded her, whistling for Epona’s attention afterwards. 

“I don’t remember so it doesn’t count.” 

“Right, it doesn’t count unless it’s in your book of notes.” 

“Exactly.” She concluded, watching as Speckles followed Epona’s lead. The horse approached, nudging her shoulder, in which she rubbed its strong neck in return. “So an hour?”

“More like two.” Link reminded her, hoisting her up onto her horse once more.

“An hour and a half.” 

“For a healing Princess you sure have a lot of spunk.” Link boarded his horse, starting off down the marked road.

“Always.”

————-

Link had said the stables of Hyrule were far more thrown together in appearance, and he hadn’t been kidding. 

What was once a large building, with a royal suite upstairs and a dining hall fit for even the largest of wedding parties was merely a round circle with a handful of beds. 

The outside, unsurprisingly, looked like the head of a horse. Easy to spot for any oncoming travellers. Link had told her that the chain of stables all looked the same, with a few colour changes here and there, but all featuring the strange head of the horse at the top.

In some ways, the whole thing was rather charming. Simple, almost silly even. Most impressive of it all was the amount Link had visited. There was a whole system, working together to allow travel and trade despite the threats of doing so.

The Hylians were surviving the best they could.

Zelda couldn’t help but admire their perseverance.

Link paid for two soft beds, whatever that meant, gesturing Zelda towards the two he’d chosen for the night.

She slid off her boots, sitting cross legged in the centre of her chosen bed, looking around the stable to take it in, in its entirety.

There wasn’t much to see. A few more beds, a traveling salesman, a painter and some man who thought he was going to claim the Master Torch, of all things. 

The walls were boring as well. A recipe here, a sign there. Nothing of note, really. This wasn’t a place to boost trade or tourism. It was simply a place for the tired wanderer to sleep.

Zelda looked back to Link, who was settling in quite well. He’d removed his Champion’s tunic, favouring a plain shirt to sleep. His hair was freed from his ponytail, bangs falling into his eyes.

The Princess giggled. His hair was longer than her own.

A few men waved at Link. Her knight waved back, a kind smile on his lips, though he chose not to engage in conversation with any of them. Still, they all seemed acquainted.

“Did you visit this stable often?” Zelda asked, running her fingers through her hair. She’d forgotten to ask for a hairbrush before leaving Kakariko, but with her new cut she had little hair to brush as it was. 

“This one? Not really. It was the first I visited, though. Most of the people here,” he nodded to those who had waved upon their arrival, “travel even more than me. I think I’ve seen Beedle at every edge of Hyrule.” 

“I see,” she pulled her knees to her chest now, continuing to take in the little sights there were to see. Soon enough, the room filled with the pleasant sound of an accordion, her eyes lighting up. “I know that song.” She whispered.

Yet Link had heard her, leaning back on his elbows on his own bed. “Yeah? Kass said his teacher knew you. He was a court poet or something.” 

“Reed.” Zelda rubbed the back of her hand somberly, “You knew him, too. I doubt you’d remember him. He avoided you like the plague.”

“Because he was in love with you,” Link sighed, “Kass mentioned it. Hated me. Loved you. Seems to be a common story, honestly.”

“I think it’s usually the other way around, though I’m surprised Reed had any feelings for me. If I’m being truthful, I often forgot he was there.” Her hand burned, and she involuntarily pulled it to her chest, cradling it against herself. “He’d follow me around the castle, behind you usually. His job was to record all he could of the Hero and the Princess.” She looked to him, “He was our shadow.”

Link listened, but seemed emotionless. To forget someone who was dragged along for the ride, always by their side, always there? He was beginning to question the decisions of the Goddesses and their involvement in his memories.

“Would you like to meet his student, then? Kass has been helping me a lot through all of,” he gestured around himself, “this.”

Zelda pondered for a moment before shaking her head, staring at her gloved hand. “I think I need time to process another life lost due to my powers delayed awakening.”

“He survived the fall, Princess. He died long after of an illness unrelated to the Calamity.”

She looked to him, her smile so small, so...broken. “That is reassuring. Thank you, Link.”

“Of course, Princess. If time and space is what you need, I think I’ll speak with Kass myself.”

She watched Link stand. Watched his hand hover above the Master Sword before deciding to leave it where it rested for the time being. He was soon outside, out of view. 

And Zelda was alone with nothing but the thoughts of another lost friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I've decided to start updating Sunday and Wednesdays for awhile, since I've been writing like crazy and have so many chapters I want to share with you!
> 
> Please keep the comments coming, and don't forget to subscribe to the story! 
> 
> See you on Sunday!


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fitful dream has left both the Princess and her knight questioning the Goddess' intentions.

It burned.

Every inch of her. 

From where her toes were all the way up to the top of her head.

Malice consumed her, despite how hard she tried to fight it off. She prayed. Begged the Goddess for the power to break free. 

But deeper she fell. Darkness consumed her.

And his laughter.

The demons sick, bitter laughter was all she heard. 

Her own screams.

Her own prayers.

All drowned out by the demon’s joyous sound, celebrating her failure.

And Link lay before her. Master Sword broken in two as malice crept over him.

Inch by inch.

Limb by limb.

And his ocean eyes stared.

Full of hatred.

She’d failed him.

She’d failed herself.

She’d failed her kingdom.

\-----------

“Princess!” 

Jolting to the sound of her title, Zelda awoke. Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat, her hair sticking to her scalp. Her body shook, bones ached.

Her hand.

It burned hotter than the worst of the malice she remembered.

Was she screaming? She couldn’t tell.

She couldn’t hear. She couldn’t see. 

Everything, everyone was lost to her through her panic.

Her legs carried her, her hands out as a guide as she tried to escape the walls of whatever prison cell she was shut behind. 

Furniture topped over when she bumped into it, a poster soon falling from the wall. Her feet kept leading her, but something was tugging her back.

Trying to stop her.

It hurt. She tried to beg for it to stop. To be let go. But the hold was so tight she couldn’t budge.

She pleaded for release but no words came out. She felt dizzy, but how could the world be spinning when she couldn’t see it? When she had no idea where she was? 

Somehow she broke free of the hold, running faster than her body seemed capable. A tree, a branch, she tripped here, stumbled there. What her arms couldn’t account for was a hill. 

A wrong step. She was falling.

And everything stood still.

————  
“Princess.”

That name again. Zelda sighed. She opened her eyes to meet those of a bright coloured Rito.

“Someone go fetch Master Link,” the rito called out, his feathered hand upon her head. “You’ve taken quite a tumble, Princess. We’ve been worried.”

“Have I?” Zelda tried to sit up, but her body refused, becoming limp in the sheets of the stables bed. 

I wonder if it’s a soft bed, she thought.

Within moments, the sounds that accompanied Link returned to the stable room. The gentle, steady clang of the Master Sword on his back. Usually, she paid no mind to the common sound, but today it made her want to vomit.

“Princess,” Link knelt by her bed. 

She’d grown to hate the title. She had no desire to hear it again that day.

“Thank Goddesses, you’re finally awake. I thought-” 

“You thought a nightmare would be my demise? Honestly, Link, have more faith in me. If I fell so easily after holding back Ganon all this time,” she shook her head, whining as she held tight to her scalp, unable to finish her thought.

“It hurts,” she breathed, “like fire keese are flapping against my brain and can’t escape.”

“That doesn’t sound very comfortable at all,” Link mumbled, rummaging through his bag for something. 

The rito left, returning only a moment later with a glass of water, settling it in Zelda’s hold. “Drink some water. It will help.” 

Zelda didn’t hesitate, hoping the beverage would magically heal the burning in her throat. She chugged it down, handing the empty glass back with a pleasant, forced smile. “Thank you. I haven’t managed to catch your name yet.”

“Forgive me. I’m Kass. Master Link and I have been rather close on his journey to return to you.”

“It was a journey to save the kingdom,” she tried to remind him, hissing at the throbbing of her scalp. 

“Here,” Link grabbed the blanket from the bed he’d rented for himself, wrapping it around an icy looking spear and tucking it beside Zelda under her own blankets. “This should cool you down. Kass here is going to watch over you while I warp back to see Impa. She may know what’s going on.” 

“Going on? Link, I simply fell and hit my head.” 

“Do...do you remember doing so?” He stopped everything he was doing, his face full of concern. 

“I remember falling. The sensation of it, at least. And then I woke up here.”

“You were glowing, Princess. Everyone around us watched you. And your body...it was like...like the light was trying to escape it.” 

“And then I fell.” She swallowed, trying to keep her cool.

“And then you fell. I tried to grab you beforehand but you.” Link looked down at his left hand, bandage with gauze. He missed having Mipha’s healing gift already. It had disappeared along with the gifts from the other champions, once they were finally able to properly pass away. “Your whole body was burning and you had this unbelievable strength.” 

“That’s nonsense. I simply had a fitful sleep due to an unpleasant dream.” 

“Princess, you had strength that even I couldn’t overpower.” He looked at her, “it scared me.” 

The two fell quiet. For someone like her to be the strength that terrified the chosen hero…she simply couldn’t fathom it. “Link?” 

“Yes, Princess?” He asked, looking up from the slate and his bag, clearly intending to leave for Impa right away. 

“Must you really go?” She looked up like a child, cradling her sore hand to her chest, “to leave me here all alone?” 

“Princess,” he cupped her hand between his own, using his thumbs to soothe her aching skin, despite how much his own was hurting. “As your appointed knight I must protect you, even if the ways I do aren’t in agreement with your desires. Kass, he’s one of my best friends. He’ll keep watch of you until I get back.” 

The Princess stared at their hands. At one point, she’d done the same, back when her stomach was full of butterflies at Link’s mere touch. But today, she stared for a different reason. A curious one. “The light was trying to escape me.” She whispered, mostly to herself. “Interesting.” 

Link remained another minute before beginning to retract his hands, grabbing the slate and settling on his feet. “Kass will stay with you. If I don’t return in the morning, assume the worst.” 

“Link, please. I’ve waited 100 years for you to return. I trust you’ll come back in one piece.” 

Link only smiled at her, holding the slate confidently, “See you soon.” 

And with a string of blue light, he vanished.

_______________

Another flash of blue and Link was emerging from the lip of the Ta’Loh Naeg shrine.

The village seemed as peaceful and mysterious as always, something even Link couldn’t help but admire. Even now, in the rush of it all, he took a moment to take in the village below him before opening his paraglider and jumping from the edge of the hill.

He landed with ease in front of the village Elder’s home, taking the stairs up two at a time, only to nearly run into Impa’s granddaughter. 

“Master Link!” Paya gasped, steadying herself from Link’s near collision, “Where is the Princess? Shouldn’t you be headed to the Domain by now?”

“Long story,” he waved at the girl to follow him as he headed inside, pushing the doors open with either hand to make a rather grand entrance. 

“Should I assume you’ve missed my company already? Or is there trouble with the Princess so soon?” Impa hummed. She didn’t look up. She didn’t need to. There was something about Link’s presence in any space that filled the area with an aura of someone special.

Link stood before the woman. Even short and settled on a mound of pillows she seemed to loom over Link like all the monks he’d seen in the shrines. 

“It’s hard to explain,” Link sighed, rubbing his forehead briefly with the heel of his hand before running his fingers through his hair.

The door closed behind him, a lock placed to indicate a private meeting. Paya then took a stand at Impa’s side. Her grandmother's shadow, trying to learn all she could before taking the elder’s place.

“She said she had a bad dream or something, but she...she was glowing. The power, it seemed like it was trying to escape her.”

“That is rather odd, isn’t it.” Impa spoke, looking towards her granddaughter who merely nodded. “It isn’t uncommon for those possessing her power to have struggled containing it in the past. Considering how much, and the extent of time she’s housed it, I had suspected a negative reaction would occur.”

“The thing is, I tried to stop her from getting away. She ended up falling,” he added in hopes to clarify his jumbled train of thought, “But, I grabbed her. She was so strong. A strength I’ve never experienced before. And her body, it was cold to touch, yet it burned me,” he took the bandages from his hand, holding them out to her. 

Paya, instead, took Link’s hand to examine it. “The Princess did this?”

“Or the Goddess that resides in her blood. Either way, it’s not safe for her or anyone around her.” Link looked to Impa helplessly. “What do I do?”

“Nothing.” Impa hummed once more, looking up so her hat shifted and her eyes were revealed to Link. “This may be a battle she’ll have to face alone this time. I say we wait, and if the issue continues, you should inform my sister. She or Robbie may be able to come up with some sort of contraption to contain her powers when they’re not needed.”

“To contain something she worked so hard for. The poor Princess,” Paya frowned, “Isn’t there anything we can do to help her?”

“Unfortunately no mortal can contain a Goddess.” Impa sighed, “She will have to learn how to contain her powers, day and night. Awake and asleep. For the safety of her land. She is strong. She’ll manage it.”

“There must be something I can do.” It was Link once more who spoke up.

“You can be by her side, just as you were in her efforts to awaken her powers. You could not make them appear, but you could stand by her side as she traveled and prayed in hopes that the Goddesses would help her accomplish her goal.”

“It’s still such a pity,” Paya frowned and looked to Link, “If there’s any way I can assist the two of you, please don’t be afraid to approach me.”

“I won’t. I never have been.” Link replied, looking back at Impa. “If you think she’ll be okay, I’ll be heading back to the stable. I think we’ll skip staying at the next and make a camp outside. That way we can avoid another incident around anyone but us.” 

“Do keep me updated. This is a rather curious case, and I’d like to keep it written in my books of memories.” Impa looked to her granddaughter, “the ones I’ll be leaving behind for Paya to study.” 

Link nodded sternly at the two, taking his slate back out. “We’ll be back soon. I doubt the Domain is a place the Princess will want to be long, anyways.” 

Link gave them a half hearted wave before warping away once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Sunshines!  
> Thank you for joining me thus far with my fan fiction baby.  
> What originally started as me writing a one shot has turned into a rather long - detailed story, and I've very excited to share it all with you.  
> This, by far, is the shortest chapter yet. Adding it to either chapter three or five simply felt awkward, but expect much longer chapters in the coming updates.  
> Speaking of, I've decided for now to continue updating this story both Sunday's and Wednesday, since I have a good chunk of it written.  
> Thank you all for the kudos, comments and subscriptions this far, and please don't hesitate to leave a comment. Reading the ones you leave me makes me inspired to continue writing!  
> See you all Wednesday!


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link returns to the stable, and Zelda soon wakes up ready to continue their adventure.

Chapter Five

Upon returning to the stable, Link was met by Kass before he could enter. “She’s finally managed to fall back to sleep. A local doctor is here to assist her.”

The rito kept his voice low, full of caution for Link’s approach, and the knight took the hint. He removed the Master Sword from his back, instead holding it steady in his hand to keep it from making a single sound as he approached the sleeping Princess. 

“She has a mild concussion. I’d suggest at least a day's rest before any travel can be done,” the apparent doctor looked to Link from Zelda’s bedside.

She was a rather pretty hylian, with chestnut hair and golden eyes. Even her smile seemed nurturing and gentle. “Take a seat. She was trying to stay awake until you returned.” 

Link spoke nothing to the stranger, pulling up a stool to sit beside the bed. He bent his knee, settling his chin there as he kept his guard up. 

The room seemed quiet. The travelling guests hadn’t even taken to their afternoon drinking. It was almost as if someone were dying, not recovering, and the somber mood felt heavy in the air. 

Link soon shifted, setting the Master Sword across his legs as he let his mind wander. What he saw was nothing like he’d experienced thus far on his journey. Princess Zelda had always been full of surprises, but this...this was unnatural. Even for people as special as they were. 

“Master Link, perhaps we could have a talk.” It was Kass once more, his feathered hands on either one of Link’s shoulders from behind the stool. “Let’s go outside. The doctor will watch over her.” 

Link seemed hesitant, but stood nonetheless, walking towards one of the two entrances to the stable. He stood there, leaning on the wall in a spot he found had the perfect view. No one could enter or exit without him knowing. With this, he rolled his shoulders, relaxing only a little. 

“May I ask something? I have a question that’s been nagging me. I feel as though it’s the spirit of my teacher begging for an answer.” 

Link barely looked to him, his eyes jetting between the entrance, exit, and Princess Zelda under the nurse’s care. He chose not to answer, expecting Kass to continue anyway, which he did. 

“Do you remember her? The Princess?” 

“Yes. Sort of. It’s complicated.” Link managed quickly before pushing himself up and returning to Zelda’s side. The conversation cut short due to the unappealing topic

“I see,” Kass rubbed his beak, watching the chosen duo. “With time, Master Link, I’m sure.” 

Link pretended not to hear him, not wanting to give Kass the satisfaction of getting a reaction. It was hard for the Hero to hide the anger and anguish that came with losing his memory. He’d remember bits and pieces, read what his life used to be like, how he used to seem from others perspectives.

Like the Champions who’d written about him in their diaries and journals. Princess Mipha seemed particularly fond of him, and since owning the Zora armour she’d been planning to give him, he had come to understand it was clearly much more than a mere friendship.

But had he returned the feelings? He wasn’t sure. And honestly, he didn’t know if he’d ever truly find out.

The Princess, on the other hand, had left him more than words on a paper. Pictures of places they’d been, true memories that either could interpret. It wasn’t simply how she had seen him, but through the images he could remember how he’d regarded her.

How he was cautious of her quick temper, and how he walked so far behind her. How it’d all changed over time. The silly moments with the frog during field research, or the times she’d been truly transparent with her emotions while praying helplessly to the Goddesses. 

To lose Princess Zelda was to lose himself all over again, and that was a thought he’d never want to become a reality. He’d only just begun to remember.

He needed to stay by her side, whether he knew how he’d once felt or not.

Yet, despite all the memories he had recovered of their time together, there were patches that still seemed off. Memories that didn’t seem like his own, at least, not in this lifetime. He’d wanted to ask the Princess about these even before Calamity Ganon was defeated, but he hadn’t found the right time. Now, with her practically ill from her own abilities, he didn’t know if such a time would come anytime soon.

He returned to the stool and glanced at the nurse once more. She had little with her. A bag by her side was all she seemed to carry. 

Apparently starring much longer than he had intended, the woman looked up and offered the most gentle of smiles. It was nearly motherly. “You must be the Link she spoke of earlier. I’m Matilda.” She held out her hand to him, across the bed the sleeping Princess resided in. 

Hesitantly, he took it with a shake, setting his hand back by his side quickly. His gaze then fell to Zelda, not wanting to speak.

Matilda, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to do just that. “Someone mentioned her name was Zelda. As in the Princess? I thought she’d been missing all of this time. Or is it just a mere coincidence? Like how there’s always historically a spike in the name ‘Link’ after the hero dies.” She tilted her head with a knowing smile. “But for a Link to travel with the sacred name of the Princess, off limits to those outside of the royal family…” 

Link didn’t look up. Why pester him when this lady clearly knew who he was? Like the Master Sword wasn’t indication enough of his title as Hero. 

“I’ve been dying to meet you. I’ve heard so many stories of all those you’ve helped while journeying myself, yes I have. You see, I do research in medicines based around plants and herbs, and there were many I had struggled getting to in Hyrule Field. Thanks to you, I can expand my research and hopefully aid more people with the medicines I’ll soon discover.” 

Link briefly looked to her, waving his hand like it wasn’t a big deal before looking back to his Princess.

“Even outside of my own benefit, I’ve heard stories of how you aided people. I heard you built an entire town! That’s no small accomplishment, you know! There haven't been many new settlements around Hyrule, no there hasn’t.” She shook her head, crossing her arms as if to prove a point. 

“And to think, the knight of legend is right in front of me-“ 

“Will she be alright?” Link interrupted, not wanting to hear another moment of praise when someone he cared about laid asleep and healing due to what he believed was his own negligence. 

“It’s hard to say. If she is truly the bearer of the Goddesses blood, I wouldn’t worry too much. I doubt they’d ever harm her. She’s too valuable.” 

“You speak of the Princess as if she were simply a vessel.” He spat, his hand tightening around the hilt of the Master Sword in his lap. 

“With all due respect, she doesn’t have a throne to sit in.” 

Link looked up, eyes cold at her words. He wanted to speak, but the nagging of his training still in the back of his mind reminded him to remain calm. Lashing out would be of no benefit to anyone. 

Wasn’t this the same woman who, only moments ago, carried such a warm smile?

“Hyrule doesn’t need a leader as a whole. The Hylians, on the other hand, may want to get a mayor or whatever they call a person like that,” she waved her hand, uninterested. “I’d much rather a handsome, helpful knight than a sleepy princess myself.”

“I think you’ve done more than enough to aid our sick friend,” Kass interrupted, smiling overly sweet at the woman and patting her shoulder. “Matilda, was it? Well here,” he settled a few rupees in her hand, “we can take it from here.” 

Link didn’t look up. Didn’t speak. He couldn’t, too afraid of the feelings he may voice. Silently, he thanked Kass.

He could hear Matilda’s protests as Kass walked her away from Zelda’s side, her voice carrying even once they were out of the stable walls.

Still, the Princess made no movement. Her breathing was slow and steady, her sleep seemingly restful for once. 

Her knight remained at her side, intending to do so until she woke up.

But he failed, eventually falling asleep once he knew Kass had taken the chair Matilda previously sat in. He had a sensation of safety whenever Kass was around, so letting his guard down around him felt natural. Besides, he was exhausted, his body still recovering after all these weeks following his greatest battle.

_______

By morning, Link was startled away by the soft hand of the Princess herself on his arm. “Sir Link,” she started, giddy once again. It was hard to believe she was bedridden only the day prior, “I prepared the horses. We ought to get started.” 

“Princess,” Link yawned, one arm stretched above his head as he shrugged off her hand, “I was told you should remain resting for at least another day.” 

“Yes, well, I haven’t any desire to spend another moment resting. I’ve kept King Dorephan waiting far too long as it is. We must make our way to the Domain sooner rather than later.” 

Link wanted to protest, but he knew she was right. The longer they made the zora wait, the more they’d remind them of that exact fact. 

With another yawn, he stood, taking a private moment outside to freshen up before meeting the eager Princess outside.

Thankfully, Kass had assisted her in preparing the horses for their journey. That was a relieving thought to the knight, considering he had yet to remember the Princess being any good with horses.

The rito waved to him, holding the reins of Epona Jr. as Zelda finished prepping Speckles. 

“Have you eaten, Princess?” 

“I have while you were asleep. I trust you still eat as quickly as you used to.” 

Link only provided her a smile, nodding and rummaging once more through his magical bag, producing a few rice balls he’d made prior. In seconds they were gone, Link hoisting himself up onto his horse while still chewing the last few bites. 

“Thank you for your assistance, Kass. We’ll be sure to visit you in Rito Village soon.” 

“The Rito look forward to your visit, Princess.” He bowed, looking to Link. “It was a pleasure to see you, as always.”

“You as well, Kass. We’ll see you soon.” He nodded, starting Epona Jr. into a small trot, Zelda taking the hint to follow.

Moments later they were riding side by side, as they once had, following the trail from one stable towards another. 

“I’m rather excited to see the Domain. To be remembered by nearly a whole race instead of simply a few individuals or no one at all.” She hummed at the idea, a comforting smile on her lips. 

“I don’t think it’s going to be the same reunion you received from Impa, Princess.” Link hesitated, continuing, “they’re not fond of Hylians as it is. They wanted to refuse my help. If not for Prince Sidon, I’m sure they would have.” 

“They are very proud people. That isn’t anything new.” 

“They’ve also been living comfortably without a monarchy overriding their own. They...didn’t seem too fond of the idea one may be implemented if I did save the Kingdom. Without their own problems following the Calamity, I’m sure they would have left Hyrule to rot.” 

“That’s bold of you to say, Sir Link. Despite being proud the relationship between King Dorephan and my father was always stable.” 

“Was, Princess. And the King isn’t here to reinstate the relationship that was lost. I just…don’t want you to be surprised by the welcoming you’re greeted with.” 

“Thank you, Sir Link, that's kind of you.” she bit her lip, wanting to seem calm. Diplomatic. But honestly, Link probably had more of an idea of how royal meetings and such went than she ever would. 

He’d been invited to many by her father. 

She’d been left to pray instead.

“I have a rough idea of how I want to approach him. Can I share it?” 

Link nodded, his eyes remaining on the path, scanning for any potential dangers, but thankfully things seemed calm at the moment. 

“I want to visit for no more than three days. Day one, I want to only focus on the importance of Princess Mipha and her sacrifice. I have no intentions of talking politics or agreements. I also want to visit the other Zora and see if I can meet any old acquaintances.

The second day I’ll bring up the union of Hyrule. My intentions as the returning Princess and my plans to rebuild. I need their support, considering how prosperous they’ve been the past century.

And the last day I intended to visit Vah Ruta, if King Dorephan allows. I want to make notes of her current state without a pilot, and perhaps suggest the search for a new Champion. Although, this does seem too early of a request, so I’ll wait to see how the prior two days play out before bringing up such a topic.” 

Her knight remained quiet as she spoke, nodding every so often, but his eyes continued to wander. “That sounds good. King Dorephan loves talking about Princess Mipha. He’ll appreciate it. Whether it’s of any benefit,” he shrugged. “It’ll make you look good.” 

“Speaking of looking good, I have a request of you.” 

“Hmm?” Link finally met her gaze, giving her his full attention for the first time since they’d left the stable. 

“Impa suggested it, actually. It’s not traditional by any means, but I would like to request you remain by my side whenever I’m approaching the King. He looks at you fondly, so maybe…”

“No need to explain,” he held up a hand, stopping her there, “I don’t intend to leave your side unless instructed.” 

“Good.” Zelda let out a deep sigh, shaking her head with a genuine smile returning again, “enough politics. It’s such a dry subject.” 

“Well, have you ever seen a korok?” Link hummed, easily changing the direction of their conversation as they passed a few travellers. The others looked to the duo, stopping their walk and staring, but saying nothing until they had passed. 

Zelda ignored the strangers as well, waiting until out of earshot before continuing the conversation. “Actually, yes. It’s one of the first memories I have of my time with my mother. My father kept complaining I was leaving for the gardens too often to play with an imaginary friend. I was maybe three or four. Guarded, of course, but even for a skilled sheikah it was hard to deny the requests of a very stubborn, quick toddler.” She giggled. “My mother knew what I was doing the whole time. She’d even join me and the korok and had picnics. My father never found out.” 

“I wonder if I was always able to see them,” Link blinked, leaning down to reassure his horse with a pat on its neck. He was sure he was mostly doing the action to reassure himself. “Have you met the one right outside of Impa’s house?” 

“I saw him floating around when Paya was praying.” She giggled again, “it was hard not to laugh while she was so serious.” 

“And in the forest?” 

“Hundreds of them!” Zelda nodded quickly, laughing once more, “so eager to help! They actually assisted me in returning the Master Sword. I wasn’t in the right mind to make it through the forest myself.” 

“Speaking of,” he pulled the reins back, stopping his horse and focusing once more on the Princess. “What was it you wanted the Great Deku tree to tell me?” 

The Princess paled, searching for the words before her eyes widened and she yelped. “Duck!” 

A second later she was bent down on Speckles as a flame arrow zoomed past her head. She soon slipped off the horse as it bucked, immediately regaining her footing and trying her best to calm Speckles down. It was doubtful the horse had ever been met with any enemies, living in the seclusion of Kakariko Village. 

Link, on the other hand, had his current Epona trained well. His own bow was out, a bomb arrow hooked and ready as he took aim for the distant archer. He let go, sending the arrow off and charging ahead after it. 

The arrow met the enemy, a bokoblin flying through the air and turning to purple dust. Unfortunately, the explosion only brought on the attention of a horde more of the creatures.

Link jumped from his horse, Epona soon running to meet up with the Princess as the battle continued. The knight pulled out the Master Sword, barely making it in time to hold off the clash of a soldier's sword to his shoulder. Hand on hilt, he used his weight to throw the bokoblin back, watching it trip over its own feet before digging his blade deep into the creature's chest.

He lifted his hylian shield at the same time, stopping the blow of a boko club from above him. Within the blink of an eye his sword was released from the first bokoblin, driving into the next and leaving the two victims lifeless on the field. It was brief, and soon they turned to dust as well. 

This left two more for Link to fight. Part of him knew he could retreat, forget about this nonsense and take the Princess to safety. The bigger part of him fought on. They were easy targets as it was, and without a blood moon to reanimate them, he figured he may as well get it over with. 

He pulled out his bow, using a plain arrow at the next oncoming bokoblin and released it dead centre into its head. One down, one to go. 

The last stood before Link, letting out a blood curdling scream of vengeance before swinging a boko spear around it’s head. 

Link ducked beneath the swings, running forward and letting out a series of slashes to the creature's stomach, it screeches near deafening at the proximity. In seconds it was down, evaporating like it’s comrades. 

When the coast seemed clear, Zelda approached on horseback, Epona immediately nuzzling up to Link affectionately at his victory.

“That was quite the show. No slate this time?” 

“Wasn’t worth the trouble,” Link shrugged, patting Epona a few times before making his rounds to collect the monster parts left behind.

“What in the world are you doing?” 

“Collecting their remains. A buddy of mine uses them as currency for his shop. Some of the stuff he sells is great, others are trash. At this point, I’ve made so many trades with him I think I have his catalogue memorized.” 

“And you just...carry it around...in your pouch?” Zelda pondered, watching his every movement.

“Pretty much. He’s around most nights so I don’t carry them long enough to rot or anything. I can also use them in elixirs, but I’m sure you knew that. Oh, and the Great Fairies need them to upgrade my armour. They’re pretty important, actually.” He clapped his hands when he was done, pulling an apple from the bag for Epona, and another for Speckles. 

“And you store it in the same bag as food? Link! That’s atrocious!” The Princess made a face, “remind me to never eat your cooking again.” 

“It’s fine! Everything I cook gets heated up to kill any bugs and stuff.” 

“Link!” She whined, “haven’t you any idea how unsanitary that is?” 

Link blinked, hopping up onto Epona and starting the horse back off towards the trail. “I don’t see the issue.” 

Zelda groaned, following with her own horse, “that’s grotesque.” 

“You love my cooking.” 

“Loved. Now I know your secrets.” She pointed, shaking her finger after, along with her head, “now I never want to taste another bite.” 

The stoic face of the knight she once remembered returned, and he shrugged. “More for me.” 

The two continued to bicker about the sanitation standards that Zelda intended to reinstate the second she took the throne for the rest of the ride. By nightfall, they came to a fork in the road, one Link seemed extremely familiar with. 

“I think I’ll board our horses for the night, but we should set up a camp for ourselves.” Link nodded towards the closest stable. “No offence, but I’d rather you not go all firefly, golden light Princess mode that close to anyone again.” 

“Is that so? I thought perhaps you wanted some alone time with the Princess in a tent.” She teased, her own cheeks heating up.

Link paid no mind to the joke, “actually, I think I’ll just keep the horses with us in case we have to make a break for it.” 

“You’ve forgotten one thing.” Zelda pointed to a small tent with a man, sitting by the fire, “this spot has been claimed.” 

“He’s a buddy of mine. He won’t care. Unless you mention shield surfing.” He snorted, “usually he mentions it first, actually. Either way, he’s about as dangerous as a restless cricket.” 

“I trust your judgement.” Zelda yawned, looking to the hill opposite the one Link’s apparent friend was camping by. “There’s a small tree over there. Let's camp there.” 

The two tied up their horses by the water, then went to work setting up a small camp. Zelda gathered branches and stones to make a small fire pit, while Link got to work making a small lean-to with some branches and a tarp he’d apparently ‘found lying around’. 

From the magical bag of his he also pulled out a duo of bedrolls, and they made quick work getting comfortable as an appending group of storm clouds gathered close by.

“Are you still not going to eat my cooking?” 

“I’d rather not.” Zelda huffed, staring at the fish Link had been cooking for some time now. The smells were getting the best of her, and her stomach betrayed her desire to deny it with a grumble. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” The Hero chuckled, handing over a dish before taking a seat beside her with his own. “You cannot refuse my cooking.” 

“Oh, shut up.” She stuck out her tongue before huffing, digging in with far less dignity than she had been raised to uphold.

Link didn’t care, far too interested in his own meal. What did catch him by surprise was the Princess finishing first. He looked over, a mouthful of fish still between his teeth with eyes full of awe. 

“What?” Zelda blushed, setting her bowl aside and trying to wipe her face clean with the sleeve of her shirt, “is there something on my face?” 

Link finished his bite, shaking his head. “Never thought I’d be out eaten, especially by the Princess of Hyrule.” 

“I’ll be sure to eat faster than you as the Queen of Hyrule as well.” She pointed out, flopping back onto her bedroll and covering her mouth as she yawned. “I believe it’s time I retire.” 

“By all means.” He gestured to her. “Get comfortable, Princess.” 

She shimmed her way between the bedroll, tapping the rolled up clothes she’d be using as a pillow and adjusted herself at least three times before she hummed in satisfaction and let her eyes close.

Link took his time to finish his meal, setting his bowl with hers before returning his gaze to the Princess. She seemed more peaceful sleeping under the stars than she had in the stable or Impa’s home. It almost seemed natural for her. 

They had spent a lot of the time on the road together, and Link remembered she seemed far happier outside the castle, so maybe there was a connection there he had yet to fully understand.

He knew he wouldn’t be sleeping that night, but the rain soon came and he had nothing to do but sit under the dry tarp and try to keep his mind occupied. 

What had he thought about when guarding her back as her appointed knight? During the hours of her prayer, what went through his own head? Outside of her room, waiting for the sunrise, what thoughts kept him from falling asleep? 

It was these questions that kept him awake now. 

The questions, and the undying need to protect the person who knew him best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday, my dudes!
> 
> I almost posted this yesterday out of excitement for the new Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity trailer. I'm beyond excited for the game.
> 
> As always, don't forget to subscribe to this story and leave kudos! It keeps me inspired to write.
> 
> Also, comments are always read and appreciated!
> 
> See you Sunday!


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda run into a banana salesman and shoot down some lizalfos.

Chapter Six

Zelda woke the most well rested she’d ever remembered feeling. The sun was still barely rising, reminding her of her early mornings she’d spend praying to the Goddesses. But today, she didn’t have to beg for her power to awaken. 

The Princess momentarily removed her gloves, admiring the triforce imprinted on the back of her hand. It was something she’d worked so long to gain. A marking she’d never truly had time to appreciate. 

“You’re awake,” Link peeked into the lean-to, packing up the bedroll he’d spent his night in. “Ready to set off?”

“Yes,” Zelda broke the gaze she had on her hand, sliding her gloves back on before retreating from her own bedroll. She folded it up, handing it to Link before excusing herself to find a secluded area for her early morning nature's call. By the time she had returned, dressed and ready for another day of travel, the horses were gone from sight. 

“I boarded them at the stable,” he nodded in the general direction, pulling off the sheikah slate from his belt. “The road to the Domain is littered with lizalfos. Bringing them along would just cause us to slow down.”

“So you’re proposing we walk?” Zelda raised a brow, arms crossed in protest.

“Now, Princess, don’t doubt me without giving me a chance.” Link smirk.

Zelda held her breath at the sight. A smirk from her own appointed knight. She’d never imagine seeing such a thing.

Link paid no mind to her reaction, pulling up the slate and causing a blue ring to form on the ground. “You missed a divine beast back in the day you know.” He hit a button, and a machine appeared in front of them.  
Before he could further explain, Zelda was racing towards the machinery before her, admiring every inch, every crevice she could. From the horse-like shaped front to the rubber wheels that it balanced on. “Are you saying we could have been travelling on such a..such a thing this entire time! We put live creatures at risk, and for what?”

“Horses are better companions,” he shrugged, “Besides, this thing needs food to fuel it, and you know how horrible that is for my poor, weak heart to bear. Giving away so many berries to keep it going.”

“You’re ridiculous.” The Princess shook her head, pulling her journal out of the small pouch she’d been carrying herself and starting to draw down every note she could. “This is truly incredible, you know that, right? Divine beasts have been huge, slow moving and hard to pilot, but this!” She waved, at the machine with eyes full of wonder, “This is something you can carry in the slate! That’s insanity!”

“Yeah, well, most of the things in our lives are,” Link shrugged, walking to kneel beside the Princess and peek at her notes. They were hard to decipher, nothing like the clean, precise writing he’d found in her diary. These were her free flowing thoughts.

“How does it work?”

“I sit on it and press my foot on this peddle thing and then I’m vrooming through Hyrule,” He shrugged, “Honestly, I don’t know if it will work with us both on it, but this is probably the time to find out. Besides the lizalfos, we’re going to be travelling over some sand, and the horses aren’t too fond of that.”

“I cannot believe you’ve kept something so remarkable from me.” She huffed, looking at him, “I’ll forgive you if you take me for a ride on it.”

“Consider it done, Princess,” Link bowed, but not his usual, proper bow of a trained knight. No, this was dramatic, playful, almost teasing and overdone. 

Zelda didn’t waste another second, pocketing her journal and bouncing on her heels. Link was first to get on, sliding further up than he was used to sitting in order to make as much room for the Princess as possible. Her arms wrapped around him from behind, chin settling on his shoulder for a better view. She’d use this moment as an excuse to practically snuggle up to him. His warmth, his scent, was always a welcoming familiarity in a world she was only still learning about.

“Ready?” 

Zelda couldn’t even respond before Link set off. It was far faster than a horse, and far louder as well. Zelda squealed in delight, her grip tightening on Link as laughter soon followed. 

This, she thought, is what freedom truly feels like.

But their immediate speed soon slowed, Link’s chuckles soon ceasing as they spotted a man seemingly lost on the side of the road. 

“What is it?” Zelda whispered, not needing to speak louder since her lips were so close to Link’s ear already. 

“Suspicious. Don’t say anything, and stay here.” Link insisted, stopping the master cycle entirely and getting off. He approached the traveller, though he didn’t seem to know him, and his stoic, calm training seemed to return.

All she could do was watch the encounter.

“Are you lost?” Link asked, crossing his arms and cocking a brow.

“You could say so!” The man smiled, “I was looking for a local buyer of my bananas, but I had yet to find a place to set up shop. Would you like a bunch, Sir?”

Link shook his head, his gaze growing darker.

“Are you suggesting you don’t like bananas?” The man asked, looking over Link’s shoulder and waving at Zelda, “I’m sure your girlfriend would like some. How about 100 rupees for a bunch?”

“Not interested.” Link spoke again, not moving in the slightest.

“I can’t believe you’d offended my favourite food like that. For this, you’ll pay!” The traveller backflipped, disappearing in a cloud of white dust.

White? Link paused, But I thought he was-

“Yiga.” Zelda finished his thought. There was one thing she’d feared nearly as much as the Calamity demon himself. The Yiga Clan. 

Somehow, Link knew this. Whether it be a memory lost in time, or the fear written all over her face, he knew this was a battle he couldn’t let drag on.

His sword was out, but the Yiga had yet to reappear, doing so in the one spot the duo had both prayed wouldn’t be true.

Right behind Princess Zelda. 

But this man, he didn’t look like the Yiga either were accustomed to. Yes, the suit he wore had the upside down Sheikah eye, but the red material had been replaced by that of the purest white.

The fear in Zelda’s eyes doubled, tears springing to them at the feeling of a demon carver pressed to her neck. But unlike the past, unlike the memories Link and her shared near the Bazaar in the desert, Zelda wasn’t powerless anymore.

Her glove was off, the carver merely scraping her neck before the Yiga was casted in the bright light of the Goddesses power.

It wasn’t as powerful as the night before, and came nowhere near the strength used against the demon pig, but it was enough to rid the individual of his time in their world.

Zelda fell to her knees, tears spilling down her cheeks as the reality of everything had hit her.

Moments ago she thought she’d felt true freedom. Days ago she thought she may never need an entourage again, and now, now she was kneeling in the spot she’d taken the first life of someone other than the calamity. 

Her hands raised to cover her face, not wanting to see the sights before her, or the shame she was so used to seeing in the eyes of her father. The shame she was sure Link would greet her with the moment she met his gaze.

Link knelt before her, moving her hands slowly, but the shame wasn’t there. The hatred, the disappointment she was so used to being met with wasn’t apparent at all. All she saw when meeting those ocean blue eyes was relief.

“Oh, Link, I-” She choked, wrapping her arms around his torso and beginning to soak his champion's tunic in her own salty tears.

He didn’t push her away like she’d expected, instead embracing her as she did him. His touch was soothing on her back, rubbing the area in the smallest of circles. A reminder he was there. 

An embrace she’d wished she had been met with most her life.

How would things have been different back then, if only this was how she was comforted all those years ago?

The two remained there for what felt like hours. Until she had no more tears left to cry. Until her emotions were numb to everything around her. Still, her grip remained on the hero, almost fearful he’d run away the second she let go. The second he realized how weak she truly was.

“Link,” She breathed into his tunic, afraid to look up. Afraid those caring eyes had changed in the time hers were closed. “Don’t leave me.”

“I have no intentions to, Princess,” He pulled back, enough to see her face, but his hold on her remained. “I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough to deal the final blow.”

Tears, she could feel them building up again, but she blinked them away. Her sleeve was then used to dry her eyes as she finally let him go. “I cannot hide behind you forever. I have a power of my own, entrusted to me by the Goddess Hylia herself. I should be able to defend myself in times such as these.” She looked up, covering her hand from both of their views with her own, still gloved one. “But, I’d rather not use up my gift on such...small battles.” She sniffled once again, “Do you have a spare bow?”

“Yes, but Princess, forgive me if I’ve merely forgotten, do you know how to use a bow?”

“Yes,” She choked out before giving a tearful smile, holding out her hand, “Many of my past reincarnations had talent with a bow that could rival both that of you and Revali’s.” 

Link was still hesitant, but it seemed logical for the Princess to carry some sort of weapon of her own. He pulled out the slate, using it to produce a royal guards bow and a handful of various types of arrows before handing them over. He also, of course, supplied her with a quiver to carry it all in. He took the time to help her adjust it all before taking her hands and aiding her to her feet. 

“We should be off,” She sniffled, rubbing the last of her tears away and standing tall once more. “The lizalfos aren’t going to be taken down themselves.

“No,” Link shook his head, a fond smile on his lips at her strength. “Good thing we have a talented archer among us.”

Zelda smiled at him, giving his hand a squeeze before letting go and heading for the divine beast once more. “Then, shall we?”  
_________________________

Princess Zelda had grown quiet once they were headed towards Zora's Domain once more. Despite her best efforts, there was still an unsettling feeling stuck in the pit of her stomach from the encounter with the yiga member. 

Besides the fact she was attacked, there was still something that seemed so off about the whole situation. Mostly the man’s appearance. His uniform and the smoke his talents produced. White instead of red. 

Strange indeed.

Sand soon met the dirt paths she preferred much more for travel, and trees came into view. Her grip on Link tightened just a little as their speed picked up on the far more even ground, the master cycle trucking along for another few minutes before coming to it’s next stop.

Another fork in the road. One road leading the Death Mountain, the other to their promised destination of the Domain. They made a pit stop, Link refueling their ride while Zelda wandered to examine some more herbs and mushrooms. She’d even managed to catch a restless cricket for once, showing it to Link rather proudly before it jumped away.

The calm before the storm they both knew was coming the second they returned to the road.

The first group of lizalfos seemed like child's play to the accomplished knight. Their weapons were mediocre at best, their numbers thin and their capabilities less than stellar. Zelda remained on the master cycle for now, watching as Link defeated the first of the beasts they’d encounter.

It seemed as though the Zora had taken permanently to the river for travel, leaving the increased numbers of the lizalfos on their bridges. Such an event surely must have dwindled the little trade the domain still had, or at least, Zelda assumed as much.

Link returned to her side, not saying much before heading over the first of the three decorated bridges leading to the home of the proud Zora race. 

Eventually, they had to continue their trip solely on foot. There grew to be far too many rocky paths and cavelike tunnels they’d have to traverse, and the bike simply couldn’t do the job needed to get to the next bridge.

It was after one of these particularly rocky paths that Zelda had to ready her own weapon. She remained hidden for now, letting Link run through the puddles littering the ground beneath them. She could hear the warming up of shock arrows being hooked, directed to Link from all areas. Yet, her knight seemed unphased, meeting the archers head on.

While the lizalfos were distracted by the reckless hero taking down their numbers with a single sword, Zelda ready her bow and aimed for those too far for Link’s blade to reach.

Together, the chosen duo rid the path of every enemy, and Link made quick work of gathering his rewards.

“Honestly, how many goblin guts must you carry?”

“There’s always room for one more.”

Another bridge, another group of lizalfos, and Zelda’s exhaustion was beginning to set. Her body was still healing, not nearly what it was 100 years ago. She’d used her powers only that morning to take down a yiga, and now she was trekking through rocky paths and taking down lizard-like creatures.

One could say it was an eventful day.

No words could describe the relief she felt when the view of the final bridge and the beautiful, luminous pillars of the domain filled her vision.

It hadn’t changed. Something, finally, seemed to stay strong. Unmoved by its clash with the Calamity. 

“Ready, Princess?” Link raised a brow at Zelda, who was simply admiring the architecture of the place she’d remembered so vividly. Link wiped the Master Sword clean with the rag from a fallen foe, returning it to it’s home on his back and letting the Princess lead the way when she deemed herself ready.

One step, then a second. By the third she was standing tall, looking like the Princess she once was. She carried herself with an aura Link had craved to see return. One he’d remembered, easily falling three steps behind her.

Everything seemed so natural in the unchanged surroundings.

And soon, the bridge met the Domain, and the duo took their first steps together towards Hyrules hopeful reunification.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I said I'd update Sunday, but honestly, I'll probably be too busy Sunday to post, so here's an early update!
> 
> The duo will spend the next few chapters in the Domain, which I've already written and boy do I love the upcoming events. 
> 
> Anyways, as always, I love comments/reviews so don't be afraid to leave them!
> 
> See you all Wednesday!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion with the Zora and remembrance for their Princess.

Chapter Seven 

Zora’s Domain was the most lavish of places, even prior to the Calamity. Now that most of the settlements that could have once rivaled its beauty had been destroyed, the striking pillars and endless array of luminous stone stood out even more against the endless trees and wooden cabins of most of Hyrule. The Zora lived far longer than any other race, so to see the amazing detail put into every inch of the Domain was no surprise. They had no need to rush the perfection that made the area as awe taking the 100th time as the first. 

But Zelda had little time to admire the architecture that had stayed the same as when she last visited, because soon enough they were spotted by a group of waiting Zora.

Their arrival went exactly how Princess Zelda had expected. Link was met with praise, tackled into hugs by his old friends, and greeted with lovestruck gazes of the younger zora she’d never met before.

All attention was on the hero chosen to wield the sacred blade, and for once, Zelda didn’t seem to mind. Prior to the calamity, it was moments like this that made her blood boil. That made it hard to even look Link’s way, but now that her powers were free and known, she rather enjoyed stepping back at the celebration. 

It wasn’t long before the group around Link pulled away long enough for the knight to breathe. His cheeks were flushed from the laughter the group had shared, mixed with embarrassment from the unending praise he’d been receiving.

Then their gazes met. The Princess and the Hero’s, and the attention was turned on her.

Now this wasn’t how she’d expected to be welcomed. A dark scaled zora was the first to recognize her, bending to one knee, but only briefly before he was sweeping the Princess up into his arms.

A surprised yelp, followed by a string of laughter escaped as she held onto and finally recognized her old acquaintance, fearful of falling despite his strong grasp. “Bazz! It’s so good to see you!”

“And you, Princess!” He cheered, followed by the applause of those around them before he set Zelda back to her feet. “To think, it was you this whole time that kept us all from feeling the true wrath of Ganon!” 

“I only wish I was able to access my power before losing the other champions,” Zelda paused, her hands clasped in front of her as she looked up to the enormous statue of her lost friend.

Princess Mipha, the statue of her at least, stood proud in the middle of the Domain, trident in hand and her familiar calming appearance carved in the details of her face. 

Zelda took a moment to step away from her old friends, walking closer to the statue to truly appreciate it in all of its glory. She wouldn’t cry. She refused to, as she did the day of her mother’s funeral. Mipha was strong, and Zelda was so desperate to be the same. 

Link was soon at her side, ignoring the distance he usually kept when playing appointed knight, to look up at the statue as well. “Princess,” his voice was low, and for a moment Zelda wasn’t sure whether she was being addressed, or the statue was. “I don’t remember much of her. Do you remember anything of my time with Princess Mipha?” 

“I don’t know a lot, but I’ll share all I do know with you after our meeting with King Dorephan and Prince Sidon.” Zelda turned to her knight, a careful, timid smile on her lips. “As long as that’s alright with you.” 

“I’ve waited a hundred years to remember her. A few more hours won’t make it any worse.” Link smiled back, though it was sad. Somber. A feature Zelda had never seen before.

But Bazz was approaching once more, falling to a one knee bow in front of the Princess. His playful welcoming was soon forgotten as traditions and expectations came back into play. “I’m to escort you to your chambers before your meeting.” 

Zelda gave a sturdy nod to Link to follow, allowing Bazz to rise and lead the way. 

It was clear to the Princess that the royal accommodations of the past had been left forgotten for some time. It was clean, of course, most likely tidied when the King received word of her future arrival, but beyond that it was unchanged. Even the notebook she had used when helping Mipha with her divine beast was left in a drawer, frailed with the moisture from the domain and wrinkled with time.

What also caught her eye was the closet she’d used when she would visit. The families had been close, so it wasn’t uncommon for her to leave her royal garb here for her future visits. An arrangement of attire, from pants she’d wear on the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, to night attire she’d use to keep warm during the chilly evenings the Domain presented. Alongside them all was one of the dresses that had become her royal signature.

She pulled the blue dress from the closet, admiring the gold details, the white corset and the long, extravagant sleeves. She’d worn a similar one often back in her own palace, but the dress would change depending on where she was. Back home, the inside of her sleeves were red, to remind those around that she carried the red blood of the goddess. Here, in the Domain, they were an aqua colour, similar to the appearance of the luminous stone found throughout the region. It was also shorter, one of the few garbs that was allowed to show her ankles, considering the inches of water that covered the Domain's floors. 

Zelda laid the dress down on the waterbed she’d be sleeping in that night, turning to the two boys that stood watching in the doorway. “It may be a hundred years, but I do believe it’s still custom to allow a lady privacy when she’s dressing.”

Bazz cleared his throat awkwardly at that. “Right, well, I uh, I suppose you’d need help with the gown. I’ll go find one of the female zora to assist you.” He bowed, taking his exit promptly to find someone suitable to aid her.

Link, on the other hand, remained in the doorway. He didn’t step into the room, his own eyes wandering as if searching for something. Or perhaps, someone. 

“Sir Link,” Zelda spoke up, pulling Link from his thoughts, “You ought to change into the zora armour you were gifted. For both your sake, and my own. The Champion's tunic will provide far less respect here than the garment created by the late Princess.”

“I’ll change the second I know you’re safe. I refuse to leave you alone, Princess.”

“So is your duty.” She gestured to a chair in the room, “You may as well get comfortable. I’m sure Bazz will have trouble finding any zora that knows how to properly tie a corset.”

Link seemed hesitant, but eventually took the invitation, settling himself on the chair. His eyes once again explored the room from the new angle, still searching for something even he couldn’t pinpoint.

“It’s doubtful you’ll remember anything from the royal guest chambers,” Zelda flipped through her old notes, taking a seat on the bed as she made it look like she was focusing on the old journal and not Link’s fascination with his surroundings. “You never stepped foot in this room. It was forbidden by Princess Mipha that you come anywhere near my chambers.”

Defeated, Link leaned back in the chair, his eyes landing on the Princess instead. 

“What is it?” Zelda looked up, meeting his gaze, “You want to say something, don’t you?”

“I-” He started, before nodding, “Yeah. It’s just, being here with you is a lot different than when I came to free Vah Ruta.”

“And why do you think that is?” She closed the book, setting it aside to give him her full attention. He always seemed to talk more freely when she did.

“Obligations, I guess. When I came alone, I knew nothing of the Zora Princess. I didn’t regret taking the armour in order to free the people here but...I also didn’t feel anything. It was like, this big piece of my life never existed. I could take her gift...her proposal… without hesitation because I couldn’t place what in the world doing so meant. Did I like her the same way back? I still don’t know. Now, with you here, it’s not this itching need to figure out, because how I felt back then doesn’t matter when you’re around.”

Zelda looked at Link for quite some time, not saying anything, afraid of the words she may speak. It seemed as though he was feeling the same thing, just sharing her gaze before getting up from the chair and turning to Bazz the second he arrived.

“I found someone! A gerudo visiting the Domain! A seamstress at that.”  
Behind him stood a tall, muscular women with flaming red hair, exactly like the Gerudo were signature to adorn. The typical puffy pants and heels were present, but the woman had chosen to cover her upper half in the thinnest of shirts Zelda ever thought possible. She was dripping in gold, as most of the race was known to do. Instantly, Zelda’s heart began to ache for Urbosa, but she spoke nothing, just watching as the woman entered. 

“Rhondson.” Link nodded to the gerudo who stepped into the room as Bazz spoke. “What are you doing here?”

“Link. I haven’t seen you since the wedding.” Rhondson replied, “I’m here to expand business. I’m looking into making zora stuff in the future, you know?” She continued before looking at the dress on the bed next to Zelda. Her eyes widened briefly before she looked to Zelda and gave an awkward bow. It was clear she hadn’t done much bowing at all in her life. “Your Highness.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Zelda stood off the bed, her poise and posture returning like the royal she was trained to be, “I see you are acquainted with Sir Link.”

“Yeah, I am. He introduced me to my husband.”

“Playing matchmaker, was he?” Zelda looked to Link with a raised brow, biting back a smile as she shook her head. “Go. You need to change as well. Return a few minutes prior to our scheduled meeting with King Dorephan. Until then, I trust Rhondson will make a very informative companion.”

Link seemed hesitant at the idea, but Bazz was already pulling the knight from the royal chambers, shutting the door to allow the girls some privacy.

Zelda let out a sigh of relief before smiling at Rhondson, who managed to smile back. The two went straight to work, changing Zelda from her road clothes to her royal ones. The duo talked about Link’s adventures building the settlement of Tarrey Town. They spoke of how he had met Rhondson and the agreement she had to make with naming her future child in order to comply with the company her husband belonged to. They talked about Gerudo Town, of the Bazaar and the clothes Rhondson would sell to the men that passed through. It was all so fascinating to the Princess that she barely noticed how quickly the time had passed.

In what felt like only minutes, had soon become nearly two hours, and the knock on the chamber doors confirmed just that.

Link was alone this time, in his Zora armour - minus the silly hat - that Princess Zelda had requested. He took one look at her, and in an instant he was holding the wall, lost in the flood of memories the dress had shared.

He remembered the time she’d vanished from his view. It was their first visit and he had barely said more than five words total to her since they had arrived. He remembered he’d panicked only to find her minutes later diving off the Domain’s bridge with the zora Princess.

He remembered how cold she got during evening meetings, and how he’d learned to bring gloves to give her once she was free from view of King Dorephan and his advisors. They still hadn’t spoken much, but it was one of the few gestures that caught her by surprise enough to make her smile. 

He’d remembered how she would curse when her crown would get caught in her long hair, especially on windy evenings. How she’d try to ‘forget’ it often on visits so she didn’t have to deal with the hassle. How that was the beginning of her infamous hair braids. All due to the stubbornness of her hair.

He’d remembered the way she’d laugh when they were alone. It was rare, and only started a few weeks in, yet he remembered how much the sound had brightened any point of their endless journey. Yet, no matter which visit the Domain always made her weak. Made her seem smaller than she truly was. 

He’d remembered how she’d open up to him as they would walk the Domain at night. One day, she even had the nerves to ask him about his time there as a child. He remembered how she seemed jealous of his friendship with Princess Mipha, though she never admitted to it.

He’d remembered her. Far more than just a nerdy girl with a frog obsession and a legacy to uphold.

And when the past became the present, he was greeted with the appearance of the crownless-short haired Princess in a completely new light. He stared at her, ignoring the worried expression on her face as her and Rhondson returned him to his footing.

“Princess I-”

“Hush. You frightened me.” She and Rhondson helped him sit on the bed, the closest surface for him to regain himself. Still, his gaze from her never waivered. 

Zelda stood in front of him while Rhondson rushed to get a wet cloth. “You look as though you’ve seen a ghost, and that’s saying a lot considering how frequently you’ve met spirits in the past year.”

“I just - Princess - I remember so much more. About you. About this place.” He started to ramble, his words pouring out like champagne at a gathering. “I remember how you get cold here, during the nights. How you hated your crown. How...how…”

“Breathe, Link,” She soothed, taking the cloth from Rhondson upon her return and using it to lightly dab at his forehead. “I’m beyond grateful your memories are returning, trust me, but I need you to live in the present for just a little longer.” She knelt down to his shortened height from sitting on the bed, meeting his eyes as she carefully took his hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I promise once we get through with this meeting we can remember everything together. I just need my knight by my side.”

Link blinked at her, searching her face once more. It seemed so different. So new. Like the gap of the past one hundred years had grown smaller. There was still so much more, he knew that, but in this second all he could do was get lost in the thought of her.

Eventually, he nodded, shaking his head free from the lingering ideas brought to light by the revelation. “I’m sorry, Princess, forgive me for scaring you. Let’s meet the King. Then, perhaps, we can explore the Domain before you retire?”

“I think that sounds like the perfect plan, Sir Link.” Zelda smiled, standing and briefly wiping her hands on the skirt of her dress before helping him stand. Rhondson watched the two curiously, but said nothing, only stepping away to let them pass. 

“Oh, and Rhondson,” Zelda turned to look at the woman, her pleasantries still apparent, “Thank you for all your help.”

“Anything for a friend of Link’s.” She nodded sternly, watching the two depart with that curious look once more.

__________________

By the time they had reached the stairs leading to the royal courtroom, the nervousness that Zelda had forced from her mind had returned at full force. She swallowed it down, ignoring the knots in her stomach and the lump in her throat, staring at the steps leading up to the room. With a look to Link, and a shy smile, she finally faced the steps and took them one by one.

Link followed her, three steps back as always, her shadow in the Domain he’d once nearly called home. Two guards stepped out of the way of the top stairs, allowing the duo to enter the room.

King Dorephan was huge. Far bigger than the Princess had remembered. He took up more than half the room. His son, Prince Sidon, looked like a small doll by his side. Zelda supposed she and Link must look like ants from the King’s view, considering how his son alone had a good 4 feet of height on the duo. 

On the other side of the King stood one of his advisors. Unfortunately, Zelda remembered the elder quite well. Muzu. She only offered him the briefest of smiles as they passed, taking the stage centre of the room with Link by her side. They kept a distance between them, a good foot or so, but he was not the shadow behind her as he would play in most other royal settings. Here, he was her equal. Not a Princess and her knight, but the Chosen Duo of the Goddesses. 

“King Dorephan, it’s a relief to see you so strong after all of these years.” Zelda started, looking up to the giant King before turning her attention to his son. “And Prince Sidon, you’ve grown so much. I have many fond memories of you when you were just a child.”

“Yes, yes, well I’m glad the pleasantries have remained with you after your long departure from us.” King Dorephan seemed bored already, uninterested in Zelda’s mere presence. “But being friendly with our family isn’t what you’re here for, now is it?’

“On the contrary. Although I would like to speak of serious political matters in the coming days, I do not wish to start with such discussions as of today. Instead, I was hoping to speak of the late Champion and Zora Princess, Mipha.”

The King looked a little more eager at the conversation. Even Muzu perked up, a questioning look in his gaze at Zelda.

“By all means. Whatever you can tell us of my daughter will always be appreciated.”

Zelda nodded, her hands settled in front of her, fingers laced to steady her shaking. “There is much you already know of the Princess. Her kindness and the dedication to her people are known throughout the Domain, but there was so much more to her than her way with people and her strength with a weapon. Princess Mipha was one of my truest friends. She was someone I could look to during my times of need. When my mother died, although we were both much younger than when she was named Champion, she was by my side. I believe she was the only person who truly ever saw me shed a tear for my late mother’s passing.”

Zelda took a deep breath. Even now, admitting these things was hard. It had been well over a hundred years, but the loss of the Champions - of her friends - was a pain she never got to fully process. 

“Princess Mipha took to her divine beast like the two were made for each other. Leading up to the Calamity, she was already assisting me with ideas on how to use the beast in ways that would benefit all. From the people of the Domain, to the furthest points of Hyrule, we had such big dreams for the machine when this was all over. Unfortunately, due to no one's fault but my own, that is a dream she will not see fulfilled first hand.” 

Was she crying? She didn’t think so. Not yet, at least, but the threatening tears were evident in her eyes.

“If not for Mipha, I wouldn’t be standing here today. None of us would be standing here today. She…” Zelda looked down, her hands no longer laced together, instead in fists at her sides. She was defeated by her own emotions. “She told me the key. The thing that unlocked the sealing power deep inside of me. Although I triggered it far later than would have been ideal, it was her words that made it happen. If not for her...if not for the direction she gave me after all those long, tiring years of prayer the Kingdom...everything would have been lost to Calamity Ganon.”

“I know the pain you must have felt losing your daughter was beyond anything I could ever comprehend, but please, believe me when I say she did not die in vain. She fought, even in spirit form, for the people and future she held so dear to her heart.” 

She was definitely crying now, and she dared to look up at the three Zora before her. 

“She aided me in sealing Calamity Ganon, and she gave Sir Link the abilities needed to defeat him. Without her by our side until the very end there would be no Zora Domain. There would be no Hyrule.” Another deep breath, “And so, I wish you will grant me time this evening to see the Domain in which she saved in all of its glory. I wish to see the people who she protected all these years. With your blessings, I wish to say goodbye to my dear friend, for I never had time to before.”

She fell silent then, just trying to regain her emotions. Her hands remained in fists at her side, trying to anchor herself in any means possible. There were sniffles in the room, ones which were not hers, but that of Prince Sidon and Muzu, the advisor.

“What was it?” Muzu spoke up before the King himself, “What did she tell you that saved us all?”

Zelda paused then, her hands returning in front of her as she looked down at them. Was this really the time, the place to admit the feelings she and Mipha shared for her appointed knight? At this moment? 

She thought not.

“With all due respect, they were words in which Princess Mipha was embarrassed to share with me, and words I doubt she’d want to share with anyone else. Consider them private thoughts.”

“The Princess wouldn’t keep anything from her family!” Muzu broke, throwing his fins up as he argued, “There is no reason to keep it from us if it was so vital to the saving of us all!”

“Muzu,” Prince Sidon spoke up this time, “I believe there is another reason Princess Zelda is choosing not to disclose the secret shared with my sister. She has told us so much today, and shared a large portion of herself. I believe she deserves the same amount of respect and privacy you would have given my sister, if she so asked it of you.”

Muzu and Prince Sidon then turned to the King, waiting for his final verdict on the matter. Zelda remained as she was, and Link was ever silent, as always.

“Princess Zelda,” Dorephan broke the silence, his voice calmer, softer than usual, “Would you perhaps be so kind to share this information with me alone.”

Zelda fell quiet once again, looking between the duo of Zora, and then finally looking to Link. He simply looked back, as if wondering what she was going to say himself. What secret she had buried deep inside of her that saved him that day.

Finally, she turned her attention back to the King with a nod. “I owe you for allowing Link to assist in the retaking of Vah Ruta, which resulted in not only the defeat of Calamity Ganon but the prevention of the potential flooding of much of Hyrule.”

“So be it,” King Dorephan waved his fin, sending Prince Sidon, Muzu, and the guards who littered the room and surrounding area away.

It wasn’t until Link got the okay from the Princess herself that he bowed, leaving the room empty beyond the Zorian King and Hylian Princess themselves.

“Come closer, child.” Dorephan slowly stood, revealing just how enormous he truly was, “It’s been so long since I’ve seen the daughter of my dear friend.”

Zelda took a few steps forward, though they were timid each time. She was still a sniffling mess, trying to calm her unsteady breathing at the reality of everything around her. The loss of her dearest friend, and the great results Mipha’s fight had provided the Kingdom with.

“The words you speak to me will not leave this room. They will not be used against you in the future, nor written in history books whatsoever. It is solely a father looking for more closure in regards to his daughter.”

With a deep breath, Zelda nodded, “I understand. The words were hard for her to share, and even harder for me to speak.”

“I appreciate your consideration in doing so. I assume your powers and those of my daughter's healing abilities are deprived from a similar source.”

“They are. You see, after praying at the last of the springs I had felt defeated. Without a teacher, the guidance of my mother, I was chasing my destiny with prayer and hope. Princess Mipha provided me with action, thoughts that would prove to be exactly what I had been missing all these years.”

“And what would that be?” He prodded once more.

“She told me, when she heals, it's helpful to think of the ones she loves.”

“I see,” King Dorephan reached up with a large fin, rubbing his chin, “and that love you hold is for the same individual as my daughter?”

“It is.” Zelda took a deep breath before continuing. “We never spoke of such matters, but it was clear we both had eyes for the same hylian, yes. And both of us saved the Kingdom due to that love.” She looked back down, scared of the King's reaction.

“I see. So Hyrules future King has already been decided.”

“I wouldn’t say so. I have much to do before reestablishing the Kingdom. I have yet to meet with any of the other races. Not only that, but the Yiga seems to be a problem we must solve. The castle is in ruins, as is the town surrounding it. But, more importantly, Sir Link has yet to recover most of his memories. I would never want to impose an idea of his future when he has yet to remember his own past.”

“Are you suggesting I avoid the subject in tomorrow's meetings? You know that will seem very suspicious of me considering my position.”

“I recognize that fact, yes, and you may ask all you wish. I will not speak of Sir Link in such a fashion in a royal court, no matter how much you intend to push the subject.”

“I see. You’ve grown to be as strong as your mother.” King Dorephan met her eyes.

Zelda only shook her head, “You’re wrong. I’m stronger than she ever was. She died instead of fighting. I fought. I won. I lived.”

“Then, Princess Zelda, I will give you a challenge for the sake of your own growth.”

“Do as you please, so long as you keep this information between us.”

“Consider it done. You are dismissed for the evening. If you wish to see the grave put up for our Princess it is in the East Reservoir where the beast last resided.”

“Thank you, King Dorephan.” She curtsied, “I bid you goodnight. Sleep well.”

And with that, she left the room to meet her loyal knight at the bottom of the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter killed me to edit. I could figure out what was missing, and honestly still can't, but alas, I hope it's enjoyable.  
> The next chapter is one of my favourites so do look out for my upload Sunday!  
> Until then, don't forget to subscribe, kudo and comment!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More tears and a few beers.

Chapter Eight

Both Link and Prince Sidon waited at the bottom step for the meeting between the Princess and King to conclude. Upon the sounds of her first steps on the staircase, the two looked up, curiosity in their eyes as they looked over the appearance of the Princess.

Zelda, true to her word, spoke nothing from the meeting. Instead, she clasped her hands together after leaving the last step to stand in front of the two males, her pleasant smile returning. “Now then,” she began, “Sir Link, I believe us both to be rather hungry after our long journey. If you could prepare dinner, that would be much appreciated.”

With a bow, Link nodded, but decided not to leave until he knew of her plans. He had remembered her disappearing often in his past memories, none of which seemed to end well.

“You do not intend to eat with us?” Prince Sidon spoke, repositioning himself to stand in front of the Princess, towering over her.

“Not tonight. Instead, I was hoping you’d be so kind to show me where your sister’s memorial is. I wish to say a proper goodbye, as I’ve never been given the chance to before now.”

“Of course,” Sidon perked up, looking to Link with a thumbs up. “Princess Zelda is in safe hands. If you’ll both allow it, I’d like to join you for dinner.”

“It would be a pleasure,” Zelda smiled, nodding to Link, “There is so much I’d like to share with you both of my past visits here with you and Princess Mipha.”

“Then I’ll see you both at dinner.” Link bowed once more, taking his leave.

“This way,” Sidon waved a fin, guiding the Princess through the Domain. He spoke of areas, both new and old, as they passed. The market where they sold both arrows and ingredients. The blacksmith that made most of the Zora gear. There was a cute inn, one that was nearly identical to those Zelda had remembered being littered around the Domain all those years ago. Of course, there was the statue of Mipha that couldn’t be ignored, and several new stones writing of the history of the domain under the current King’s rule.

With the tour so detailed, it took far longer than Zelda had anticipated before they reached the reservoir. There was a single monument, clearly the newest addition to the area, set dead in the middle of the dock leading towards the home of the Divine Beast. Zelda assumed Mipha must have returned Vah Ruta to the reservoir before her spirit’s passing, but she would never know for sure.

Prince Sidon held back a few feet, instead watching as the Princess approached, before turning his back on her similar to when Link would have kept guard at the Springs during her prayer. Zelda took notice of this, silently thanking Sidon for the small addition of privacy the gesture provided.

A few more steps and she was kneeling before the monument, reading the engraved praise of the late Zora Princess. Of her childhood friend. There was so much more that could be written, so many stories that could be added, but instead it was a simple nod to her assistance in the defeat of Calamity Ganon.

Zelda held her hands in prayer, her eyes falling shut and head dipping low as she spoke her mind. Her voice was soft, low in hopes that Sidon wouldn’t be able to hear, but it was doubtful. Even as a child he’d been a professional eavesdropper. 

“Mipha,” She started, not sure where the words would take her, “I miss you.” Great, she was crying again. This time she didn’t fight the tears off. She had no one to prove her strength to anymore. “I miss when you’d visit me and tell me all the stories of the hylian you had a crush on. I can’t believe I never bothered to ask his name. How silly of me. I miss how you’d braid my hair since you had none to style yourself, and how when we were really little you tried to use your healing powers on my heart after my mother died. It was such a silly, impossible idea to think of it now, but back then it meant the world to me. Every minute I shared with you was wonderful. You...oh Mipha...you were the sister I never got to have.” 

Zelda crumbled, her hands holding her chest as she completely fell forward. She could feel the cold stone of the monument against her forehead as she let her strength disappear. “I remember how we’d talk about the struggles of leading people - of our position as Princesses. You were the only person who ever listened to me. Who ever believed in me for so many years. And after everything, you saved us all with your simple words. Even then I couldn’t save you. I’m so sorry, Mipha. I’ll never forgive myself for failing you and the other Champions.”

“But know this, my dear Mipha, I will tell everyone of your strength. I’ll let the world know, so long as I live, that it was your strength and words that saved us all. And I promise with every ounce of my being I’ll keep him safe, now that you no longer can. I love you, Mipha, as the friend and mentor you were to me.”

And then the words stopped, and all she could do was sob. She cried for Princess Mipha. She cried for the memories they had shared together. Of the struggles. She cried for their mutual love of Link. Of their mutual need of his existence to save others. She cried for the bigger picture. The family and people Mipha left behind. The other fallen Champions, and how much it would hurt going through the process all over again when she eventually visited their respected homes. She cried until there were no tears left. Until the pain she’d felt was numb. Until she had grown exhausted from merely letting go of her strong facade.

“Princess Zelda,” Prince Sidon settled a hand on the Princess’ shoulder, “You’ll catch a cold if you stay like this all night. Come. I had Link bring the dinner he prepared to one of the smaller dining halls for us to enjoy. Some food and a warm cup of tea will help you feel better, I’m sure.”

“Yes,” Zelda sat up on her knees, rubbing at her sore, tired eyes, “Yes, I think that’s a good idea. And a blanket, maybe?” She whispered like a child.

“If you so desire.” Sidon continued to stay with her as she stood, an arm wrapping around one of her own to keep her steady as they began to walk back towards the main part of the Domain. 

They didn’t speak as they walked. Zelda was far too exhausted, lost in her own thoughts to really pay attention or hold a conversation. Sidon recognized this, choosing not to speak himself until they had arrived at the small dining hall.

“Princess,” Link was to his feet the second the two entered, running to her side, “You look like you just left a spring.”

“I feel about the same, honestly.” Zelda snorted, taking a seat and leaning back when Sidon no longer held her arm. “But, in a strange way, I feel much better.”

“I guess that’s good,” Link rubbed the back of his neck before perking up, “Here.” He handed her a glass, “Warm milk with honey should help with the chills. I’ll make an elixir, too. So you don’t get sick or anything.”

“That’s thoughtful of you, thank you.” She wrapped her hands around the cup, enjoying the warmth and the hint of the scent of honey. It wasn’t until the first sip of the milk that she seemed to ease back into being herself. Sidon brought her a blanket, as promised, and soon she had regained herself enough to suggest they begin eating.

Link’s cooking was as delicious as always. Some sort of fish with seasoning, Zelda presumed. The rice on the side was a nice touch, but she truly couldn’t comprehend what was giving it all that extra flavour kick. She’d have to ask him in the future.

In the meantime, the trio were off talking about the past. Something Zelda was growing to find a time she’d rather forget, but for the sake of Link who was still recovering his memories, and Sidon who had little recall of his time with his sister, she was happy to help.

She told Sidon of stories of his time with his sister. When Mipha had taught him how to scale waterfalls, or how scared he was the first time he dived from the edge of the Domain. They shared laughter over the story of one particular time Sidon had decided he wanted to try to be a rito instead, and how Zelda and his sister had spent hours trying to make the flying sensation happen. Eventually, they found a visiting rito who was more than happy to help the little Prince live out his silly dream.

For Link, she told stories of his time with Mipha from what Mipha had told her. Times where he would visit, and Mipha would tell Zelda about his unending energy and silly games he’d make up specifically for him to win. She also recalled times she and Mipha would have some girl time during visits, and how Link would teach Bazz and the others how to fight with a sword. It was moments like those that Mipha was far more prone to watch the action from her bedroom windows than focus on whatever silly discussion Zelda was trying to muster up.

After their meal was done, Bazz and a few other zora marched in to join the conversation, drinks in hand. The evening turned from being one of somber, sadness and remembrance to a get together with drinks and laughter all around.

Zelda hesitated at first, before joining the mostly male group in a toast. It was the first alcoholic beverage she’d had since the Calamity, and she knew it would hit her harder than the others. She took it slow, but that didn’t stop her cheeks from warming and her giggles from coming with ease.

Bazz joined in sharing old stories, mostly of Link and his time in the Domain. “And this one time,” Bazz snorted, already a mess himself before continuing a certain story, “Link shows up to the Domain in his knight armour, right? But no one told him about how the knights that came from the castle would rust proof their stuff before showing up here, right?” More laughter, even tears brought to his eyes. It was an infectious laugh that was making the rest of the table fight back their own. “And he’s walking up to see Princess Mipha, all proud to show off his cool new suit and announce he’d gotten into being a knight and stuff. And he freezes up. Literally. His knees got all rusted and we had to hack at the suit for an hour before he got free!”

Link was laughing, though the tips of his ears were red in embarrassment. Prince Sidon was also laughing, a brilliant, bright laughter Zelda might add. Zelda herself was in a fit of giggles, covering her goofy smile with her hand and shaking her head a few times at the pure image of Link trying to impress her good friend in a rusty suit. 

“They set me up for failure, I swear.” Link snorted, smiling over at Zelda. Her laughter, it was something even in his memories seemed so rare to hear. It was amazing. Soft, gentle, like a Princess from a fairytale book. “Was this before I met you?” He asked Zelda.

“I would assume so. I didn’t know much of your existence before you became my appointed knight.” She tried to calm herself down, her cheeks bright red and giggles still slipping as she spoke. “I knew of your father back then, though. He was one of the guards of my mother, and then one that accompanied my father and you’d show up at the castle sometimes. Beyond that, I couldn’t tell you much. But imagine, you in a rusted suit!” She practically squealed, reaching for her glass and finishing the last of what was poured for her.

“I think the Princess has overdone it just a bit,” one of the other zora, a female named Gaddison, pointed out only to laugh as well.

“Forgive me,” Zelda held up her hands innocently, “It’s been a century or so since I’ve last had a drop of alcohol. Much to most people's surprise, there isn’t much to drink inside of a demon god.”

“Is it spacious?” Gaddison decided to play along, “What was the bedding like? I bet it was super fluffy.”

“Oh, absolutely. Calamity Ganon had a true talent for interior design.”

This sent the zora into a fit of laughter herself, tears springing to her eyes as she held onto Sidon’s upper arm, considering he was the closest to her, as a way to anchor herself. 

Zelda was lost in her own string of giggles, trying to stand as she held her empty glass above the table. “I have nothing left but I still propose a toast to defeating that big, fat, smelly demon pig.”

“I say that calls for a refilling of the glass first.” Bazz concluded, taking it from her and filling it before returning it to her hand. “And now, we will accept this proper toast.”

“Thank you, kindest Sir.” She hummed, as the others raised their glasses in celebration.

It was another hour before they decided to call it a night, and by the time Zelda was standing from the dining table, it was clear that extra glass was perhaps pushing it just a bit.

She wasn’t the only one, with both Gaddison and Bazz having to practically carry Prince Sidon out of the room as he rambled on about just how amazing Link and Zelda were. The praise was welcome, but the pounding that had already started in the Princess’ head was not.

Nonetheless, she’d promised Link a stroll through the domain earlier that night, and she intended to fulfill that promise. She took his hand, pulling him along despite her clumsy footing, and her knight simply let her do so.

He shook his head, the fondest of smiles on his lips as he gave her sturdy hand a squeeze. He, like most of the Hylian knights, had a far higher alcohol tolerance than that of the nobility. Where the royals only drank on special occasions, the guard had made a game of it every other night.

“I know you don’t remember, but I used to make it a habit to walk at night here because the luminous stone makes it so pretty.” The Princess kept hold of his hand, swinging their arms together innocently, almost childlike. “You’d always follow me without ever really saying anything. I always wondered if you hadn't because you were annoyed it kept you from sleeping in one of the few places safe enough for you to.”

“I doubt I minded. I think the stones are nice to look at too,” He shrugged, swinging their arms as well, much to the Princess’ satisfaction. 

“This one time,” She started, “I couldn’t stand being around you. It was our first visit here together. So, I sent you to go help the King with something and said I’d stay put in my chambers. I didn’t, of course. Why would I? What a bore. Anyways,” Zelda continued to ramble, letting go of his hand to look over a railing at the water below. “I met up with Princess Mipha and she helped me change into more appropriate clothes. You found us and I dived right down there.” She pointed downwards, rather proud of herself. “You dived after me in a panic! It was comical, now that I think about it. And you didn’t even curse when I was okay and your clothes were soaked! You and the others had to spend a whole hour trying to find your shield you lost in the water.”

“I remember that.” Link stayed close to her, a hand on her back. He didn’t trust the Princess, tipsy or not, near the edge of the railing. Perhaps it was because of the exact day in question. “I was so pissed, actually. I had to change after and everything you’d expect a wet, cold, annoyed knight to say, I did.”

“Pity. I’d love to have heard you at least have some sort of emotion back then.” Zelda leaned slightly into the touch, looking up at the moon quietly. “Were the blood moons scary?”

“More just annoying.” Link shrugged, leaning his back against the railing, hand remaining sturdy on her back. “Killing a lynel sucks. Killing it five times just makes it tedious.”

“I can imagine. The moon seems to have played many vital roles in regards to our past, hasn’t it?”

“I mean, yeah. At least it’s not got a creepy ass face and is headed to crash into earth or anything.” He shrugged, to which Zelda laughed again. 

“Do you remember your reincarnations? Your past lives? I do, sometimes, here and there. There were times I was a warrior instead of just a bystander. I think those would have been fulfilling times.”

“Uh, kind of? The Master Sword, it tells me stuff, sometimes. I mean, it did. It’s basically recorded everything I’ve done, even now. It’s listening.”

“Creepy.” Zelda reached for the hilt of the blade, poking it, “Does it have an off button?”

Link laughed, taking her hand away from the sacred blade with a shake of his head, “No, I don’t believe it does.” 

“Hey now,” She pulled her hand away to poke the sword once more, “Me and the good ol’Master Sword are best buddies, you know. I carried that thing on horseback all the way to the Great Deku Tree all by myself.” 

“Did you now?” He teased, “Well then. Maybe you’re really the Hero, huh?”

“Absolutely. Can’t you tell by the rolling muscles and my incomparable talent with a sword.” She winked, returning her hands both to the railing now and her gaze to the water below.

Link took the chance to admire Zelda’s side profile in the moonlight. The short hair was doing wonders for her, and he hoped she’d intended to keep it that way for a while longer. 

“Let’s go swimming.” Zelda decided, stepping back from the railing and starting off to the ladder that connected the top of the domain with the lowest level. 

“Not in your condition,” Link tugged her back, a little too hard apparently, as Zelda came crashing into him. Her hands gripped his tunic, and he stumbled back a bit from his own tipsy state, causing himself to fall flat on his butt and the Princess to her knees in the water. “Well, shit.”

“See!” Zelda didn’t care she’d fallen, pushing herself back to sit on her feet and moving her hands from the front of his tunic to balance on his shoulders. “You should say words like that more often! It really spices up your character. The Chosen Hero with a habit of saying bad words.”

“That wouldn’t look good when we have royal visits when you’re Queen, now will it?” Link questioned, distracted by just how close Zelda was. He reached for her hands on his shoulders, reluctantly pulling them away.

“If I become Queen. And if you stay around me that long.” She allowed him to remove her hands, but not before lacing her fingers with his own. “I can’t imagine returning to any castle without your presence in the hallways.”

“I said it before and I’ll say it again. You’re stuck with me.” Link squeezed her hands, meeting her gaze. 

They both held the shared look for far too long before Princess Zelda finally let go, using her hand and the railing to aid herself from her sitting position back to her feet. “Well, now, I can only hope you feel the same once you’ve truly regained all your memories. Until then, I will enjoy the time I have with you by my side.”

“As will I, Princess.” Link joined her standing by her side, taking her elbow instead this time and starting to guide her back to the royal guest chambers. “But for now, I believe it’s time we both got some rest. We have a meeting with the King and his Counsel tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, of course. How foolish of me to think I could be free of duty for awhile.”

“Give it a day or two, and we’ll be back on the road and I’ll curse as much as you’d like.”

“Is that a promise?”

“As long as you get to bed tonight and don’t take a midnight swim, then yes.”

“Well then,” Zelda stepped inside the room, turning to Link and holding out her hand for a handshake. “Deal.”

Link took the extended hand, giving it a solid shake before letting go and bowing, “Until tomorrow, Princess.”

“Until tomorrow, Sir Link.” She curtsied back, closing the door before her thoughts to invite him in could break free of the tongue that held them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to change posting to Saturday and Wednesday, simply because it works with my personal schedule better.  
> This chapter was super fun to write, but is definitely more of a filler. Buckle up, my dudes.  
> Also, the file I have for this story is over 40,000 words so far so I'm beginning to realize this may be separated into different parts. Think ATLA style.  
> But that's awhile away from now. There's so much story in this part to be had.  
> Until Wednesday!


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Zelda gets all diplomatic.

Chapter Nine

Once again, Zelda woke at the crack of dawn. It seemed like a habit, even after a hundred years, the goddesses wouldn’t let her shake. Nonetheless, she rolled herself out of bed, walking back to her closet to grab the same dress as the day before. 

The night prior she’d struggled to free herself from the corset, but had managed to find Rhondson at the inn despite her own intoxicated state. Rhondson was more than happy to help free the Princess of the corsets confining presence and offered to return in the morning to aid her once more. 

Until then, Zelda decided to continue her own morning routine alone. She freshened up in the provided bathroom, followed by taking a seat at the bedroom vanity. With a hairbrush she’d thankfully found in one of the vanity’s drawers, she went straight to work on brushing her hair. Despite being shorter now, it was still fairly thick, and knotted easily in the winds of Zora’s Domain. 

Rhondson was soon knocking on the door, entering once the Princess opened it and took a step aside for the gerudo to enter. A shy zora followed, setting down a plate of food at the vanity where Zelda was previously sitting. She said nothing, bowing, and leaving quickly. 

Zelda blinked at the ordeal before looking to Rhondson questioningly. The woman just shrugged, grabbing the first piece of Zelda’s dress. “Let’s get this over with, yeah?” 

The Princess nodded. Relucent. Then the two went to work once again putting on the fancy gown. 

“How long are you staying in the Domain?” Zelda managed before taking a sharp breath right as the corset was tightened. 

“Probably as long as you are. I’ll head back to Tarrey Town after, but I’m learning a lot being here. Where will you go, Princess?” 

“Hateno Village if everything works out.” She stepped back, holding up her arms to make Rhondson’s job a bit easier. “I have an old friend there that may help with the slate Link carries. It’ll make everything easier for us both.” 

“Are you planning to stay at Link’s house, then?” Rhondson finished up her job before stepping away, gesturing to the mirror in the room so Zelda could approve of everything.

“I wasn’t aware he had a house.” Zelda hummed, looking in the mirror before pausing, looking to Rhondson. “Wait, he has a house?”

“That’s how he met my husband. Bought a house in Hateno.” Rhondson chuckled, reaching up briefly to touch the Princess’ hair, “Sit back down. We need to make you look like you’re a royal demanding an audience.”

Zelda didn’t argue, taking a seat at the vanity once more. She politely picked at her food, lost in the thought of Link being a land holder. It changed things. Not drastically, by any means, but if King Dorephan knew Link had become a landowner he would most definitely bring up the fact during a future meeting. Per tradition, all those entering the royal family had land under their belt, and this could become a persuasive argument considering how few hylians still did.

Rhondson, on the other hand, didn’t pay any attention to the change in Zelda’s demeanor at the fact. She went straight to work, curling the short locks of the Princess’ hair and brushing the tight curls into soft, beach waves. It gave her hair more volume, an appearance she was well kept and put together after her time away. She waited for Zelda to finish her breakfast before breaking out the makeup, going straight to work brightening her face, rosing her cheeks and painting her lips.

By the time it was over, Zelda looked far less like a Princess who had no idea of how to approach her future role, and more like a Queen demanding the attention of all around her.

With a deep breath, Zelda stood from the vanity to take her appearance at the mirror herself. She truly felt like a royal when others went to work making her look so. 

“Now you look like a monarch I could get behind.” Rhondson decided, arms crossed as she nodded her head in approval. “I guess I should let your knight in now, huh?”

“Has he been waiting outside this whole time?” Zelda turned with a gasp, nearly laughing nonetheless, “Rhondson, you devil.”

“He would have waited around if I sent him off, anyways,” Rhondson smirked, “Besides, I think he ought to be the first to see the real future Queen he saved, don’t you think?”

Zelda blushed at that, holding her gloved hands in front of her with the most sheepish of nods. She didn’t speak the words, just in case Link was eavesdropping in the slightest.

The reaction of Link, Rhondson decided, was worth her decision to lock him out. The second he stepped in, he froze, looking at the soft curls and warm cheeks of the Princess before him. “Princess, you look-” He swallowed, unable to get the words out.

Zelda smiled, holding the skirt of her dress and spinning around a bit. It was the same dress as the day prior, that much was true, but with her new hair and makeup she felt like it was a totally different garb entirely. “Do you like it?”

“Y-Yeah,” Link briefly rubbed the back of his neck before pulling up the sheikah slate. He touched a few buttons, hiding his own blush behind the contraption. “It’s just missing one thing.” He pushed another button, and a gold crown-like band fell into his hand. The sides looked like golden leaves, the middle of the front holding one large, brilliant diamond. Link took the few steps that stood between him and the Princess, putting it gently on the top of Zelda’s head. “Much better.”

Zelda took one last look in the mirror, taking the chance to readjust the makeshift tiara, humming in satisfaction at how it looked. “For once, I don’t mind wearing a crown.”

“We’ll get you a proper one once we go to Gerudo Town. A custom one that no one else will have.” Link added, standing behind her in the mirror.

Zelda paused, admiring the two of them in the reflection. They truly could pass as King and Queen already, but that was a subject for the future. For now, she had a question to ask him. “Why are you wearing your champion's tunic?”

Link shrugged, seemingly lost in the reflection as well. “It didn’t feel right parading around in an engagement gift I don’t think I would have ever accepted.” 

“I suppose you have the right to decide for yourself. I prefer you in champion blue, myself.” Zelda turned to him, smiling warmly, “It matches the colour of your eyes.”

Rhondson, who still stood by the door, cleared her throat and perked up, “Oh, Bazz, are you here for the Princess? We just finished making her presentable, didn’t we?”

The heat immediately greeted the cheeks of both the chosen heroes as they turned to see both Bazz and Gaddison in the doorway. “Oh, yes, I believe we have. Is the King and his court ready to proceed with our meeting?”

“That’s why we're here, Princess.” Gaddison chuckled, waving her over, “Prince Sidon managed to get out of bed to be there himself, but I think he’s already regretting the headache he has from yesterday.”

“The poor Prince,” Zelda shook her head, starting towards the door, Link following behind her. Three steps away. As always. 

“Don’t worry about him.” Bazz chuckled, leading the chosen duo along with Gaddison, “He’s got to learn his tolerance sometime. Better now than at some venue when he’s inevitably King.”

“What about you, Princess? How do you feel?” Gaddison asked as they continued their way through the Domain.

“Fine, thank you for asking.” She glanced around, pausing when they were once again greeted by the stairs leading to their audience. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this.”

“Yeah, none of us ever will.” Gaddison glanced at her hylian friends, “Just be wary of Muku. He’s not in the best of moods today.”

“Noted.” Zelda nodded, taking a deep breath as the four made their way up the stairs. The second they reached the top step, the attention was turned their way. Gaddison and Bazz stepped to either side of the Princess, taking their stance at the entrance of the room, leaving Zelda to make her way across the floor to the centre alone once again.

Link was troubled, not sure whether to hold back or stay her equal, but decided to join her side, just one step back instead of three. A mental compromise.

The audience was far larger than the private reunion the day prior, but the three at the front remained the same. King Dorephan in the centre, sat on his throne. Prince Sidon to his left, Muzu the advisor to the right, all staring at the Princess as though they could see right through her.  
“King Dorephan, I would once again like to thank you for fulfilling my request of an audience with you today. I know you are rather busy rebuilding the Domain now that the Calamity has ended.”

“Yes, well, a break of routine is always welcome.” King Dorephan hummed back, clearly in slightly better spirits than when she had first arrived the day prior. 

“I’m here to request your support in the rebuilding of Castle Town, and the reestablishment of the Hylian Monarchy. I’m aware that the Domain, and many other settlements, have survived on their own throughout the past one hundred years, but without a central trading post, or an overriding leader there is no way to bring back the prosperous nation Hyrule once was.”

“And what makes you think we zora care for the other settlements, when we’ve been doing just fine on our own?” King Dorephan challenged.

“Because your own nation has suffered despite how much you may deny the fact in order to keep the proud spirit of your people alive.”

“Princess! How dare you!” Muku spat, taking a step forward, “Must I remind you of your place?”

“If anyone needs to be reminded of their title at this moment, it is you, Muzu.” Zelda spoke calmly, looking back to King Dorephan. She ignored the gasp of Muzu and the chatter of the other elders, paying no mind to the gossip soon to spread. 

“In order to get to the Domain, Sir Link and I had to travel mainly by foot. It is clear the zora have not kept up the bridges that connect them with the rest of Hyrule. Lizalfos of all ages littered the paths. Previous landslides made some roads nearly impossible to traverse. You cannot possibly try to tell me that the zora staying only to the waterways for travel hasn’t put a damper on your trade and tourism.”

The room fell quiet then, a few advisors looking the way of their King, expecting him to argue. Expecting him to defend their choices. Instead, the King adjusted himself in his seat. “Is trade all that the other races of Hyrule will provide? We are successfully self sustaining. We have no need for such agreements.”

“Trade is simply the beginning. There are roads to be built, connecting people from all over to visit the Domain and increase the economy as a whole. When I would visit prior to the Calamity, there were multiple inns littered all over, but now there is simply one, and it seems to be barely hanging on. The shop, the single one your people can afford to maintain, has little to offer due to the lack of goods coming through to entice buyers. Why would any zora buy a fish they can get by swimming downstream for less than a minute?”

“To close the Domain in the way you intend to continue doing will end the little trade you have left, halt tourism all together, and create a race of closed minded zora in the future. Hyrule was the great kingdom it was because every nation came together. Even during the Calamity, the Gerudo, Goron, Rito and Zora worked together with the Hylians and Sheikah in order to protect the relationship they all shared. And you single handedly have - and intend to continue to - put a strain on such a relationship.”

“These are bold words coming from a Princess without a throne to sit on.” Another advisor Zelda didn’t recognize spoke up, “The heir to a throne of nothing. Wasn’t that how the people put it?”

“The people were wrong.” Zelda narrowed her eyes at the advisor. “A ruler who needs a castle to implement any sense of power is a failure to their people. A physical throne need not exist, so long as the loyalty and dedication to their people continues. Hyrule has fallen and been rebuilt many times over, and in none of these instances did the true monarchy step down. My ancestors, the past reincarnations of myself, have spent their lives building and continuing to make each Hyrule prosper, and I intend to do the same.”

“But without a King by your side, who will give you any respect?” The advisor challenged. Zelda had thought Muzu was bad, but this guy clearly had it out for her.

“The blood of Hylia has never run through that of a King.” Zelda stepped forward, head held high, “The Kings were all simply Hylian nobles, none of which still live. The only reason my father had been granted any sense of power was because of my mother's death. Because of her murder. Before that she was the true ruler of Hyrule, as I will be. Married or not. It is my place, as it is written in the history of the nation. In the blood of the Goddess I carry in my veins.”

“Clearly the Goddess chose the wrong vessel.” Another spoke up, causing a few of the elders to chuckle.

Zelda glared, looking back up at the King once more. “Pardon me if I’ve simply forgotten, but is it not the King’s place to ask questions and the advisors to sit pretty and analyse the answers provided. It may be bold of me to suggest, but perhaps you ought to remind the people working under you of their place in a royal court.”

“I agree with the Princess,” Prince Sidon spoke up, silencing the elders once more. “The elders of the room need to remember their places. If they continue such outbursts, it will be assumed they are trying to override the decisions of my father, the King, and the proper consequences for such will be dealt following the meeting.”

“Thank you, Prince Sidon.” Zelda gave a little nod, squeezing her hands together to remind herself of where she was. Who she was speaking to. 

“I want to make it clear,” She continued, “I do not believe that closing off the Domain in the past was a poor decision. You have done what you had to do for your people, and that is why I ask you to continue to work for them by assisting me in the reunification of Hyrule.”

“It’s too early to say. You have yet to speak with any other nation, correct? If I was to agree now, and the rito were not, then that would not be of any favour to my people, now would it?”

“Although I believe the other nations will support me without hesitation, I recognize your perspective. If time is all I need to grant you for my desired answer, then so be it. Time is what you will be provided.”

“And where will you go next, Princess?” King Dorephan raised a brow, “To find a suitable King?”

“I believe my position on that subject is clear. It is not at the top of my priority list.”

“You say that there are no nobles left, but my son stands before you. It is far more traditional for a Princess to marry a Prince in order to benefit both royal bloodlines.”

“Father, I must protest-” Sidon started, stopping when the King lifted his hand and stared down at the Princess.

He was testing her, she knew it, and with Link only a foot away it was clear what he was trying to get out of her. “Although Prince Sidon is indeed of nobility, and I’m sure would prove to be a strong King to my people, I have the duty to birth a daughter in order to continue Goddess Hylia’s bloodline. That cannot be fulfilled if I marry a zora.”

“And why is that?” Muzu spoke up again, angrier than before, “What’s being a zora got to do with anything!”

“Biology.” Zelda shrugged. “Has a zora ever carried the child of a hylian, or a hylian ever carried the child of a zora?”

The room went quiet yet again before King Dorephan spoke up. “And what makes you think the other nations will agree so easily?’

“I cannot presume they will, but both the Goron and Gerudo rely heavily on trade. The rito, as well, though their abilities do aid them in continuing trade out of the village, it is hard for other nations to bring trade to them. I believe the other nations will look past their lives of the past one hundred years and instead look to the future, for it is what a true ruler should focus on. Living in the past will only provide people so much. Living for the future is what truly benefits our people. Both now and in a hundred years time.”

“Are you suggesting I’m not a strong leader?” The King questioned, rubbing his chin.

“I’m suggesting you could prove to be a far stronger leader by letting go of the traditions and situations of the past, and aiding me in creating a future for Hyule and its people.”

“Well, Princess.” Dorephan clapped, sending a slew of air through the room from his large hands. “Return to me when the time comes. When you have proved yourself to have a following and the means to get the ball rolling. Until then, I will provide you with what you need as far as meals and housing, perhaps even a few members of the zorian military, but I cannot agree to the establishment of the monarchy as it stands.”

Zelda looked to him, wanting to say so much before deciding not to. Instead, she nodded at the King’s decision. 

“You are dismissed.” The King waved his hand. “You may all continue your appointed duties for the day. Princess, if you’d be so kind as to let me speak with Sir Link alone.”

Zelda was ready to leave, so the words caught her off guard as she looked back to the King and then her knight. She swallowed, her mind racing with all the things he may say to Link, but in defeat she chose to agree. “I will remain with Bazz and Gaddison until you’re free from your meeting.” Zelda spoke to Link, feeling the eyes of the King on her back. 

And with that, she left Link alone with King Dorephan.

—————————————

Once Link was assured it was only himself and the King in the room, he took the place Zelda previously stood. The sounds of the flowing water from the waterfalls surrounding the room filled the empty space, ringing in his mind. King Dorephan had yet to speak, as if searching for exactly what he wanted to say. When he finally spoke, Link had truly wished he didn’t.

“Link, my dear boy,” he waved Link closer, the same instructions and kindness he’d shown Zelda the day before. “Come closer. I have something I’d like to ask you.” 

Link spoke nothing, just nodding as he looked up to the King. He couldn’t believe he’d ever been fond of being face to face with any of the king’s residing in Hyrule. 

“I speak as someone who cares about you. You could have been my future son-in-law, if the world were different, so do take my words as those of a fatherly figure.”

Link provided yet another nod.

“You are an accomplished knight. A hero. The individual chosen to wield the sacred sword. So why is it you remain by the Princess’ side after all this time?”

“It’s as you say,” Link started, “I’m the hero chosen by the goddesses. I stay by the Princess’ side. It’s my sworn duty.”

“It’s an awful weight on you. You could live a life of freedom, or perhaps start a leadership of your own. You could build up your residence in Hateno and start your own line of nobility.”

“Princess Zelda has already made my ability to leave her side clear. She let me know the second she was awake in Kakariko. I’ve had every opportunity to leave. I simply chose not to.” 

“But why chose to stay by the side of someone who has become nothing but a fairytale.”

“My reasons to remain by the Princess’ side have nothing to do with you or anyone else. You say I have freedom to choose, and I have. There is no reason to be here in the first place if you’re just trying to change my mind.”

“If that’s your attitude about it,” King Dorephan leaned back in his throne, “But if you change your mind in regards to your role, do come to me. I can provide you with the means to start your own monarchy, or perhaps you can become a knight of our guard when you realize what a poor choice you’re making.”

Link’s eyes darkened as he looked to the King. He went to speak, but was stopped by the sound of weapons colliding. 

Two of the zoran knights had their staffs up, stopping Gaddison from entering the private conversation. It did no good, of course, considering Gaddison was far stronger than the newer knights and she pushed her way into the room, falling to one knee in a deep bow.

“Forgive my intrusion.” She breathed, looking up at Link desperately. “It’s Princess Zelda. Please, hurry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post this because I was playing the demo for Age of Calamity...oops.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An undesired reunion.

Chapter Ten

Link didn’t even bother saying any departing words to the King. The conversation had left a sour taste in his mouth, and his mind was racing to keep up with his footing. Everything around him was a blur of blue and silver, the Domain seeming smaller than ever before as he followed Gaddison’s lead.

“Princess Zelda wanted to see Vah Ruta,” Gaddison spoke, running with Link towards the Divine Beast. “After the Calamity was sealed, Ruta walked back to the East Reservoir before shutting down, so we didn’t think anything of it. How-” She took a second to regain her breathing before continuing, “How could it be dangerous when she can’t even reach it through the water, right?” 

“Well, then she just kept walking towards it. We figured she’d stop at the end of the dock, but she was in this weird trance. Next thing we know she was walking straight into the water. She disappeared under it. Prince Sidon and Bazz dove in but they couldn’t find her body.” 

They soon were at the stairs leading to the pier Van Ruta resided by. She took the steps more carefully than Link, finding them harder to maneuver than the agial hero. “Then Vah Ruta lit up! This unimaginable bright light came from it’s entrance and what looked like the Princess entered it! The doors shut and we can’t get in!” She finished, having to practically yell the end of her story as Link had managed to get farther ahead of her than she could have expected to keep up with.

He continued down to the docks, barely registering both Prince Sidon’s and Bazz’s panicked presence next to him. He stopped right before the water, looking up at Divine Beast Vah Ruta and the light that was pouring from it.

“How do I get in?” Link questioned before turning sharply to both of them. “I need help getting up there.”

“Without the waterfalls we can’t scale it,” Bazz started.

“And without Mipha piloting it, Ruta isn’t even on! She’s just a shell standing there.” Sidon added quickly, staring up at the machine. There wasn’t a good memory of the divine beast he could remember, and yet, he was so drawn to it himself.

Link shook his head, pulling off his tunic and producing his zora armour from the sheikah slate. He pulled it on in one quick motion, tossing his Champions tunic to the ground without a second thought. “I’ll have to make my own, then, won’t I?”

“Link, I don’t think-” Prince Sidon started, but he was too late.

Link was already making his way across the water with the aid of cryonis. He jumped from one block to another, multiple of the ice cubes not even fully created by the time he’d started scaling the next. 

To his surprise, Vah Ruta didn’t fight back. No rushing water or ice blocks worked their way to him. The beast had no life in it at all. Was it a blessing? He wasn’t sure, but he didn’t have time to think further into it. He had to keep moving. He had to get to the Princess.

Finally he was directly under the platform that he’d need to use to get through the entrance door of the divine beast. He pulled out his bow, sending multiple bomb arrows into the water, causing a wave the size of Vah Ruta itself crashing against the ancient machine. He dove in, scaling the side with only a slight struggle thanks to the help of the zora armour he wore, and then paraglided down onto the platform.

Standing on the lifeless machine once more was odd. It felt wrong to be there, without a clear motive, or the voice of a past champion to guide him. His goal was unclear. For the first time in a year, he had no solid plan.

It was strange for him indeed. 

The sheikah slate proved useless after that. No matter how he tapped the terminal, or inserted the device, the doors refused to open. The light coming from inside was growing more intense, and the power it produced was even making the hero himself dizzy. 

Unsealthing the Master Sword, he went forward, intending to hit the thin gap between the door and platform, but something caught his eye. More like, someone.

Link turned his head towards the movement, unable to see where the individual had gone, and returned the Master Sword to its home on his back. Grabbing the grooved details on the side of Van Ruta, he started to work his way around the Divine Beast. It was harder than he had originally expected, losing his footing completely in one particularly slippery spot, causing him to dangle by the arms. It burned, his body flailing as he tried to regain his balance, but it would take more than a simple slip to stop the knight from his goal. He settled his feet back on the beast, making the last few steps before landing safely on what he’d come to understand to be the head of the machine. 

And that’s when he saw her. Brown hair tied with the same ribbon that hung from the weapon in her hand. Matilda. The nurse from their first night at the stable. The two stared at each other, and in any other instance he would have cared. He would have thought to stop and speak, but not now. He ran towards the trunk-like length of Ruta, only to be followed closely by Matilda. 

“Oh, hero, get back here! If you go any closer you’re going to get hurt!” Matilda called in a voice so sickeningly sweet it made Link want to vomit. 

Halfway up the trunk, and he could feel her presence closing in. The familiar shape of a vicious sickle shining in the light produced by Princess Zelda herself. He swung himself by his legs to the other side of the beasts’ trunk, scaling the rest with a new found urgency.

Matilda - a yiga it seemed - had worked on helping Zelda recover. She had treated the Princess with medicine. Herbs. A concoction Link hadn’t questioned. She had known where they were headed. When they had planned to leave. Where they would most likely rest. Worst of all, she knew who they were, and what they were capable of.

Unfortunately for Matilda, Link wouldn’t let her know much more.

Once he had finally made it to the top of the trunk he could see Vah Ruta in its full glory. He could barely make out the details inside the machine, but the floating, glowing Princess he’d seen a few nights before was clearly right smack in the middle. 

Link pulled out his paraglider, jumping from the top of the trunk and soaring down towards the window made to look like an eye of the supposed elephant design. Whatever that was. Link didn’t care at the moment, just glad the windows were free to enter.

But the second he did, a wave of unbelievable power threw him back against the ancient wall. He bit back a sound, touching his side at a sudden jolt of pain. He was sure he had broken a rib or two, but he had to push on. No amount of pain could stop the knight that had taken down the worst beast to ever enter the kingdom. This was nothing. He could handle it. He’d have to.

Looking up, he was met with the haunting appearance of Zelda. She looked nothing like herself. Her whole body was producing the bright energy that had saved Hyrule, but it looked as though it was paining her. Her body twitched, her mouth was agape, and her eyes were nothing but two steady beams of goddess power.

What was worse was the people around her. Yiga dressed up all in black. They were chanting some ancient hymn that made even Link’s own skin crawl. He reached for the Master sword, pulling it from it’s sealth and finding it glowing with the brightest of its own power.

And then.

Then it spoke to him.

Master, the sword begged, If you take down one, the ritual will end. Please, hurry, Master. It hurts.

“W-What-” The hero stared at the blade in his hand. It wasn’t the first time it had spoken to him, not by any means, but the fact it felt pain...that was new.

Nonetheless, it’s message was clear. It hurt. Every step he took ached more than just his sore ribs. It was like he was fighting the force of a thousand spirits, all trying to hold him back from his destination. His hair became free from the knot he kept it in, clouding his vision occasionally from the wind-like strength being pushed against him.

The hymns continued, his mind starting to waiver in ways he couldn’t comprehend, but he pressed on. He had to, he kept reminding himself. For Princess Zelda. For the Master Sword. For those watching from outside the beast. 

His freehand made contact with the center terminal, gripping tightly to it in order to steady himself. In front of the terminal knelt a yiga, chanting the same words as their comrades. Link didn’t waste a second, using his other hand to go around the terminal and using every ounce of his strength to dig the sword into the yiga’s body.

Even stabbed, the enemy continued to chant, and Link had no choice but to pull the sword upwards, slicing the individual from his stomach all the way up to his throat. 

A choke. A cough of blood. Silence. 

The others noticed instantly, the Princess falling hard from several feet in the air to the floor. 

Link pulled the sword from the remains of the fallen Yiga, standing with ease now that the Goddess’ power had stopped escaping the Princess, and he was ready to kill each and every yiga that had stepped foot in the room.

But all at once, they vanished without a trace.

A moment passed. Then another. And Princess Zelda was throwing up malice like the first day they had reunited following the Calamity. Blood spilled down her cheeks from her eyes. From her nose. Her lips. Even her ears. 

And the second Link stepped to aid her, the overwhelming dizziness from earlier returned. 

And he joined her side on the floor.

______________

Eventually, Link awoke once more. His head was pounding, and he felt a chill coming over him. He used his elbows to prop himself up, looking down at his naked torso, wrapped up in gause. He groaned at the injury, flopping back into the bed and staring up at the ceiling. Where was he? It was clearly Zora’s Domain. The bright luminous stones decorating the room told him that much, but what room exactly he couldn’t pinpoint.

“Ah, you’re finally awake.” It was an elder Zora who spoke. One that had been in the meeting earlier, though Link didn’t remember him ever speaking. “You’re in safe hands. Prince Sidon, Bazz and Gaddison brought you and the Princess here yesterday.”

“It’s been a day?” Link panicked, attempting to sit back up, only to be pushed down gently by the elder. 

“It has. Word was sent to Lady Impa. She is sending an entourage to escort you and Princess Zelda back to Kakariko, where your old friends Purah and Robbie will be waiting. She hopes you will take the time before their arrival to the Domain to allow your body some time to recover.”

Link’s hand immediately went down to touch his side. Oh, how he missed having Mipha’s Grace. He turned his head, only to see Princess Zelda sat up on the bed next to him.

Her eyes were vacant, staring at the foot of the bed. She looked tired, like she hadn’t slept in days, and her arms held tightly to the Master Sword itself. 

“Princess,” Link slowly sat up, not pushing himself too quickly this time, and the Zora elder allowed him to do so. His legs dangled from the side of the bed, and he cautiously reached towards her.

Zelda’s eyes widened and her head shot around to meet Link at a speed near-impossible. She shimmied away, her grip on the sword tightening, like a scared child with a teddy bear during a storm. 

“She’s been like this since she woke up.” Prince Sidon chimed in, walking over from the entrance of the infirmary to hand Link a warming elixir he’d left to retrieve. The air was chilled, despite winter being nowhere near. “She won’t speak or let anyone near her.”

“And the Master Sword?” Link questioned, downing the concoction in one shot.

“Don’t even try. She’s got a grip like I’ve never seen before.”

The two looked to the Princess somberly, and she only stared back with frightened eyes. In all of his years, Link could never think of a time she had been like this. Although he was still regaining many memories, some oddity like this would have stuck out to him, he was sure. But here, now, he felt helpless. 

“What happened there?” Prince Sidon lowered his voice, his eyes soft as he kept looking at the Princess. “For someone like her to become so shaken.”

Link didn’t bother answering. He’d learned his lesson already from speaking of Zelda to anyone else. He would wait for Impa before he would speak any words involving what he had witnessed. Only the four sheikah - Paya, Purah, Impa and Robbie - would learn of the terrors he and the Princess had just experienced. 

“Princess,” He tried again, reaching for his sword. She shook her head, shrinking back even more. “Princess, it’s me, Link. Your knight. Your companion.”

Prince Sidon sighed, watching the two hopelessly, but waving to the doctor to leave the room along with himself in order to give the duo privacy.

Still, the Princess didn’t speak. In fact, left alone with Link only shook her more. Her body began to quiver, and her grip on the sword’s details dug into her hand, causing blood to drip from her palms. 

“Zelda.” Link closed the gap between them, his hands wrapping around Zelda’s on the hilt of the Master Sword. “Zelda, listen to me. You’re okay. I’m here with you now. The yiga are nowhere near here.”

Zelda twitched at first, her hands burning when Link touched them, but soon they cooled as she looked up at him. “L-Link?”

“Yeah, Zel, it’s just me.” He smiled a little, slowly moving her hands away from the sword. “You’re safe, okay?” 

“The Master Sword says i-it’s hurting,” Zelda breathed, finally letting go enough for the blade to be returned to its proper wielder.

“I know, I heard it too.” Link set the sword down on his own bed before taking Zelda’s bleeding hands between his own. “But you are too, and we can’t have that, now can we?”

Zelda sniffled, looking at their hands before looking at Link and tearing up. “Link,” She breathed, leaning forward and pressing her forehead to his shoulder, “It hurt. It hurt so much.” 

One of his hands remained holding Zeldas, the other settling on her back in an attempt to soothe her. “Do you know...what happened?”

“They’re trying to pull the triforce out of me, Link.” She wept, her hands gripping around his single one. “I could feel it being ripped from my body. It hurt so much.”

“Triforce…?”

“Yes, Link, The Triforce.” She paused, her tears momentarily stopped as she stared at him in sheer disbelief. When he said nothing in return, she angrily sighed and grabbed his hand. She tugged the gloves she had insisted he wear off, pointing to the marking on his hand. “Right, there.”

“Princess…” 

“Link, haven’t you ever wondered why you have a marking on your hand? Haven’t you pieced together the springs? Haven’t you done anything in regards to understanding why-”

“Princess, there’s nothing there. There hasn’t been for days.” Link blinked. This Princess was far more like the one who never spoke to him than the one who was laughing with him only the day prior. 

“Don’t be a fool! It’s right there!” She pointed again, “Clear as day!’

“I...don’t see anything.”

Zelda sighed dramatically, falling back into his arms to continue to weep. Everything was too much, and she was quite done arguing.

Link fell silent after that, simply holding the crying Princess once more. He’d decided in that moment that she had spent far too much time on tears the past few days, and he intended not to let another fall once they left the Domain.

But the whole ordeal was unsettling, and until they had spoken to Impa he doubted either would shake off the anxious feeling coursing through them.

Who were the yiga dressed in black? What were their intentions with the triforce? Why had the mark on his hand vanished?

And how did Matilda tie into it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> I felt bad for leaving you all on a cliff hanger last time, so I decided not to leave you too much on another one.
> 
> So, Link doesn't remember what the heck the triforce is, and good ol'Matilda is a nurse from hell.
> 
> Also, I can't believe we're nearing 40,000 words and still at Zora Domain. I'm so pleased that I've managed to keep the pacing a little more tolerable than I ever have with stories in the past. We love self improvement!
> 
> Okay, enough about that. See you all next Wednesday!
> 
> (We're bringing Paya back.)


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda's napping and Link's questioning everything he can.

Chapter Eleven

The following days of waiting went by painfully slow for Link. He hadn’t been fond of being set in one place for too long as it was, but being stuck in the zora infirmary proved to be one of the worst places to have to be. There wasn’t much to do, and visits were limited for the Princess’ sake. He spent most of his time sneaking onto the balcony to practice with the Master Sword, until someone inevitably found him and forced him back to his bed.

The first day, Zelda had been awake a few hours. She snuck onto the bed Link was using, watching him over his shoulder as he browsed through the sheikah slate. She’d asked about it’s other abilities, as well as went down memory lane with him through the past year of photos. 

There were photos of the people he had met, all of which he explained to the Princess. There were also photos of his various fights with beasts. Bokoblins, lizalfos, moblins. Even lynels! That beast in particular brought a slew of quick questions from the Princess, none of which Link ever had the chance to answer.

The second day, Zelda once again managed to wiggle her way from her own bed to Links. She leaned on him as he polished one of the swords he carried to pass the time. Eventually she fell asleep again, and remained that way.

Until the third day, when their entourage was scheduled to arrive.

Zelda had remained in a coma-like state since the day before, and Link had done little to move her away from him. Had she grown clingier, or had he grown more protective? He wasn’t sure. Needless to say, she was still leaning on his shoulder when Paya entered the room, excited to see the duo once more.

She froze, but only briefly, at the appearance of the Princess and the Hero. Her heart ached, the jealousy she often had to hide around the two was bubbling up inside of her, but she bit it back. As she always did.

“Master Link,” Paya started, soon followed by both Gaddison and Rhondson as the trio properly entered the room. “It’s good to see you awake and well.”

“Thanks,” Link straightened up a bit, holding Zelda’s head in place so not to stir her, “I think she’s gone back to that same sort of state she was in when I first brought her to Kakariko.”

“From the news sent to my grandmother it sounds like she had seemed to be using a lot of her power. I wouldn’t be surprised if she remained like this the rest of the trip home.” Paya walked over then, pressing a hand to Zelda’s forehead. 

“I’ve been checking in on her,” Gaddison spoke up, “Beyond her sleepiness she’s physically perfect. Even better than when she arrived, I would say.”

“How long will she be like this?” Link asked, trying to reach for his travel clothes while not waking the sleeping Princess leaned against him.

“Well, when you came to Kakariko she slept over three weeks.” Paya walked over, lifting Zelda up bridal style with a surprising amount of strength and laying her down in her own bed once more.

Link wanted to protest, but decided against it. 

“But she was recovering from using her sealing powers for a hundred years straight. This was only a few hours at most, so maybe another day or two.” Paya suggested looking to Rhondson. “Will you help me prepare the Princess for travel?” 

Rhondson nodded, walking over immediately and going through Zelda’s things that had been brought to the room for her usual travel clothes.

“That’s your cue,” Gaddison pointed to Link with her thumb, then to the door of the infirmary.

Without argument, Link stood, tugging on the champion's tunic and looking back to the Princess. At least her dreams seemed pleasant for once.

Gaddison stood guard at the door and Link took the chance to head down the stairs leading from the infirmary to the main level of the Domain. This was his chance to bid farewell to the Zoran Prince before their departure. He’d say the same to the King, since the Princess could not.

Sidon seemed to have the same idea, already waiting alongside Bazz for Link near Mipha’s statue. 

“So you’re really leaving us this soon?” Prince Sidon sighed, shaking his head and smiling at Link, “you never were one to stick around too long, even back in the day.” 

“Plans change when you have a Princess in tow, it seems.” Link shrugged, but smiled nonetheless at his friend. “We’ll be back soon, I’m sure.”

“You better be! I barely got to enjoy your company this time.” Sidon piped back, “I know the hero’s time is precious, but I hope he can spare a few minutes here and there for an old pal.” 

“I’ll squeeze you in the schedule for sure.” Link chuckled and looked to Bazz. “Keep the Prince safe. The Yiga managed to get here once as it is.” 

“Of course. I doubt they’ll return soon, though. You’ll be the one with the person they’re after.” Bazz paused before adding, “you should take Gaddision with you.” 

“That’s a brilliant idea!” Sidon grinned, nodding enthusiastically at Link. “She can aid you in battle and the Princess in...I don’t know, girl things. I’ll discuss it with my father this instant!” 

Before Link could get a word in edgewise, the Prince had started his way up the main stairs, leaving Bazz and the hero shaking their heads at his departure. 

“You should go. Prince Sidon will speak to the King in your place.” Bazz insisted, “But the longer you wait in the Domain the longer it will be before you can get Princess Zelda somewhere safe.”

“He’s right, you know.” Gaddison had returned, Paya in tow with the Princess settled comfortably on her back. “Rhondson’s already headed home to Tarrey Town. She told me to tell you she doesn’t plan on leaving town until the two of you visit her. Something she wants to talk about with you. She won’t spill anything to me, though.”

“So it’s decided,” Paya nodded. “There’s a few more Sheikah waiting for us right outside the Domain with our horses, as well as both Princess Zelda’s and your own, Master Link.” She adjusted her grip on the Princess who was piggy backing her, still lost in her dream state. “The stables let us keep our tents set up for the day, so all we have to do is make it there before sundown.”

“Then you really need to get a move on. His Majesty will understand,” Bazz nodded to Gaddison, “Go with them. Prince Sidon’s orders.”

“Yes, Sir.” She gave a salute, starting off with Paya following, Princess Zelda snuggly on her back. 

Link barely could wave goodbye before he was practically running to catch up, keeping far closer to Paya than he normally would, his eyes locked on the sleeping Princess until their entourage and horses came into view.

Epona Jr. nudged at Link’s chest the second he approached, then nuzzled her way towards his infinite bag of goodies. He couldn’t even muster up a chuckle at the cute actions of his loyal companion, but pulled out an apple for her troubles nonetheless. 

After a short argument, he finally had both Gaddison and Paya agreeing to allow him to ride with the Princess. He’d done so with her in this state as it was, so clearly he was the obvious choice. So was his argument, at least. But truly, deep down, there was a part of him that felt as though he couldn’t trust anyone around them. No one but himself. And so, he kept one arm around the Princess as they headed through the rocky terrain leading away from Zora’s Domain. 

They had comfortably fallen into the middle of the formation, with Link and the Princess in the centre, their two friends on either side, and a duo of sheikah both ahead and behind them. 

The sheikah in front he had come to know as Orlo and Elda. A male and female duo that had at least ten years on Link. Orlo seemed more on the wise uncle side, where Elda hadn’t spoken a word to Link without being asked directly. Behind them were Maxine and Kodell. These two were far more lively, bickering like a married couple most of the ride. Thankfully, Link had managed to block them out.

They were exiting the last of the luminous-decorated bridges before Link finally spoke up. His voice was soft, timid even as he looked to Paya and Gaddison. 

“Gaddison, do you remember anything of my time with Princess Mipha?”

“Hmmm,” She stopped her constant scanning of the road in order to look at the hero with a shake of her head. “Not really, no. I was a lot younger than the rest of you. Why? Don’t remember much?”

“Nothing, really, no.” Link shrugged, readjusting his grip on the Princess still asleep against him. “I was hoping you’d shed some light on the situation.”

“Situation?” 

“Well,” Link sighed again, not noticing how intently Paya was listening beside them, “It’s just, everyone speaks as though I was in love with her when I can’t even remember more than a handful of moments in her company.”

“I see.” Gaddison didn’t speak much more.

Until Link spoke again, “And Princess Zelda hasn’t been telling me much at all of my past.”

“She’s trying not to influence you, dummy.” Gaddison snorted, “Think about it. If she told you how you felt about something, she could just...mould you into what she wanted.”

“But she wouldn’t do that.”

“Exactly. It’s why she’s not telling you how you felt about Princess Mipha. That, or she may not actually know. From what everyone else has told me, Princess Mipha was very vocal of her love for you, but no one speaks of how you acted in response.”

“Oh.” 

“But honestly, what I do remember is you not talking nearly as much as I’ve heard you do the past few days.” Gaddison pointed out, “You were pretty emotionless most of the time I knew you, but I only met you after you’d become Princess Zelda’s appointed knight.”

“Right,” Link looked down at the Princess in his arms, “That would make sense.”

“What about Princess Zelda? Remember much of her? You only knew her like, a year, in comparison to knowing Princess Mipha your entire life.”

“Gaddison…” Paya shot her a look, but her words didn’t seem to shake Link any.

“Well, she left more images and stuff, plus I’m still around her so things come back but…there’s still a lot of missing pieces.”

“You should ask her about them, then. Just about moments and not your feelings in them. Couldn’t hurt, right?” Gaddison looked back to Link, finally offering a smile.

“Yeah…” Link nodded.

They didn’t speak again. The trio all lost in their own minds. Their own memories. Their own thoughts.

_________________________________________________

“Master Link,” It was Paya’s hand that had brought Link from his thoughts that night. They’d arrived at the stable, and he and Paya had split their shifts to watch over Princess Zelda. They managed to get one bed in the stable, while the others remained in tents outside, and of course that bed was gifted to none other than the Princess herself. “It’s time for a shift change.”

“Right,” Link nodded, though he was still trying to shake off everything his mind had wandered to. He didn’t make an effort to move from his stool.

Recognizing this, Paya left his side, returning with a stool of her own and taking a seat beside him. She figured he wouldn’t leave the spot, but hopefully, knowing she was watching over the Princess as well he’d be able to close his eyes and get a few minutes of sleep at least.

“Paya,” Link’s eyes fell to his gloved hands. The gloves Zelda had insisted Impa get made. The gloves that he had worn without questions. The gloves to cover up something that wasn’t there. “You said the Sheikah have severed the royal family since their beginning, right?

“Practically, yeah. It’s our duty to protect the royal family as directed by the Goddess. It’s all we’ve ever truly known. Well, apart from the deserters.”

“The Yiga.” Link nodded, “So, could I ask you something?”

“Anything, Master Link. You’re a large part of the picture as it is.”

Link took a deep breath, not sure he was ready for the answers to the question gnawing at his mind. “What’s the deal with the triforce?”

Paya blinked, staring at Link for some time before shaking her head. “I suppose you haven’t remembered. Odd, but I can explain to the best of my knowledge.” She tapped her lips, crossing her legs before adding, “How do I explain this to someone who doesn’t remember much?”

“As basically as you can.” Link replied, his eyes drifting back to the Princess.

“Yes, uh, well, could you draw the Master Sword, Please.” Paya hummed, adding quickly to Link’s apprehension, “It’ll make sense, I think.”

Link did as he was told, setting the unsheathed sword over his knees, looking to Paya to continue.

“Uh, well, I’m not as good at this as Princess Zelda or Grandmother would be but…” she pointed past the handle to the trio of triangles on the base of the blade. “You’ve seen this around a lot, right?”

“Everywhere.” 

“Purposefully. The Kingdom was filled with it. The people never really knew why. See, stuff happened and...well…” She shook her head, “I’m getting ahead of myself. Okay, so, three triangles. One. Two. Three.” She pointed them each out slowly. Then she looked to Link, who nodded. Again, she pointed to each, but this time she changed her words. “Wisdom. Courage. Power.”

“Like the Springs.”

“Exactly.” Paya nodded quickly, looking back to the blade. “Traditionally, these three pieces are held together, but there have been many times the pieces have been bestowed onto different individuals. Princess Zelda had to use the entire triforce in order to hold back Calamity Ganon. She held all three pieces.”

“Okay...so…?”

“But,” She added quickly, not wanting to lose her train of thought to Link’s impatience. “As the old stories go, you often hold one piece. The triforce of courage. Your past lives have, and therefore you should.”

“And the Princess?” Link asked, removing his gloves and staring once more at the back of his hand. Empty. Plain as ever.

“Wisdom. I mean, she has the Goddess’ blood after all.”

“So who has power?”

“See, this is where the story gets complicated. We don’t know. Not anymore at least.”

“Anymore?” Link looked to Paya, meeting her eyes, “What do you mean ‘anymore’? How does something like this just get lost.”

“Well, power is a confusing piece...and, well, the Princess had the full triforce so no one really had to go looking. I mean, she didn’t have it until she awakened her power. It’s a wish, you see and well...it’s been said that Ganon has had the power piece a few times over and such so-”

“Ganon. Calamity ganon. You’re kidding me.” Link grabbed Paya by the shoulders, his eyes never breaking his gaze on her, “Tell me you’re joking.”

“Master Link-” why now? Why must she blush in such a situation as this? “Why are you so worried? Calamity Ganon has been defeated after all. Princess Zelda has returned to us-” 

“Can you see it?” Link let go of only one of her shoulders, holding up his hand, “Zel says she can but can you?”

“Zel?” Paya started before shaking her head quickly, “No...no Master Link I don’t see anything but that doesn’t mean-”

“What about hers?” He let go of paya, taking Zelda’s hand and pulling off her glove. “It’s there, right? You can see it?”

“Yes, but Master Link I don’t-”

“But she says she can see it on me. Explain it, Paya. Please.” He dropped Zeldas’ hand back onto the bed, looking to the Master Sword instead. “I carry this damn blade. I remember all my past lives because of it. But I can’t remember something this important. Why? What the hell is happening.”

“Master Link…” Paya seemed helpless, her hand shyly landing on Link’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze in hopes to make him feel less alone. “We’ll be with Grandmother, Aunt Purah and Robbie in a day's time. I’m sure they’ll have more insight than I can offer. Until then, you should rest.” Paya took the blade from his lap, surprised when he didn’t fight her, and returned it to it’s proper home on his back. “Please.”

“How do I know you’ll watch over her? How do I know you won’t take her away? I thought she was safe with Bazz and Gaddison and look at what happened.” Link panicked, trying his best to put Zelda’s glove back on with his own shaking hands. 

Zelda began to stir, but only enough to roll her back to them, drifting back off.

“Master Link. If you really must stay awake, at least, try to regain control of yourself. We’re still in public, after all.” Paya looked at him with saddened eyes, taking the glove and walking over to the other side of the bed in order to put Zelda’s glove back on properly. 

Link bit his lip, but said nothing to that, focusing on trying to calm himself once more.

Tomorrow, they’d be in Kakariko.

Tomorrow, he’d have answers.

Tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter because why not? No real reason, honestly.
> 
> Here's a question for you guys. Who is your favourite Champion?
> 
> Mine's Revali, but Urbosa is a close second.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda gets to experience warping. She hates it.

Chapter Twelve 

“Link.” The voice was soft, merely a whisper before it spoke once again, “Link, wake up.”

“Mmm, what is it?” Link rubbed the sleep from his eyes looking at the Princess. “You’re awake.”

“I am.” She pointed to the door, “Paya stepped outside to check on the others. We’ll be leaving soon.”

“Soon…?”

“I suppose I could have let you sleep,” Zelda chuckled, keeping her voice gentle, not wanting to wake the other travellers who had seeked refuge in the stable for the night. “But I enjoy your company.”

Link groaned half-heartedly, shifting and rolling a kink from his neck. He was sure he’d slept more since waking up in the Shrine of Resurrection than he’d ever slept prior to his fall 100 years ago.

“I had a memory when I was asleep,” She hummed, sitting cross legged on the bed with her hands in her lap. She wasn’t looking at Link, instead looking at the door and awaiting Paya’s return. “About when you were first knighted.”

“I don’t remember it,” He mumbled, sitting straighter on the stool now. 

“I’m not surprised. It wasn’t anything too special, honestly. When you became my appointed knight it was a far more interesting event.”

“So, are you going to tell me what happened or…?”

Zelda raised a brow at him. “Grumpy pants.” But she continued. “Anyways, after my mother died I had to do all the knighting events. I had little time between prayer, so in order to work around that schedule, every month or so there'd be a designated day - an entire day! - where I simply just swore in new knights. But when you came, it was different. I knew you, but I couldn’t place why. My father even showed up that day to specifically see you sworn in.”

“That sounds pretty special to me.” Link pointed out, “For the King to be involved only to see me. Too bad I don’t remember.”

Zelda sighed, “I’m sorry. I knew putting you in the shrine would most likely cause memory loss, but I had no other options. The Master Sword told me to, actually.” 

“Not your fault.” He shrugged, touching the handle of his sword briefly, “Still sucks, though.”

The Princess looked to her knight. Her hero. The saviour of her land, and she frowned. He’d been so upbeat since they had defeated Ganon’s demon form once more, but now it seemed as though his facade was crumbling. The anger and anguish he’d been hiding all along was finally showing its face. 

Paya returned before Zelda could muster up anything appropriate to say. The Princess was wholeheartedly thankful at the timing. 

“Master Link, you’re awake. The others are packing already to leave. It seems there isn’t much reason to stay here any longer.” Paya looked between the two. Her heart ached once more for a love she would never experience. 

“Let’s be off then.” Zelda smiled at the two, swinging her legs off the bed and standing. Just like the last time she was resting in a stable, she’d woken up from her strange power-induced slumber with an astonishing amount of spunk. 

Link didn’t need to be told twice by either woman, already to his feet and doing a few light stretches before following the love-struck duo out of the stable and into the night air.

The moon was still high, and clearly they had several hours before the sun would even think of appearing, but no one seemed to mind.

Gaddison was helping their sheikah entourage finish packing up, waving at the Princess and the knight from her spot before continuing to aid the others. Link was off in seconds to get his and Zelda’s horse ready, and Zelda decided to do something for the second time since her freedom. She prayed.

She and Paya headed atop a nearby hill and she took her usual prayer stance. She didn’t speak aloud this time, the thoughts and prayers almost naturally being transferred to the Goddess and powers that ran through her blood. It wasn’t stressful, or tiring like it used to be. For once, prayer felt the way she always dreamed it would. Peaceful. 

Paya remained on guard, ready to take down anyone who dare disturbed the Princess, but there was no need for action. No one came. And Zelda rose once more to her feet on her own. She smiled at the sheikah who had quickly become one of her close friends, and the two headed down to meet with the group once more.

Speckles seemed far more excited to see her than Zelda had ever imagined a horse would be. But, upon approaching the usually timid horse, she realized it wasn't herself who Speckles was thrilled to see appearing. No, the horse did it’s little dance for Paya. 

Of course. 

Zelda shook her head with a smile to herself before giving Speckles neck a good rub and boarding the horse. It was no Master Cycle Zero by any means, but the feeling of the creatures breathing beneath her had a far more reassuring affect than the machine jerking around ever would. 

Soon enough the group was off, Zelda and Link comfortably riding in the centre of the formation. She was off rambling to Gaddison and Paya about what she used to wear in the castle. Link found it easy to tune them out.

“Only allowed to show your shoulders in a prayer dress? That’s bonkers. Sort of, the opposite of being pure and stuff, isn’t it?” Gaddison snorted at one point.

“You know, you make a good point thinking about that now. I wonder where my father ever got the idea such a dress was appropriate for me to wear around my appointed knight.”

“In a wet spring of all places. In a white dress. Hey, maybe the King had a different idea up his sleeve.”

“Gaddison!” Paya squealed, blushing hard. 

Zelda was blushing too, unable to even look Link’s way. 

Her knight didn’t even take note of the conversation, his eyes distantly on something else. He moved Epona closer to Zelda, who turned and went to speak, only to be pushed down against her horse as the two sheikah in the front took off into a gallop.

“Wha-” Zelda barely managed before Link was pulling the sheikah slate from his belt. 

He put the ancient device into her hands, looking at her briefly, “Sorry, Princess.” Was all he could say, before Zelda had disappeared into a flash of blue light.

_________________________________  
Never before had Zelda felt like the pure essence of her being had been pulled from her chest, lost into an abyss, then shoved back into her all at once. The second her body hit the shrine overlooking Kakariko Village, she was emptying her stomach.

A wave of relief briefly washed over her to see for once it wasn’t malice she was bringing up, but the ordeal still wasn’t a pleasant one. Her body was tied to Hyrule through her blood, and the sensation of leaving the land in such a way clearly wasn’t a fun experience.

So, that’s what warping is.

Zelda barely had a moment to ponder before everything clicked in. Why was she here? Where was Link and the others? What had happened?

Her hands landed on the slate that had fallen to her side, picking it up once more. A deep breath later, she was putting it back on her belt. It felt right, returning it to its former home on her hip. The Princess turned on her heel, starting to race down the hill towards the Elder’s home.

“Your highness!” Cado was the first to notice her approach, his eyebrows knitted, “Where are the others? Did you warp here?”

Zelda didn’t bother explaining, taking the steps two at a time like she used to admire Link do, and heading straight through the door to her old friend’s home. “Impa. I don’t know what happened but Link just...the slate...he warped me here and…”

The panic began to settle in. A wave of guilt and fear smashed into her all at once and the only thing keeping her grounded was whoever’s hands had found her shoulders.

“Well if it isn’t Princess Zelda herself. Not the reunion I was hoping for with the most beautiful lady in Hyrule, but hey, at least I lived long enough for it to happen.”

Zelda turned then, her eyes landing on a sheikah man with wild hair and a strange set of goggles. Goggles that seemed oddly familiar. A staple of her old friend- “Robbie!” She breathed, hugging the man tightly. Was she holding him, glad to be reunited with the man she had a childhood crush on? Or was she grasping onto someone who simply was here in her time of need? She wasn’t sure.

“Princess, sit now.” It was Impa’s voice next, gesturing to the centre stack of pillows among three that were positioning in front of the Elder. “If Master Link sent you here using the slate, it must be for good reason. He is strong, as is my granddaughter, and those sent to escort you here. You have no need to fear their safety. So please, sit and breathe once again.”

Zelda didn’t move, not until Robbie was practically forcing her across the room and down into the pillows. 

“For an old man, I’m still pretty tough, huh?” Robbie chuckled and patted the Princess’ shoulder, taking a seat in the pillows to the left of her.

“Bold words from an ancient being!” A voice called out from the top of the steps as a small child headed down. She couldn’t be more than seven years old - tops - and she had the same red eyes and white hair as the rest of the sheikah in the room.

The Princess looked up to the new addition to the room, tilting her head at the small girl. “Oh, hello.” She looked to Robbie, “Is this your granddaughter?”

The man snorted, the girl piping up, “Rude! You think I’m related to that-” she pointed to Robbie, “Old geezer?!”

Zelda blinked, looking to Impa. “I didn’t think Paya was old enough to have a child-”

“As if!” The child snapped her fingers, her hand then settling on her hip. “I cannot believe you, Princess Zeldy!”

“Zeldy…” another minute. “P-Purah…?” Her eyes widened and she was standing from the pillows once more, “Purah!” She squealed, “What have you managed to do to yourself this time!”

“I just wanted to be young and hip again, yeesh.” She waved her hands, hopping off the bottom step before walking to stand in front of the Princess. “And to think I even wore my signature glasses and you struggled to remember me. You sure you’re really Princess Zeldy? She was way less clueless.” Purah poked Zelda’ cheek with an affectionate smile.

“I’m sure the Princess has far more important things on her mind.” Impa spoke up, gesturing once more for the trio to take a seat, “Master Link forced her to warp here before she could comprehend what was going on.”

“At this hour?” Purah took a seat on Zelda’s right, crossing her legs and leaning back on her elbows in thought. “Could be a whole number of things.”

“But with an escort that large he wouldn’t panic if it was just a few bokoblins or even a lynel.” Robbie pointed out.

Zelda was far too overwhelmed to add to the conversation, holding her pounding head. The trio continued to talk but she could no longer follow, and she hadn’t the slightest idea where the conversation had led to before she spoke up again, “His triforce. He doesn’t see it.”

The three stopped whatever they were saying and turned to stare at the Princess before them. 

“Linky has a piece of the triforce?” Purah adjusted her glasses. “Since when?”

“Since Calamity Ganon was defeated. He saw it for a while, I’m sure of it. There was this point where both of ours lit up before we left Kakariko.” Zelda spoke, staring to her gloved hand before slowly taking it off. As she expected, there was the triforce of wisdom staring back at her.

“It’s broken in three.” Robbie spoke up next, looking to the Princess who simply held out her hand for him to observe to his liking. “Odd.”

“And you say there's a group trying to take the triforce from you, correct?” Impa watched the interaction, reaching up and setting a hand on her own chin as she thought. “Let us hope Master Link, Paya and the others return soon. This is far more worrisome than I expected.”

Withdrawing her hand, Zelda cradled it to her chest, thinking a moment, “Do you think the two are connected?”

“We’ll have to see if Linky ever even noticed he had the triforce to begin with.” Purah pointed out, “You said you were sure of it, but until he flat out says something we won’t know. You know how Linky is. He’s all silent and then, Snap!, he remembers something important he never bothered saying.”

“I suppose. He did mention it hadn’t been there for days, so I would conclude he had seen it prior.” 

“Does he know about it?” Impa looked to the Princess, “was it something ever discussed with him?” 

“No.” 

The trio fell silent, looking between each other before she added. “There was no need for him to know. He had the sword. His abilities were concrete, and father believed if he knew of the triforce and its ability to separate into parts it would damper his drive to protect me.” She bit her lip, looking at her lap, “Father didn’t want him to cut corners, or attempt to take a piece of the triforce I needed to be whole in order to seal the Calamity.”

“The old King never was very bright. To think Linky would ever react in such a way. That’s so unfair.” 

“Sister, prior King or not he was still the monarch and you mustn't speak ill of him, especially in his daughter's presence.”

“No, Impa, it’s fine. She’s right. Father was just a figurehead that had no idea what he was getting himself into. Trusting the words of some random fortune teller. Sending his daughter to Springs without a second thought. He was afraid. He knew he wasn’t cut out for this.” Zelda groaned, touching her temple once more. “We shouldn’t be sitting around together like this. If someone is headed for Kakariko then we’re sitting ducks.”

“You’re right, Princess, but where should we go?” Robbie looked to her, trying his best to regain his chivalry that his personality so easily grew to lack with her time away.

“Impa should stay here,” She looked to the elder, “It’s her place.”

“I agree, Princess. Robbie, as well. He wasn’t a fighter to begin with, now he’s just a sack of brittle bones.” Impa nodded, a smirk forming on her lips as the old sheikah man huffed.

“Purah and I will run off somewhere.” Zelda pulled the slate out once more, bringing up a map. Purah moved over to join her, peeking over her shoulder as she examined everything in the immediate area. “There’s the great fairy. Think she can help?”

“Doubtful. All they’ve done in the past hundred years is make Linky’s armour super shiny,” Purah snorted, “They’re not all-powerful like they used to be.”

“There’s a shrine. Link said the one overlooking the village was a test of his fighting abilities, but there’s another one not far off from the fairy fountain. If we could manage to find a way inside, we could hide out there until we’re sure the others have returned.”

“But doesn’t it need to be Link that opens the shrines?” Robbie looked between the two, “the hero has the abilities needed.”

“Yes, well, the shrines have already been opened so hopefully that’s a detail we can ignore. If not, we’ll just have to return and think up a plan B.” She looked to Purah, “Don’t you want to see the technology hidden in the shrine as it is?”

“You do know how to get me excited, Princess.” Purah grinned, clapping her hands and standing, “I’ll go get us some snacks from the kitchen. You get all the fancy details dealt with.” She waved at the Princess, heading out of the room.

“Impa,” Zelda looked back to the elder, who seemed lost in her own thoughts. Yet, she still turned to the Princess without hesitation. “I’ll bring a torch and set it outside of the shrine. When Link and the others return, light it. If it doesn’t light in three days, I’ll assume the worst and head towards Hateno with Purah. The slate has the Master Cycle, so there wouldn’t be a need to collect horses or warp.” 

“You’re truly afraid, huh?” Robbie raised a brow, “You used to run away from the castle despite Yiga's presence.” 

“I’m terrified, Robbie.” She looked between her friends, “There’s something truly wrong here. My powers, they’re humming inside of me like they’re preparing for battle. I can’t explain it, but I’m beginning to realize there is no time for peace and relaxation in this reincarnation of us.” She frowned, looking at her hands. “Of Link and I. We must keep running. I suppose our hundred years apart were the only break we were truly allowed.”

“You make it sound like we’ve already lost,” Robbie settled a hand on her shoulder, “Cheer up. You got this, Princess. If anyones going to get to the bottom of this, it’s going to be you.” He grinned.

Zelda tried her best to smile back, clutching her fists at her sides before getting to her feet. “Purah, hurry up already.”

The ‘young’ sheikah peeked back into the room with several bags in her hands and a piece of bread between her lips. “‘ets go” She managed around the piece, starting off out the door.

“Princess,” Impa hummed, stopping the duo before they could leave. “Stay safe.”

“I will do my best. As always.”  
_______________________________________________

Zelda led the way, hand in hand with her old friend. Purah was still alive. A child, but alive nonetheless. But the cruel reality of her existence didn’t even allow a proper reunion between two friends. She was growing tired of her lack of freedom once more. After all this time, she felt she was still trapped within those castle walls.

Yet, the Princess had grown accustomed to pushing these thoughts from her mind. There was at least a day's worth of travel between Kakariko and where Link and the others had been stopped by whatever had caused the group to panic and send her away. Still, there was a sense of urgency she wasn’t about to give up. 

She was beginning to feel the dreaded exhaustion of her healing body, but she pressed on. Warping, she had decided, provided no benefits. It had taken the energy she had been so thrilled to finally wake up to. That, and well, it had made her rather sick when she had first emerged from the shrines entrance.

Purah didn’t fight her as she hurried up the few hills leading towards the shrine. She stuck the torch they’d brought along in front of the shrine's entrance, looking to Purah with a nod.

The main door was open. That was new. It must have been Link’s doing, because as far as Zelda had always remembered the ones she had researched pre-calamity were always sealed shut. 

This allowed the two to step onto the circular shape in the inside of the shrine. Zelda looked down at the sheikah slate, the screen changing to one, simple word.

Enter.

A breath later, and she tapped the screen.

Then everything shifted.

She gripped onto Purah, who yelped in surprise herself, holding onto the Princess for dear life as they descended deeper into the ground.

But the light, it soon returned. Blue and silver reflecting off pools of water were soon in their vision and the movements stopped. The circle they stood on connected to the floor of the room.

They were inside the shrine.

And immediately the sheikah scientist had forgotten why they had come. Her notebook was out, a pen in her hand as she ran and knelt beside an open chest. She gave her booty an excited shake, like a cat ready to pounce, as she filled her notebook with everything she was witnessing around them.

Princess Zelda, on the other hand, seemed drained. She took a few steps, her eyes wandering the walls of the shrine before she found herself sitting on the steps leading up to an empty cube. She’d have to ask Link about it.

Whenever he returned. 

If he returned.

Her knees were soon pulled to her chest, arms circling around them and chin settled on top. She continued to watch Purah delve into her work. A distraction to the thoughts flooding her mind.

“Princess, do you know how many shrines there are? This is amazing! I wonder if they’re all the same. I’ll have to ask Linky when-” She looked up, her face falling at the appearance of Zelda. “Princess.”

“Hmm? Sorry, I didn’t hear you.” She lifted her head, looking at her dear friend. Her eyes seemed vacant. Lost.

“You look like you’ve returned from a spring unsuccessfully.”

“You know, it’s funny you say that. It’s not the first time I’ve heard such a comparison since my return.” 

A sigh. Purah stood, walking to sit beside the Princess on the stairs. “Talk to me.”

“There isn’t much more to say.” 

“Beyond glowing like a firefly, how was the Domain?”

“Depressing.” Zelda shook her head. It was clear Purah was trying to take her mind off things, in some strange way, but it didn’t seem to help any. “I just mourned the death of Princess Mipha due to my own lack of understanding.” She held her head, “Then argued with the King and his advisors.”

Purah whistled, leaning back on her elbows, “Sounds like a blast. Too bad I couldn’t join yah.”

“Oh, I’m sure you would have loved to hear Muzu annoyed that I can’t carry Prince Sidon’s child.”

“What?” Purah sat up straight, snorting with a childish squeak of delight, “Unbelievable! You’d think an old fart like him would have some knowledge of biology.”

“Yes, well, he thought I was rejecting the idea of marrying the Prince simply because he was a Zora.” 

“You’d think he’d know the real reason.” Purah teased, poking Zelda’s cheek affectionately like she had back at the elder’s home. “You’ve got your eyes on a pretty boy as it is. You better hurry up, before I somehow become an adult and steal Linky’s cute little heart.” She winked.

“Oh, hush.” Zelda pushed her playfully, blushing only the slightest. Purah had known about her feelings before even herself. She assumed everyone did.

“Has he clued in?”

“I’ll tell you what I’ve told everyone else. He doesn’t remember most of his past, so I’m not expecting anything.” Zelda crossed her arms in defeat.

“Oh? His past?” Purah cooed, pushing Zelda’s buttons more to keep her mind on lighter, more playful matters. “Did something happen in the past, Princess Zeldy?”

“Purah!” Zelda groaned, hiding her face in her hands. It was easy to forget the two were hiding away in a shrine. It felt much like she was back in her bedroom in the castle, being teased by her closest female companion. 

“So, things did happen!” Purah concluded, grabbing Zelda’s arm and pushing up against her, practically begging for more information, “Lemme know! You kept this from me? Your best friend? Zeldyyyy.”

“I did. Sue me.” She held up her hands in defeat. “I couldn’t have you or anyone else nosing their way into my secret relationship. A Princess and her knight? Father would forget the Calamity all together and lock me away in some far off land before making me marry some noble with a big ego and a bigger wallet.”

“I mean, you’re not wrong! But still!” Purah snapped her fingers,” I demand to know everything.”

“No can do.” A shake of her head. “You could bring it up and influence Link’s emotions. He needs to remember on his own.”

“Since when do you do things the right way, Zeldy?” Purah crossed her arms with a huff. “You’ve grown boring over the last century.”

“No, I grew wise.” She shook her hand, pointing to the triforce, “See, even the Goddess knows I’m more mature than you’ll ever be.”

“Hey! No fair!” Purah laughed, pushing Zelda off the step and into the water below.

The Princess looked up, pretending to be on the verge of tears in order to get Purah to drop her guard, before immediately slapping her with the water around her.

The two continued to attack each other with the small pools of water, laughing at the simplest of activities. 

A new memory.

A new moment in time.

A small taste of freedom in a world that seemed to be crumbling at her feet once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another question for you all:
> 
> What is your all time favourite song in the Zelda franchise? 
> 
> I think mine is the Gerudo Valley theme from Ocarina of Time!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen 

With Princess Zelda no longer in the mix, Link was free to focus on the dangers ahead. 

It was the first time since his death that he was left with nothing but his hylian shield and Master Sword to defend himself. But unlike the last time he was left with such a small inventory, he had comrades at his side. He wasn’t alone in this fight.

The first row of yiga draped in white that had caught his eye had already been taken down by Gaddison, and two Sheikah Impa had sent for them. Orlo and Elda. The two were no joke, not needing any sort of weapon and relying solely on their sheikah abilities to take down at least ten yiga on their own.

But the first row was merely a distraction of what was to come. Once passing a hill into an open field their true battle numbers came into view. They were surrounded from all sides. Bows, sickles, and the blades carried by blademasters could be seen from all around them.

The group was cornered.

Link was next to jump off his horse, giving Epona Jr. and Speckles a good smack, which both horses took as their opportunity to bolt away. Paya was next, soon by Link’s side. She looked nothing like the timid girl he’d come to known, and far more like a fighting descendant of Impa herself. 

He had no time to register where the other members of his group had gone before arrows were being shot his way from behind. He held his shield in defence of the arrows, ducking between the remaining members of his group to head straight for the archers who had taken refuge on a hill. 

In mere seconds he had taken down the first of the yiga archers, the Master Sword sinking into his chest like knife cutting butter. He pulled it from the yiga, giving the sword the briefest of shakes in an attempt to rid it of the enemy's blood. One jump to the right later, he was scaling down the hill, the sword burying directly into the head of the fallens fellow archer. 

The sounds of blades clashing were mixed with that of the yiga’s horrendous laughter. The sound of their joy only fueled Link’s desires to end this quickly, and he turned back to the group of his friends.

Paya was doing well, he concluded, so he made way for Gaddison. Yiga being seen near Zora’s Domain was unheard of, so it was obvious why even a talented soldier like Gaddison was struggling to fight off the unpredictable attacks of the sheikah deserters. 

Link was soon at her side, just in time to block an attack from behind Gaddison, and stab his sword through the heart of the attacker. Blood spewed from the yiga’s mouth, falling onto the blue of Link’s tunic. He tsked, shoving the body from his blade with the aid of his shield. 

“There’s so many!” Gaddison called out, her own zora spear tainted by yiga blood. “There’s no way to win this, Link, we’re outnumbered like crazy!”

“We don’t have any other option,” Orlo called from the front, clasping his hands together and disappearing. When he returned, it was to add to the pile of Yiga at his feet. He was, Link had decided, the most talented sheikah he’d ever seen in battle.

Not that he knew of many in the first place. 

“We need to regroup!” Orlo called to his entourage, taking lead when no one else had attempted to. Yet, none of them argued, falling back into the formation they had traveled in.

But someone was missing.

“Elda!” Paya screeched, leaving the group for the body of her fallen comrade. Link’s eyes widened and he ran after her, preventing a vicious sickle from crashing straight into her neck. 

“Paya, this sucks, but we’re going to have more numbers downed if you just run off!” Link leaned forward, pushing his own weapon against the yiga’s and using his hylian shield to bash in the enemies skull until he no longer stood.

Paya looked to Link in fear. Not of the yiga who was defeated, but of Link himself. He was a knight, sure, but to see him smash the skull of...of something beyond a beast of Ganon’s creation made her skin crawl. She didn’t argue, too shocked by the abilities of the hero himself, falling back into formation without question. She wouldn’t leave without Elda’s body, but for now, she would fight with the others.

The battle continued. The sheikah multiplied themselves, fighting off the yiga with extensive additions of numbers otherwise impossible. Gaddison kept her area clear of any yiga who dared approached, but mostly fell back. She knew her fighting skills were lacking in this battle, and she wasn’t about to become a thorn in anyone’s side.

Paya chose to do the same. Surprisingly picking up a sickle of one of the fallen yiga and choosing to use it as opposed to magic. Either way, she was strong, taking down enemies with one swing of her arm.

And then there was Link. The little rebel. He left formation often, aiming to take down archers who fought from a distance. He used his own bow on occasion, freezing Yiga on the battlefield to aid his comrades who seemed to be fighting more than their fair share, but for the most part he relied on his blade.

What had to have been at least an hour passed. The sun had begun to rise, and the last remaining yiga vanished in their signature poof of dust.

The only sound that could be heard was the heavy breathing of the remaining entourage. 

“It’s over,” Gaddison fell to her knees, holding the rest of her body up with her spear. She had a few scrapes on her fins and legs, but otherwise was falling from sheer exhaustion alone.

Paya took the chance to run and collect Elda’s body. She was tired herself, but still managed to lift the body of her friend in her arms. She spoke no words as she returned, staring at the lifeless form. Link walked towards her, carefully closing both the eyes and mouth of Elda, then gave Paya’s arm a squeeze and looked at her. No words needed to be exchanged between them. The message was clear.

Orlo did a head count, concluding there was still one body uncounted for. Kodell. Maxine’s cry let them know when his body was found amidst that of the Yiga’s fallen. Sobs filled the night air.

Link’s mind ached, feeling memories he’d rather keep forgotten trying to inch their way back into his thoughts. He was a knight after all. He was sure losing comrades in battle was common in his past.

Still, this wasn’t the time to take a saunter down memory lane.

“They’re going to rot.” Gaddison had regained her footing, walking to Orlo and Link. The two still standing fighters were simply witnessing the anguish around them. “We should bury them here.”

“They deserve a proper funeral, at least.” Link sighed, pulling out his bow and ice arrows. “If I freeze them their bodies should be prevented from decay enough to get them back. We’re not far from Kakariko now as it is.”

Before anyone could argue, he shot the first arrow at Elda. In a second her corpse was turned to ice in Paya’s arms, and Paya had to quickly put her down before the magic worked its way to her, too.

Kodell was the harder of the two to freeze. Maxine’s feelings for him clearly ran deep, and it was only after Orlo gave her a good wack and knocked her out that the body was freed from her viper grasp. Only then did Link use another arrow to freeze his body, too.

Then, the hero whistled into the silence. Once. Twice. By the third the sounds of hooves heading their way could be heard. Epona Jr., loyal steed as she was, had managed to round up her fellow horses and return them all together. 

“I owe you a whole bushel of apples,” Link rubbed Epona’s neck, giving her a hug for a while. No one was in a hurry to move quite yet, the situation only beginning to sink in. Still, he had a duty to fulfill, and he couldn’t do that when the Princess wasn’t present.

He and Orlo went to work moving the frozen bodies and securing them on horses with whatever they could find among the piles of weapons and bodies. Next, they did the same with Maxine. And finally, they aided both Paya and Gaddison in boarding their horses.

Link returned to Epona Jr. swinging his leg over and getting comfortable on her back. He held the reigns of Speckles as well, and soon enough they were headed towards Kakariko Village once more.

No one spoke. No one rushed.

The silent simply mourned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write with so many pieces going on, so I hope I did a decent job. There next chapter (coming out Saturday, hopefully), is a long one!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet reunions.

Chapter Fourteen

Two days later Link, Paya, Gaddison and two of the sheikah entourage had finally arrived at Kakariko village. Cado’s eyes lit up at the first sighting of them, running immediately up the stairs and inside to tell Lady Impa of their return.

But no one dared get close to the home. Link and Paya took their time with their horses, neither wanting to deliver the news of what had happened.

A battle. A clash between the good and the bad. Between the heroes and the Yiga dressed in white. 

The Yiga were left for dead.

And they brought home two of their own who had lost the battle themselves.

Orlo seemed to be the strongest of the group when it came to losing comrades. He left his horse with Paya, going ahead to the home. He’d be the bearer of bad news. For Paya’s sake. 

For Link’s sake.

Impa was standing when the man entered. 

Orlo gave a small bow, stepping forward after. “I have a report. Although it would be best to hear it from in the words of Master Link, it is hard news to deliver.”

“Continue.” Impa nodded to Orlo.

“While on our way returning to the Village, we were ambushed by nearly eighty Yiga dressed in white. We fought bravely, taking down the majority of the group. A few escaped, but it was an overall victory. Unfortunately, despite their bravery, two Sheikah lost their lives. Elda and Kodell fought well. We managed to return with their bodies so a proper funeral can be performed.”

Impa’s heart sank at the names of her fallen people, but she stood tall. Strong. The great leader of her race. “Thank you, Orlo. The funeral preparations will proceed quickly. I will speak personally to the fallen’s remaining family immediately.”

Orlo bowed again, looking to Impa as the elder spoke once more.

“Both Master Link and my granddaughter have returned as well, I presume. Send them to me quickly. There is something important that must be done immediately.”

The sheikah nodded, quickly leaving to retrieve the two from where he’d left them moments ago.

Minutes later and the duo were entering Impa’s home. Link held his ground. He ached for the loss of those he couldn’t protect, but he was a soldier at heart. He could bite back his emotions for a while longer.

Paya, on the other hand, barely made it inside before her tears started to stream. She ran forward, embracing her grandmother as she completely broke in her arms.

“Paya, my sweet girl,” Impa ran her fingers through her granddaughter's hair, her eyes falling shut as she thanked the Goddesses for her safe return. “I should scold you and tell you to be strong for the fallen, but I too am overcome with emotion. I thought the worst.” She moved to cup the face of Paya, looking at her with teary eyes of her own, “Thank you for returning to me, my sweet Papaya.” 

Well, now Link was uncomfortable. He felt like he had walked in on a private reunion, stepping from one foot to another awkwardly before Impa cleared her throat.

“Master Link. You must hurry. There is a torch outside the shrine by the Great Fairy Fountain. Light it. Princess Zelda and my sister have locked themselves away in the shrine for protection, awaiting your return.”

Link’s eyes widened.

He had questions.

Those questions could wait.

He nodded, leaving the home and running towards the fire that almost always burned near the Goddess statue across from the home. He lit a torch he’d found nearby, following his usual path to the Great Fairy Fountain, and thus the shrine he assumed Impa had indicated. 

He lit the torch, waiting for something magical to happen. Some sort of sheikah technology to light up. But no. It was simply a torch sat in front of a shrine. 

Link took a seat on the bridge near the shrine, rolling up the pant legs of his trousers, taking off his boots and socks as well and dipping his feet into the pond below. His body screamed in relief, the cool water dancing around his legs as he started to kick them childishly. 

He decided to wash clean the blood from his tunic, pulling it off and dipping it in the water below. He was no maid, not often cleaning his clothes if he was brutally honest, but meeting up with the Princess in blood soaked clothing would probably only worry her greatly.

He grabbed a smooth stone, staring at it briefly before shrugging and deciding that was good enough to rub away the crusty blood. Was he right? Well, it worked. Probably not the most practical option, but he continued nonetheless.

For the Princess to lock herself away, she must be worried. At least she had Purah with her, and since the shrines could only be accessed with the slate it seemed like the most logical option. 

Where was Robbie, though? It was mentioned he’d be here, but Impa made no comment into his location. Strange. Perhaps it had simply slipped her mind upon the realization her granddaughter had returned.

Link was still working on cleaning his tunic when a familiar voice chimed out from the direction of the shrine.

“Are you washing your clothes...with a rock-”

“Don’t look, Princess Zeldy! Link’s practically naked!” 

Purah. Link groaned.

“Purah, honestly,” Zelda huffed back, the childlike scientist reaching up as far as she could in an attempt to shield the Princess’ eyes. 

“You’re too pure for such a sight!” Purah insisted, turning Zelda around so her back was to Link. “Linky, cover up! You’re in the presence of Goddess blood here!”

“My shirts wet,” Link stood from his place on the side of the bridge, kicking the water from his shins the best he could.

“Here,” Purah took the slate from Zelda’s hip, walking it over to Link and grinning, “Woah, is that another new scar! I’ll definitely need to update your charts-”

Link quickly pulled the slate from Purah’s hands, producing a green tunic from its inventory and pulling it on.

“You’re safe, Princess! You can thank Doctor Purah for saving your pure little eyes.”

“Oh, hush it.” Zelda finally turned around, ignoring the scientists rambling for now and stepping closer to Link as he unraveled the cuffs of his pants. “You’re okay. We were so worried.”

“I wasn’t worried-”

Zelda pushed Purah’s shoulder to silence her, hands clasped in front of herself after as she looked up at Link. “What’s happened?”

“An ambush. Eighty or so Yiga dressed in white attacked. We lost two of the escorts in the battle.” Link offered the slate back, which Zelda refused. It was far more useful to Link, after all. “Impa told me you were hiding out in the shrine.”

“We hadn’t the slightest idea what was happening. It seemed like the safest place at the time,” She looked to Purah, who was now trying to reach an apple from a branch too high up for her. “I think she’s acting like more of a child with you around.” Zelda glanced to Link once more with a smirk, “Maybe she has a crush-Hey!” Zelda rubbed her arm where an apple had hit her.

“Sorry, it slipped.” Purah shrugged, taking a bite of another apple before running over to stand between the two. “Let’s get going, oh chosen ones. There’s no reason to be in this silly woods any longer. Plus, I’m starving! A growing girl can’t survive on snacks alone!”

Zelda rolled her eyes, but walked alongside her friend anyways, heading back towards the village. “Was anyone else injured?”

“No, thankfully. Paya was so cool, though. She fights just like Impa used to! Multiplying herself and disappearing and wow. It was cool.”

“You’re remembering again.” Zelda pointed out.

Purah finished her apple, tossing the core to the ground as she looked back and forth between the two during their conversation.

“Yeah. There’s a lot to unpacked, honestly. When I was fighting, it was this aching feeling like memories wanted to inch their way from the back of my head.”

“That would make sense. It’s rather exciting to hear, actually. You could remember something soon of someone other than myself.”

“Or you could remember more of how useless Princess Zelda was before she awakened her power.”

“That’s enough from you, missy. Keep this up and you’re going in time out.” Zelda pointed a finger at Purah, waving it like a mother at their child. “I’ll tell Link all the things you told me in the shrine.”

“Oh? And then I’ll tell him everything you told me.” Purah smirked.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, wouldn’t I?” Purah looked up, holding onto Link’s arm, “Hey, Linky, want to hear about the time you and-”

Zelda was soon picking up Purah by her armpits, the scientist kicking her legs in an attempt to escape. 

Link stared at the two for a moment before simply breaking into laughter. He’d just returned from basically a battlefield, meeting up with the Princess after days of worry, and her biggest issue in his time away was an old friend being far too nosy for her own good. It was comical. It was a relief.

He had no reason to worry in this moment.

But the hill to the village soon ended, and reality needed to be faced. Many sheikah had already gathered in front of Lady Impa’s home. Family members stood on the stairs, crying at the loss of their loved ones.

It reminded Link of something. A certain day. His father had brought Link to the Queen’s funeral. He remembered his father had teared up as he looked over the casket of the beloved Queen. He remembered looking to the Princess. How she hadn’t cried. Her subjects, the people of Hyrule, were seen weeping from the area surrounding the Temple of Time, but Princess Zelda only stared at the corpse.

Now, in the present, Link looked to the Princess who’s heart shattered for the loss of others. Of those she barely knew. What was it she had thought about upon seeing her mother’s lifeless body? It was so different, her response to the fall of two escorts, than that of her own family.

Link stepped closer to Zelda’s side, grabbing her elbow gently and looking up at her. In his memory, he felt drawn to doing the same, but child Link never did. Here, on the other hand, he wouldn’t let Zelda suffer in silence.

She turned her head to him, smiling a bit at the gesture and setting her hand on top of Link’s before looking back to the mourning family. She wanted to say something, but she had learned years ago that words in these moments never sounded right. It was actions that did the talking. Her and Impa standing before them, mourning along with the family of the fallen, was far more powerful than any words she could muster.

Soon enough the families descended the stairs, each member stopping to speak with the Princess. She had let go of Link’s hand, blessing each with words of wisdom and strength. The words of not only a future Queen but the words of the Goddess who slept within her blood. Link admired every second of it. The way she had grown in such a short period of time.

And after the families had headed home to prepare for the resting of those lost, Zelda’s posture shrank. Her noble strength disappeared, and her hand returned to Link’s once more.

The two remained silent as she tugged him along, past the house, up the hill and past the shrine until their view of the village had disappeared. He expected her to cry, then, but she didn’t. She took a seat, leaning against a tree and dragging her hand through her hair. “How many more of my people's blood will be left on my hands before I even wear a crown?”

“You had nothing to do with this.”

“Link, please.” Zelda held up her hand, meeting his eyes, “We both know why the Yiga were there. It wasn’t to lessen the numbers of the Sheikah. It was to kill me, as they did my mother.”

The hero knelt before the Princess, taking her hands in his own as he had done many times in the past few weeks. “Princess, they knew what they had agreed to. They were aware of the previous attack and the possibility of another. Their blood is not on your hands, it is on that of the Yiga who murdered them.”

“Link,” Zelda sighed, squeezing his hands and looking away, “I’ve begun to grow numb at the feeling of death. I fear I’m losing one of the traits most needed to rule a kingdom.”

“Nonsense. You’ve done the complete opposite. You’ve grown to be stronger for your people. It is similar to that of a knight, really. The first battle you win, it leaves you feelings guilty. Like your skin is tainted. But the more battles you return with victory, the stronger you become, and the easier it is to realize that those losses were truly what caused you to be victorious.”

“But, Link, I’m not a knight. I’m a Princess. I was never supposed to step foot on a battlefield.” 

“History would say otherwise. You mentioned to me you remembered parts of your past lives, right? So you ought to remember those times you held swords and bows. I do.” 

“I suppose.” She laced their fingers together then, looking to Link finally. “Do you think you could teach me how to use a sword? Father refused to allow me near one. He thought it would disrupt the purity needed to awaken my powers through prayer.” 

“Of course, Princess. Whatever you wish.” 

“Whatever I wish?” She hummed, the smallest of smiles gracing her lips. “Then let’s head to Hateno once the burial is over.” 

“Hateno it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is late! So sorry. I wasn't home on Saturday in order to post it.
> 
> Also, less than a week before Hyrule Warriors! Did you preorder?


End file.
